


DILF

by WingsofCorporal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caregiver!Eren, Come Eating, Crossdressing, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Levi, Daughter!Mikasa, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Slow Burn, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Parent!Levi, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofCorporal/pseuds/WingsofCorporal
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a caregiver at Shiganshina Daycare who helps watch Levi’s daughter Mikasa on the weekdays when her father goes to work. As far as Levi was concerned, Eren was a good kid. A proper university student with high grades, an endearing personality, and a bright future ahead of him. Eren always greeted him with a bright smile at the daycare with every drop off and pick up.To Levi, Eren was nothing more, nothing less than the friendly neighborhood caregiver.That was, until he found himself staring in horror when grey eyes met Mike’s screen on a Sunday night. A phone screen where caregiver Eren Jaeger was starring in an adult film, naked and shamelessly moaning while getting his brains fucked out on a gay porn site.“D-daddy..more..!”Levi’s face paled the second the audio reached his ears.D..daddy..?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 369
Kudos: 826





	1. Good Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> If you've come from my work Bottoms Up, thank you for checking out my new story and I hope you enjoy.  
> If you're new, I hope you like my writing as well and I hope you like this fanfiction.

_Levi’s POV_

“Oi, come here, Mika.”

Head whipping up at the familiar deep tone, Mikasa turned to face the entrance where her father Levi stood, arms crossed and watching her with silent amusement. Her dad was here. Big grey eyes immediately lit up with fond recognition at the sight of her guardian. As always, Mikasa looked forward to seeing her father and finally being able to drive home together at the end of the day. The small girl stood up and gingerly brushed off her frilled dress.

Running over quietly, her excitement at the sight of her father was apparent through her quick speed and delighted look despite her quietness. A firm pale hand came down on the child’s head as soon as she crossed the distance, fingers tenderly running through long black strands.

A few mothers stood to the side, intentionally delaying their own pickups to eye the incredibly attractive father with awe. It had been internal chaos amongst mothers when they first found out the handsome stoic male was divorced and single. Unfortunately after countless invites for coffee and attempts for dates by multiple women, it was learned rather quickly that the striking father was not looking for a relationship. Wanting to focus all his attention on raising Mikasa, Levi Ackerman didn’t have the time for dating around and his daughter wasn’t avidly seeking a mother figure either.

Levi questioned his daughter in a low voice.

“How was daycare? Nobody dared to pick on you, right brat?”

Shaking her head no, Mikasa reached up and grabbed the cuff of Levi’s sleeve. The smallest hint of a smile slipped onto Levi’s face at the action. Steel grey eyes softened the slightest bit, causing all the women around to quietly fawn. It was a fatal attraction when cold, composed men displayed rare signs of fondness and affection. At least that seemed to be the case for Mikasa’s father.

“ _Oh-_ Mr. Ackerman!”

Lifting his head up at the cheery voice, grey eyes moved from his daughter, interlocking with pools of caribbean green. Jogging over to Levi was none other than Eren Jaeger who also happened to be Mikasa’s favorite caregiver at the daycare. Levi straightened his back to greet Eren as soon as the other came to a stop in front of him, flashing the older man a bright smile. Levi almost caught himself smiling back the slightest bit with how charismatically contagious the other’s flashed pearly whites were. 

Eren patted down his red apron as the other watched silently. Levi took note of how similar the manner was to the habit Mikasa had now picked up. It was likely copied by the child from none other than Eren. As soon as Eren was there, Mikasa latched onto him, tiny hands tightly clutching onto the scarlet fabric. Levi simply raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s behavior but didn’t comment on it. At first a bit miffed when it started, he had gotten used to it over time. Begrudgingly, he could now see himself why Mikasa liked Eren so much. Still, if Levi dared to hear a _single_ comment from his daughter about wanting to marry Eren Jaeger like those shitty television subplots, he wouldn’t hesitate to slice down the caregiver in less than a second. Regardless of the man’s abnormally vibrant ocean eyes or his stupidly charming smile. Gunmetal irises trailed up to Eren’s face as he spoke up coolly.

“Good evening, Jaeger. Keeping up the grades at university?”

Eren beamed at the question, nodding earnestly.

"Of course! I have all As except for health..but it’s getting there, sir! I’m at an 88% currently."

It was no secret that Eren looked up to Levi. He never exactly understood why but he wasn’t oblivious to it. After all, Levi would be blind not to see those emerald irises follow every action he made with blatant awe. If he hadn’t known better, Levi would have thought the caregiver was staring at a fucking slice of heaven rather than an older, irate man with scarce social skills. The blatant idolization put off Levi slightly in the beginning but now it just made him feel nothing short of a bit awkward. It wasn’t a bad feeling however. Just...different.

Levi was used to keeping conversation curt and responses brief. However, Eren slowly wore him down with each of Mikasa’s pickups, relentlessly asking questions with that nervously innocent smile and forward attitude. Before the father knew it, talks with the caregiver were a part of his weekday routines. Levi didn’t even know how Eren managed to do it. It was likely his vibrant personality that sucked people in like a whirlpool. By the time one realized what was happening, it would be too late to escape. At times, Levi found it was almost too unrealistic how unjaded of a man Eren was for his age.

“How about you Mr. Ackerman? Any plans this weekend?”

 _Really?_ Levi internally ridiculed the repetitive inquiry. Every week, Eren would ask Levi the same question regarding his weekend and every time, Levi gave the same answer— taking care of Mikasa. Levi couldn’t fathom why Eren kept asking when each of his responses were identical to the last. However, for once, this time was an exception. A proper, genuine response left thin lips before Levi could stop himself. As proper and genuine as Levi could be, that is.

“Drinks with an old friend. We try to keep in touch every now and then.”

Eren beamed at the answer, tan digits stroking through Mikasa’s hair as she hugged his waist. The father couldn’t help but think the sight of them two together was...cute. Like those shitty puppy calendars people got all soppy over.

“Sounds great! Must be nice to look forward to that! But where will Mikasa be? Last time I checked, the drinking age is not as low as 8 years old.”

Grinning wolfishly, Eren cocked his head. Levi simply clicked his tongue in response before bringing up the question he had in mind.

“I was wondering if you had room for one more on Sunday.”

Eyes lighting up with realization, Eren paused before grimacing at the request. He cast Levi a sheepish look.

“Ahh..actually, we don’t stay open on weekends...I wouldn’t have expected you to know since you only have Mikasa here on weekdays..”

“I see..”

Trailing off with indifference, Levi supposed he’d have to cancel on Mike. After all, there was no way he was going to bring Mikasa much less leave her at home unattended. Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit bad about the other’s dilemma. Fidgeting slightly, he spoke up before he could stop himself.

“ _Uh-_ well, sometimes the daycare workers and I babysit outside of Shiganshina Daycare..!”

Mikasa’s father arched a brow at the claim.

“..Oh? That’s the first time I heard of this.”

Questioning the caregiver slowly, Levi had a suspicion that the other was fibbing slightly in order to help him out. Sometimes, it felt like Eren’s admiration for Levi got the best of the caregiver at times. Nonetheless, Levi didn’t call the Eren out on it. Of course the other would do something like this. Eren was a good-natured kid. The younger man nodded a bit too eagerly in response.

“Yeah..! I mean, I just finished some exams today so I’m free on Sunday to come over! Or Historia could maybe if you’d prefer that?”

 _Ah, Historia._ Levi’s eyes flickered over to the mentioned woman. She was currently reading a book to the other children, a serene expression on her face. Levi always saw the pretty blonde woman laughing and chatting with Eren, aquamarine irises going wide and lighting up at the his words. The two caregivers had managed to retain both a steady relationship and a job together. It was good that Eren was able to balance both studying and a stable companionship with his girlfriend.

Pausing, Levi thought it through. Although he felt slightly bad about taking advantage of Eren’s kindness and admiration, he also didn’t want to flake out on Mike after so long.

As if Eren could read his thoughts, he spoke up again with a small smile.

“Levi, I’m sure you could spare yourself _one_ outing. I’ve seen how much you work and spend time with your daughter. Besides, I’m sure Mikasa would like to hang out with the _best_ caregiver on Sunday, right?”

Smiling wide as he turned to Mikasa, Levi’s daughter flushed as she meekly nodded. She then turned to her father, eyes hopeful. Levi could already feel himself wavering.

_Ah fuck._

His daughter never asked for anything and wasn’t even doing so now. But he knew that hopeful look in her eyes and Levi was a sucker for it. Restraint crumbling down, Levi cursed under his breath before turning to Eren and looking him up and down.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Jaeger. The boy shined brighter than fucking sunshine. He couldn’t imagine the other spontaneously robbing him or doing anything outlandish even if he tried..

_..he supposed it wouldn’t hurt._

The father conceded, giving the two his allowance for Sunday.

“...you’ll suffice. Besides, I’m sure Mikasa would like you over more than the blonde princess over there.”

“..princess?”

Echoing Levi with raised eyebrows, Eren cocked his head in amusement. Mikasa’s father stiffened, realizing the other might not be fond of the idea of the older man addressing Eren’s girlfriend in such a way, even if jokingly.

“Just a joke. Didn’t mean to offend.”

Snickering at Levi, Eren then shook his head.

“None taken...anyways, I’ll see you on Sunday..! Here’s my personal phone number so you can text me the details whenever you’re able to!”

Eren rattled out the digits as a large tan hand absentmindedly patted Mikasa on the shoulder. Recording Eren’s name to his contacts, Levi curtly nodded.

Levi then held out a hand which his daughter eventually took before he looked back up and began silently staring at Eren. The young man stared back with big teal eyes, eventually cocking his head in confusion. Eventually the curiosity turned to slight nervousness for Eren as the second passed. Realizing Levi wasn’t speaking up first, the caregiver nervously laughed before doing so himself.

“Ah...is there anything you need Mr. Ackerman..?” 

Levi replied swiftly, a hint of amusement in his tone.

“Aren’t you going to charge me, Jaeger? You know, for watching my daughter?”

Realization slowly dawning over him, Eren flushed in embarrassment with wide eyes.

“ _Oh-_ Yeah, I was going to do that- I just..uh..just forgot. But we can just go over it through text!”

Deciding to not mess with the university student any longer, Levi replied smoothly.

“Alright. I’ll see you then. Hopefully your babysitting abilities are as good as at daycare. Wouldn’t want to come back to a burnt down apartment.”

Face slightly flushing in horror, Eren vigorously shook his head at the joked idea. Long tan fingers clutched the apron nervously.

“ _Oh god-_ Of course not, Mr. Ackerman..! You can trust me..”

Levi simply hummed in response. What an endearing response. It was funny how a 20 year old man who was taller than himself possessed so much..cleanly righteousness.

“Don’t shit yourself, Jaeger. See you Sunday.”

Giving the caregiver a firm nod, Eren simply smiled back. He then began waving as Levi walked away with his daughter in tow.

“I’ll see you two! Bye Mikasa!”

Nodding, Mikasa waved back as the two took their leave. Glancing back, Levi already saw Eren rushing over to help a child who had tripped. Time and time again, Levi repeated the same thought when it came to the passionate caregiver.

_What a good kid._

The door closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren has short hair in this fanfiction. S1 hairstyle.  
> While I had a headstart on Bottoms Up, I just started this work. Chapter 1's main purpose is to set the scene.


	2. Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2.

_Levi’s POV_

Levi knocked on the door.

_Silence._

Right brow dipping in irritation, he knocked harder.

_Still silence._

For fuck’s sake..

On the verge of physically kicking the door down to get in, Levi lifted a foot just as he heard the metal lock unlatch. The door finally swung open and a broad blonde man stepped out, looking down at Levi with a smirk. Levi scoffed. _About fucking time._ Not keen on waiting around any longer, the shorter man took the liberty of stepping into the house past his friend, muttering aloud.

“Haven’t seen your ugly mug in a while, bastard.”

It was already the weekend and as promised, Eren had come to take care of Mikasa before Levi could take off. It had been a while since he had been in Mike’s town and the taxi fare wasn’t exactly cheap either. Still, he didn’t mind paying it for old time’s sake. Turning to face the raven haired male, Mike crossed his arms and stared down at his friend with silent amusement. It wasn’t new for him to be at the butt of Levi’s cutthroat remarks. He didn’t hesitate in jabbing a response back at the other.

“Who’s fault is that? Last time I checked, I didn’t take in a daughter out of nowhere. How’s the little thing by the way? Last time I saw her, she’d been just learning how to walk.”

The raven haired man sat down in one of Mike’s couches, helping himself to the beers stacked on the table. Judging by the other’s relaxed composure, it was safe to assume Mike was already drinking long before Levi had arrived. Pale fingers went ahead and cracked open a brown glass bottle as the shorter man retorted.

“I assure you Mikasa is fully capable of walking herself. Also doesn’t shit her own pants since she’s _eight_ now.”

Replying firmly, brown glass was brought to pale lips as the father took a swig of the drink. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten drunk. Regardless, he took a taxi out as an adult who now had to be responsible and set a good example to shitty society and more importantly, Mikasa. A DUI was the last thing the winded up man needed right now. Mike sat himself down in the neighboring chair, sinking into the worn cushions, before beginning conversation.

“What’s been up with you? Any new women in your life or are you still married to that job and fatherhood?”

Throwing Mike a look, Levi pursed his lips before taking another swig of his drink.

“I don’t have time for women. Mikasa said I’m the only parent she needs. I’m too busy focusing on work and her regardless. It isn’t easy raising a brat.”

Scrutinizing the rim of his bottle, the older man took in the faded pictures in Mike’s living room. The other didn’t live in the slums but it was definitely rundown in comparison to Levi’s apartment. Then again, Mike did have a whole house to himself. Grey eyes quietly regarded the nostalgic, rugged environment he used to visit all the time back in highschool. Days spent discussing the shittiest topics and playing old fashioned poker in the living room with worn down, creased cards when the two of them were young.

_Who would have thought Levi would be an office worker with a daughter? Definitely not himself at least._

Eyeing the glass rim of the bottle in his hand, Levi eventually threw back the question.

“What about you? Any new...men?”

Grey eyes scrawled over to Mike who shook his head. Having been friends for many years, it had been a while since the man came out of the closet. Of course, Levi accepted him without any thought. Wasn’t like he thought about much when it came to his own romantic life let alone other’s.

“No, not really. There was a guy I fancied when doing deliveries but he’s probably not gay.”

To that, Mikasa’s father replied swiftly.

“I see. Must be rough. I can’t imagine there are many gay men around here.”

The conversation went on for another good half hour.

Eventually, Mike paused before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Paying it no mind, the smaller male let his eyes drift to the television screen. The two stayed silent for a while, relaxing in peace.

After about twenty minutes, Levi began feeling the urge to use the restroom. Standing up silently, he made his way to the bathroom, familiar with his friend’s place. It had been a while since he’d been able to sit back and unwind without having to worry. Worry about if he packed apple slices in Mikasa’s lunchbox, if he signed the contracts with the partnering company at work or even worry if he paid the bills in time. This was supposed to be a small break from that. In the restroom he relieved himself, a sigh falling from his lips as he let his shoulders slump slightly. Alone with his thoughts, they soon wandered to his daughter.

_She was doing okay at home, right? Was Eren keeping a close eye on her? Did she eat dinner yet? Hopefully she had already showered by now.._

Finishing up in the toilet and washing his hands, the man shook his anxious thoughts off. He was supposed to be relaxing. That was the whole point of Mikasa being babysat. Besides, Levi trusted Eren would do everything right. He was a remarkable caregiver and extremely good with Mikasa as well. Walking back to his usual seat, grey eyes flickered over to Mike as he grabbed his beer and made his way around the couch. The tired man glanced at the other and was about to pay no mind until his ears picked up a slapping sound resounding from Mike’s earbuds.

The older man stilled.

Slowly turning to Mike slouched on the couch, grey eyes shot towards the screen. It didn’t take long for him to make out what exactly he was looking at.

_Jesus Christ-_

Levi had expected _anything but_ the momentary sight of what he just saw. His right eye twitched. Staring hard at his friend, Levi slowly spoke up in an icy tone.

“...Mike, are you fucking watching _porn_ while I’m here?”

With the exception of the background television noise, the room was silently stiff. The dirty blonde haired man paused briefly.

“...didn’t think you’d be peeking at my screen, Levi.”

The raven haired male made a face of disgust before glaring a hole into Mike’s head. He _knew_ the big oaf wouldn’t normally do this with just anybody around. Levi couldn’t give two horse craps on how long he’d been friends with Mike. The other was getting _too_ comfortable. All just cause they’d known each other for a while. Deciding to use his actions over his voice as always, Levi suddenly snatched the phone from Mike’s hands.

“ _Hey-!_ What are you do-”

Mid-snatch, the headphone wires disconnected from the device.

“ _F-fuuuck..! Please, harder!”_

Both men tensed up, caught off guard by the sexual speakered noise. Levi’s eyes widened as the audio threw him off-guard. _Christ, was the actor loud._

“Fucking shit, Mike. Watching dirty shit like _this-_ ”

Glaring at his friend again, Levi growled out his complaint. He was then about to shut off the device until grey eyes met the screen. Simultaneously, his brain and snapping at Mike came to a screeching halt upon eye contact with the video.

_...what the.._

_…….huh?_

Levi did a double take.

Gunmetal irises stared in blank shock at the video as his brain slowly processed the pixels and ever-recognizable voice.

...recognizable at least now that the older man had a face to attach it to.

Levi stood there, frozen, as a very familiar figure was moving back and forth on the screen. Or rather getting _fucked_ back and forth.

He couldn’t breathe.

Time and time again, Levi had the same thought regarding a certain individual. Those same thoughts had always been unchanging. Never wavering in the slightest.

....Eren Jaeger was a caregiver at Shiganshina Daycare who helped watch Levi’s daughter on the weekdays when the older man went off to work.

Eren Jaeger _always_ greeted Levi with a bright smile with every drop off and pick up.

Eren Jaeger...was a _good_ kid.

A university student with high grades, an endearing personality and bright future ahead of him. As far as Levi was concerned, the kid’s life revolved around work at the daycare and his school studies. Hell, maybe even his little blonde girlfriend too before going to bed properly at the end of the day.

So what _exactly_ was Levi staring at, in _horror_ , when grey eyes met Mike’s screen right now? A phone screen that had none other than innocent caregiver Eren Jaeger naked. Naked and shamelessly moaning while getting his brains fucked out on a gay porn site, that is. Not even screwing a girl but getting screwed like one.

Grey eyes were unable to tear away from watery ocean ones as Eren was on his hands and knees, taking it up the ass. The brunette’s eyes then flicked over to the camera, staring right back at Levi through needy, teary irises.

The shorter man’s jaw clenched.

There was no denying it...that was Eren Jaeger he was currently watching.

Eren Jaeger’s naked body sprawled on that couch. Eren Jaeger’s lips letting out those shameless moans. Eren Jaeger’s big round eyes sinfully tearing up with overstimulation. Eren Jaeger’s _ass_ getting filled with some unknown man’s cock.

“...are you going to give that back or are you suddenly inexplicably interested in gay anal sex?”

Speaking up slowly, Mike cast Levi a weirded out look as the father stood there slack, wide grey eyes glued to the screen. His other hand had been gripping his beer bottle so tight, his knuckles were going white. As Mike’s question finally registered in his head, Mikasa’s father slowly looked up with a bewildered look. Levi didn’t even know what to think about this situation, much less what to _do_ about it _._ Swallowing thickly, he stared back at Mike. After what seemed like eternity, Levi finally opened his mouth to reply.

Eren’s obscene moaning cut him off before he could get a single word in, unexpectedly blasting out of the speaker.

“D-daddy _..more..!”_

Levi’s face paled the second the audio reached his ears.

_D..daddy..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that escalated.


	3. I Saw You

_Levi’s POV_

“ _Ah-_ Welcome home, Mr. Ackerman!”

Looking up from Mikasa’s homework, Eren smiled sweetly at Levi as the older man silently walked in. At the sound of the caregiver’s voice, he stiffened up. His footsteps came to a halt.

_..that’s right. Eren was in his home._

_Eren the caregiver who was also in a raunchy gay porno._

Grey eyes slowly looked over at Eren and Mikasa.

The both of them were innocently seated at the kitchen table, their attention now focused on Levi. Two pairs of big, round eyes stared up at him, keenly waiting for his response. Swinging her legs, Mikasa stared back at her father silently as Eren continued attacking Levi’s sight with that blindingly bright smile. Throat tight and avoiding eye contact, Levi was unable to find his voice. Instead, he settled for a brief nod of acknowledgement at Eren’s greeting. Paying no mind, Eren enthusiastically spoke up again as he turned back to the packet of papers splayed out on the wooden surface.

“Just give me a second and I’ll be out of your hair! I’m just helping Mikasa with this history question..”

Even with Eren shouting over to him, Levi barely registered the words before walking off to the living room. Slowly setting himself down onto the sofa, he turned on the television. As expected, the random show playing did not ease Levi's nerves in the slightest. Grey eyes still continued to stare adamantly at the moving blurs on the screen despite Levi knowing any efforts of distraction were futile. His body still felt so tight, barely giving his lungs room to properly breathe.

He sat there in stumped disbelief. Disbelief that the same warm caregiver who was cheerfully teaching his child in the other room was the same man he had seen getting drilled into on a gay porn website mere hours ago. A million thoughts and questions were frantically running through Levi’s mind.

Why did Eren Jaeger do porn? Was he...homosexual? But then what about his girlfriend? Did Historia know? Did _anybody_ else around Eren know about the video?

Levi’s breath halted at the next question crossing his mind.

_...Did Eren still do it??_

Levi paused, conflicted.

_If Eren did...what was Levi going to do about this?_

Before Levi left Mike’s, he hastily asked for the link. As expected, the big oaf stared back at him in disbelief before asking why the hell a heterosexual divorcee of a father would need a gay porn link. In the end, Levi couldn’t exactly say _‘I need it to double check that my caregiver is a gay adult film star’_. Instead, he simply brushed off the question and snapped at Mike, insisting.

Now, Levi was sitting at home with a gay link in his text messages and a friend who now thought he was either possibly batting for the same team or flat out weird. Either way, Levi couldn't care less. It wasn’t like Mike had much leverage over him when the other was watching porn a mere yard away from him just earlier.

“..erman... _Mr. Ackerman!”_

A warm hand was clasping Levi’s shoulder as he was shaken out of his thoughts. Eren’s hand. Caught off-guard, Levi instinctively panicked at the touch. Wrenching his own hand around the touch, he forcefully yanked Eren’s fingers off of himself. Eren yelped, turquoise irises widening in shock as his fingers were suddenly being gripped so tightly. Grimacing, Eren winced in slight pain.

“..Mr. Ackerman..that hurts..”

Coming back to his senses, Levi’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he quickly let go of Eren. _Shit..what was he doing..?_ Dropping his hand, he slowly turned back to the screen, trying to focus on the show instead of the intruding lecherous thoughts of Eren in his head. Lewd images of Eren that wouldn’t leave his head, constantly teasing the corners of Levi’s conscience. The older man sharply exhaled.

He needed to _calm down._

Levi stared hard at the show with a clenched jaw before muttering an apology.

“...sorry.”

He didn’t know how to act around Eren. This was bad.

Rubbing his fingers with his free hand, Eren laughed nervously before shaking his head. It was clear he was slightly shaken up.

“Don’t worry about it..! I just wanted to tell you I got you some water…”

Motioning at a glass of water atop of the table that hadn’t been there before, Eren retained a nervous smile.

“you, uh, have a strong grip there, Mr. Ackerman..”

Levi parted his lips to speak as he turned to face Eren, smoke grey eyes meeting warm ocean ones. Only he found that he couldn’t. The words on the tip of his tongue had suddenly died from recollection as those same big oblivious teal eyes currently blinking at him were overrun by a mental flashback of them from Mike’s video––watery, needy, and _begging_ for sexual release.

A feeling of uncomfortable heat pooled in Levi’s gut.

Grimacing at himself, Levi avoided eye contact yet again and settled for staring at the bridge of Eren’s nose instead. He had no idea what to do in this situation. Eren was just standing there, staring at him so innocently. If it weren’t for the blatant evidence shoved in his face, Levi wouldn’t have believed Eren ever did such lewd things one bit. Camera or no camera. He quietly sucked in his breath.

_Should he pretend like everything was normal or confront Eren on the subject?_

In the end, Levi decided to ignore the pressing matter. At least for now.

“..I’ll pay you now so you can be on your way.”

“ _Oh-_ yes, of course..”

Responding with a tight smile, Eren nodded as Mikasa peeked into the room.

 _Normally_ , Levi was a relaxed and composed individual. However, you didn’t _normally_ see the man across from you naked and on his knees. If it weren’t for Mike’s stupid perversions, Levi woul have never fucking known. But he did fucking know and there was no such thing as magical memory wiping for him. That was reality.

Right now, it was obvious that Levi was not behaving as his usual self. It was to the point where Eren could even clearly tell. Then again...did he really not want to be aware of such information when Eren was standing right by him in his own apartment?

Walking up to the two, Mikasa tugged on Eren’s sleeve to grab his undivided attention. Focus diverted from Levi, Eren turned and looked down at her with a wary smile. He then crouched down to her eye level. Levi watched silently, lifting the glass of water Eren got for him to his lips.

“Yes, Mikasa?”

Mikasa fidgeted, fingering her sleeves before speaking up softly.

“I wanted to say…..thank you for babysitting me. My dad says it’s rude to not show..gratitude.”

Eyebrows raising at the big word, a cheek splitting grin made its way to Eren’s face. He laughed and tapped Mikasa on the nose.

“Well, you’re welcome. You’re a smart girl to use such big words! I’m sure your daddy is very proud of you!”

_‘D-daddy..more..!’_

At the sound of the word ‘daddy’ rolling from Eren’s lips, Levi violently choked on his water, mid-sip. Eren’s moans from the video came to the front of his conscience at full force, plaguing Levi’s mind with dirty thoughts. _Shit._ His brain had ceased to function. Caught off guard, Levi briskly set the cup down and began violently hacking up the liquid.

“ _M-Mr. Ackerman-!_ Are you okay..!?”

Stuttering out with panic, a shocked Eren sprung up from his crouch, tan hand firmly pounding Levi’s back. Eren’s hand against his frame felt like fire, pale skin heating up from the mere physical contact of the young man’s fingers. Levi’s body tensed up at the Eren’s touch. The brunette was currently staring at him with widened eyes and a concerned look. Grey orbs slightly watering, Levi grimaced before holding up a hand to reassure the Eren he was fine and more importantly, keep Eren at an arm’s length distance. He cleared his throat before replying hoarsely.

“..I’m fine. Just went down the wrong pipe.”

Nodding slowly, Eren pulled away, fidgeting across from the other. Levi sharply exhaled after coughing up the last of the sidetracked water. Not keen on looking the other in the eyes for now, Levi lifted his wrist and checked his watch for the time.

_9:00p.m._

Clicking his tongue, Levi turned to face his daughter before nodding in the direction of her bedroom.

“It’s 9 in the evening now. You know what that means, brat.”

Glancing over silently at the clock on the wall, Mikasa slowly nodded before walking up to her father. Small skinny arms wrapped around Levi’s waist as she hugged her father with a quiet mumble.

“Goodnight, dad.”

Gunmetal eyes softened at the intimate gesture before a porcelain hand nestled its way into the inky head of hair, patting his daughter on the head. It was moments like these that made Levi have absolutely no regrets about taking in Mikasa. Not that he ever did in the first place. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Eren staring at them. The look in Eren’s eyes was...different. It almost seemed like a look of adoration. Levi couldn’t help but silently wonder if Eren realized the face he was making at that moment.

“...goodnight, kid.”

Lowly murmuring, Levi watched as she pulled away and turned around. Eren stared back at the child, a warm smile on his face as Mikasa stared at him. Suddenly, those same arms were thrown around Eren’s hips. Levi watched as big ocean eyes stared down, slightly taken aback for a moment. Mikasa murmured her words into the soft folds of Eren’s shirt.

“...goodnight, Eren.”

Slowly recovering, big round irises grew soft with fondness at the gesture. Eren lightly laughed before patting Mikasa on the shoulder.

“Goodnight, Mikasa.”

With that, the raven haired girl pulled back, giving both parties one more look before quietly turning and leaving the room. Both men watched her go with endearment in their eyes. A peaceful feeling washed over the two of them as they watched Mikasa slowly pad over to her bedroom, small figure disappearing behind the wooden door as it softly clicked shut.

Then it was just the two of them. The room was silent once more.

Levi could feel Eren’s gaze boring into him. He didn’t even have to look to know Eren was currently staring at him, all nervous and fidgeting. Likely frantically thinking about what he possibly did wrong. The caregiver seemed to be at a loss for what to do next. Rubbing the nape of his neck, Eren cleared his throat awkwardly before crossing the living room. Levi watched out of the corner of his eye as Eren picked up his messenger bag hanging off the chair before turning to Levi. Levi silently reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Flipping through the bills, Mikasa’s father then briskly pulled out several twenties before holding it out to Eren.

“Take it.”

Eyeing the cash, he nodded before crossing the distance once more and coming to a stop in front of Levi. Eren couldn’t help but feel on edge being so close to him. Eren didn’t know why. Carefully taking the money, Eren glanced down at the bills, doing the math in his head before realizing the amount he was given. It was more than their settled price. A _considerable_ amount more. Turquoise eyes widened as his head whipped up from the money in his hands, facing Levi.

“ _Oh-_ Mr. Ackerman, you gave me a hundred instead of seventy-”

“Keep the extra.”

Levi briskly cut him off. Taken aback, Eren stood there, unsure and nervously fingering the bills in his hand.

_This was practically an extra one third of the original price..!_

No..Eren couldn’t..

He tried to gracefully reject again.

“It’s really fine, Mr Ackerman..! I like watching after Mikasa too..this isn’t necessa-”

Eren was cut off mid-sentence again.

“Do I have to repeat myself? Don’t be a shit.”

Scowling at Eren’s insistence, Levi’s voice dropped with irritation, not tolerating the other’s reluctance. He repeated himself firmly.

“ _Keep the money,_ Jaeger.”

Parting his lips, Eren faltered before reluctantly giving in. He had no idea why Levi was paying him the extra. Nonetheless, Eren slowly slipped the money into his bag before nodding slowly. He politely thanked Levi in an uncertain but appreciative tone.

“..thank you, Mr. Ackerman.”

A small uncertain smile made its way onto Eren’s face as those cerulean green eyes stared admirably at Levi. Slowly nodding, Levi couldn’t bring himself to act normal still. It was apparent that there was still tension between them, regardless of Eren not fully understanding himself why. It was thick in the air, blanketing the both of them to the point where breathing even felt like a self-conscious action. Eren fidgeted in his spot before coughing awkwardly. As Levi was about to walk over and open the door for Eren, the caregiver suddenly found his voice, speaking up.

“..I, uh, didn’t want to worry Mikasa earlier..but is there something wrong?”

And there it was. The million dollar question.

Levi froze up. Slowly turning to regard Eren, grey eyes warily forced themselves to look the other in the eyes. He didn’t think Eren would bring it up but then again, the younger man was only nervous around Levi at the most. Not exactly afraid. If that were the case then Eren wouldn’t have been able to suck Levi into weekly conversations in the first place. Thin lips pursed at the question as ocean irises stared cautiously at him. Everything about Eren’s demeanour screamed oblivious and worried as much as Levi’s screamed with tension. In the back of his head, Levi knew he was unable to look at Eren the same as long as this dirty little secret collected dust in the back of his head.

Levi was never one for naturally holding back. And so, the words slipped out of him.

“Eren, I saw you. I saw you in the porn video.”


	4. Yes Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said, this story is more racy and cutthroat. Especially when it comes to sexual content and possibly all around. The rating is now explicit.

_Levi & Eren’s POV _

“Eren, I saw you. I saw you in the porn video.”

_What…?_

Eren’s heart stopped the second those words left Levi’s mouth.

_Did Mr. Ackerman mean...those videos..?_

Levi watched Eren, his own posture rigid and wary as the younger man simply stood there unable to speak or move. Eren was _blindsided._ He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he couldn’t move or even think coherent sentences. He saw the way Mikasa’s father was looking at him. Wary grey eyes tinged with a hesitant tenseness to them and it was all directed at none other than Eren. Suddenly, the uncomfortable tension and rigid looks from Levi all made sense.

Only one short thought stabbed Eren’s horror-stricken conscience.

Oh god..Levi knew. Levi _..knew._

A non stop ringing had been going off in the back of the caregiver’s head since Levi confronted him. Eren tried to swallow but his mouth felt too dry for the miniscule act to be comfortable. He couldn’t even feel the saliva going down his now constricted throat. It felt painfully tight just like his chest.

Cool grey eyes finally climbed up from the wooden floor again, now meeting Eren’s shellshocked ones. Overwhelmed by the situation, Eren remained rigid in his position across from Levi like a deer caught in headlights. Tan hands clutched onto the strap of his messenger bag for dear life. The worn leather strained under his iron fisted grip as he wrung it out the same way Levi unintentionally did to his fingers earlier. Eren could feel himself practically sweating out his petrification.

The room was quiet. Too quiet.

Ocean eyes found themselves unable to tear away from the steel ones staring him down. He swallowed past the tight lump residing in his throat.

Eren had to say something. He had to _quickly_.

A shaky breath racked out of Eren’s lungs in the form of a nervous laugh. Tightly smiling at Levi, Eren feigned a confused expression that was poorly executed as Mikasa’s father stared intensely at him.

“Ahaha...I..I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Ackerman..”

 _Goddamnit._ Eren’s voice was nowhere near even as he wobbled through his response. Truthfully, the caregiver was surprised that words even came out let alone a proper answer when his throat felt so strained. His head was borderline spinning to the point where he wouldn’t be surprised if it twisted off his neck. It took everything in Eren to not begin trembling like a leaf.

Levi simply stared back silently, gunmetal eyes boring into Eren’s. He was clearly unconvinced and even less amused by the other’s piss poor response. Levi replied, irritated frustration evident in his unforgivingly sharp voice.

“You and I both know I’m not an _idiot_ , Eren. So stop acting like that’s the case.”

The blunt words came out without restraint, snapping out in a cold harsh tone like a cracked whip.

“...your face was uncensored and right there in the video.”

Eren flinched, teeth clamped down on the inside of his cheek as he felt his system run into panicked overdrive. _Fuck._ He didn’t think Levi would have really bought it in the first place. Nevertheless, it was worth a shot. Bewildered thoughts and questions crowded the Eren’s head as he stared back warily at Levi. It wasn’t like the other ever exactly had a warm expression or attitude in the first place but never had Levi’s demeanor seem so sharp and unforgiving towards Eren as it did now. Now that he knew of Eren’s dirty doings.

It tore a bit at Eren to know the man he respected so much was looking at him with such an estranged look, regardless of their formal relationship. Hands balling up into tight fists at his sides, Eren found himself unable to meet Levi’s eyes. Taking in the unnerved response, Levi decided to speak up, seeing the distressed state Eren was in. Despite the quiet and even voice, the words were forward and blunt.

“..Eren, are you sexually attracted to men?”

The question caught Eren off guard. Looking anywhere but at Levi, turquoise irises settled warily on the front door peeking out from behind the other’s shoulder. Maybe if Eren made a run for it, Levi would just never bring this up again..

The caregiver grimaced. Now that was wishful thinking.

Just as much as it was a possibility Mikasa’s father would drop it, it was just as likely, if not more, that Levi would say something to the daycare or other parents. After all, what mothers or fathers wanted someone like Eren to watch their children after finding out about _this_?

Now that Eren thought about it..why didn’t Levi kick him out yet at this point..?

Levi spoke up again, in a slightly less pressing tone.

“I just want to know if you’re still doing these...things.”

Eren paused. Levi’s question relooped in his head.

…. _oh._

It clicked in his head.

_The extra cash...the confrontation..Levi being divorced and single for a while…_

...the question just now too.

Slowly meeting Levi’s piercing gaze, Eren gulped. The stare almost felt intrusive, seeping into every crevice of Eren’s body and taking it in.

_So that’s what this was._

Ocean eyes slowly took in the older man in front of him. Taking in the man whose daughter he simply watched on weekdays but in a completely different light now. Eren had never really thought about the other in that..context. But he knew in the back of his head that Levi was an attractive man, regardless of his height. Eren always looked up to Levi, thoughts never really straying from blatant admiration and awe. Or rather he had forced them not to.

But now they were.

And Eren felt a bit overworked thinking about it now. About what Levi wanted from him.

He could feel a shameful heat stirring in his lower regions from his newfound thoughts as those grey eyes regarded Eren’s conflicted form in cold silence. The caregiver always knew Levi was attractive. However, the thought had been disregarded and shoved down since day one when Levi came with his daughter in tow to the daycare. After all, it would’ve been _highly_ unprofessional to try hooking up with a parent.

Now, the situation had changed. Hands balled into fists at his sides, Eren hesitated before shoving down any second thoughts. If he didn’t go through with this, who knew what would happen to Eren and his job too. He _needed_ the money and he loved working at Shiganshina Daycare..!

Feet padding against the white oak floor boards, Eren came to a stop right in front of Levi. Levi silently stared back, face void of emotions and body tense as cool grey eyes dug into Eren. Internally, however, he was running a mile deep in thoughts, slightly wary and unknowing of what exactly the other was planning to do. _Was Eren about to jump him?_

Yes, Eren was about four inches taller than him but Levi was positive he was more than capable of taking the kid down if Eren started attacking him for whatever reason. He was more filled out than Eren despite height and he grew up in the streets. He knew a thing or two when it came to fights. Therefore, Levi stood still, waiting for the words the other was to say in his defense. Gunmetal irises watched as Eren sweated buckets across from Levi.

Suddenly, Eren lunged forward _fast_ , catching the other off guard…

..and smashed his lips against Levi’s.

_….!?!?_

Brain shot, Levi’s grey eyes widened like saucers at the unexpected kiss. Instead of getting a punch thrown at his face like he expected, Eren’s mouth was on his. Eren’s hot tongue and teeth were against Levi’s lips, lewdly lapping and nipping at his pursed lips like a puppy in heat. The older man’s breath hitched. His body jolted as if electricity shot through his joints at the sensation of young man’s sinfully hot huffs against his lips. Lips that were now covered those of a man fifteen years his junior.

Levi was shellshocked to say the fucking least.

_What the hell brought this on!?_

_Shit-_ He had to say something…! Say something quick before they went past a line the two of them couldn’t return from.

“Ere- _nmph..!”_

Opening his mouth to bewilderedly ask Eren what he was doing, it only gave the other an opening. The caregiver didn’t hesitate, brashly taking the opportunity once thin lips parted. Eren’s wet tongue shoved past Levi’s barely clenched teeth, lewdly twisting and violating every crevice of the older man’s mouth with desperate need. Levi’s brain pounded with stupefaction. A faint light-headedness was beginning to settle in from the sensation of Eren’s tongue rubbing up against his. _Shit, why did it feel so good..?_ Drool began dribbling out of the corner of Eren’s lips as he ignored it and panted desperately against Levi’s lips. Levi tensed up at the dirty sounds of Eren’s weighted breaths shooting right into his ear.

 _He couldn’t do this-_

Eren’s body was pressed right up against his, Levi’s hands somehow ending up on the caregiver and sliding down. His fingers dug into Eren’s tantalizing hips, instinctively hungry for possession over the young man’s body. Eren’s skin felt like hot velvet, all but inviting Levi to mark up every inch of it and lay claim. The voice inside Levi’s head continued to snap at him but it sounded far away as if trapped behind a glass wall.

_Eren was Mikasa’s caregiver._

Eren began nipping at Levi’s neck, both hands pressed against Levi’s firm chest. Tan fingers were feeling Levi up, running back and forth against his chest and admiring how toned his form was. Half lidded ocean eyes stared at him, glazed over with absolute desire and need. Levi cussed, the words coming out garbled into Eren’s mouth as the caregiver went back for more sloppy kisses. 

_Eren was a 20 year old university student._

Tan fingers slowly slid down, running over Levi’s clothed abdomen before they began fingering his belt. Leg jerking at Eren’s unexpected forwardness, Levi’s knee accidentally pressed up against the other’s groin, kneading into Eren’s erection. An absolutely sinful moan left Eren’s soft lips, jolting Levi’s conscience back into the situation. He forcefully ignored the heat swelling in the lower half of his body from the obscenely explicit sound.

Eren was a young _man_.

“E- _Eren- goddamnit_..!”

Hands tightly gripping each of Eren’s arms, Levi took the remaining restraint he had and shoved the other away from him at arm’s length. Shocked by the reprimanding tone, jade green irises widened in alarm as Eren stared back at Levi, visibly lost and confused as to why he was pushed away.

Sharply breathing in and out, gunmetal eyes stared hard at Eren between black strands as Levi attempted to calm himself down. Fixing the caregiver with a wary look, Levi then sharply exhaled through his nose before speaking up slowly in a stern tone.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?”

Eren shrunk under the scolding glare from Levi as the older man growled at him. Wringing his hands, he felt himself on the brink of tearing up. Eren never got yelled at as a kid. Or he only did until his mom passed away. He wasn’t used to getting scolded like this..

Throat tight, the caregiver remained frozen, unable to answer as it took everything in him to not begin trembling. _Was he going to lose his job? What about food or his bills? What was Mikasa going to sa-_

“ _Eren._ Answer me right _now_.”

Jolted from his panicked thoughts, worried ocean irises flicked over to Levi. _He couldn’t-_ Eren just couldn’t lose his job..!

“S-sir, please..! I’ll do anything, I..I swear..!”

Face twisted with confusion, Levi stared at Eren, at a loss for words.

 _What..?_ Why did Eren want to fucking touch him so badly..!?

Levi slowly spoke up again, a wary look on his eyes as he slowly let go of the other.

“Eren..I’m an older man who is _fifteen_ years your senior. I have a daughter..I’ve had a wife...I’m not sure what brought on your impulsive actions or the belief that I-”

“But...Mr. Ackerman..you’re hard..?”

At Eren’s wary claim, Levi stopped speaking.

_..huh-?_

Mouth snapping shut, Levi whipped his head downwards in shock. Sure enough, he was sporting a hugely obvious tent in his trousers. Stupefied, Levi could only stare down, unable to fathom the fact that he had gotten hard over Eren.

“I…”

Levi began to speak but found his thoughts incohesive, words completely jumbled in his mind. His heart rate was off the charts, the cursed organ pounding in his tightened chest. Levi looked back up, eyes locking with Eren’s. It was him who was unable to process the situation now. Eventually, Eren leaned in, vibrant emerald irises staring at Levi just like they did in the perverse video.

Eren was closing the distance between them.

Levi’s heartbeat grew louder. He could practically hear his heart drumming in his ears. He was at a loss for why Eren was making him react _downstairs_.

_Was it the fact that he’d been abstinent for years? Or was it the way Eren was looking at him right now? Was it possibly just the aftershock of kissing a man?_

Levi didn’t know but it didn’t change the fact that he felt a shameful heat stir in his lower regions from Eren. Eren and his inexplicably tempting body. The younger man’s fingers flattened against Levi’s abdomens, earning a sharp inhale from him at the touch. Jade green eyes flickered back up to Levi again, Eren’s voice coming out in a soft, gentle murmur.

“Let me take care of it, sir..it must feel really tight down there.”

Levi swallowed thickly. Mikasa was knocked out just in the other room..Eren was nothing more than a caregiver..He didn’t even _fathom_ the idea of liking another man before let alone physically copulating with one-

A firm hand went straight for his crotch, and _squeezed_ , sending a pleasurable jolt into Levi’s appendage.

_Oh fuck-_

A low groan escaped his throat as a result, ripping Levi from his train of thought. Pleased by Levi’s response, tan fingers eagerly kneaded his clothed shaft, feeling up the prominent outline of his throbbing erection. A part of Levi felt like he needed to grab Eren once again, restrain the stubborn brat from taking this too far. However, his adamance dwindled as Eren slowly lowered himself to the ground. Knees softly thudding against the floor, he looked back up at Levi with a deceivingly innocent look. Levi could almost scoff at the irony of the situation of innocent, goody two-shoed Eren Jaeger going down on his knees for an older man’s dick. Or at least goody two-shoes was what Levi had thought of Eren before. Now, all the thoughts running through his mind were absolutely filthy and perverse no thanks to the caregiver.

Levi silently watched, tense, as Eren lifted his hands and began unbuckling his belt. Undoing the metal clasp, Eren gave the leather strap a good tug, the weight giving away before the band gave way and landed with a small thud against the boards.

“So...which video did you see?”

Asking in a quiet tone, Eren began fingering the buttoned clasp on Levi’s pants. Responding slowly, Levi furrowed his brows, the question leaving his mouth before he could think twice.

“There’s more than one..?”

Eren paused before slowly looking up at him with a small frown.

“...yes?”

Although the divorcee was not one to shame a person, regardless of their business, he couldn’t imagine why Eren would do such a thing. On top of it all, it didn’t seem like the other was the most enthusiastic when it came to the topic of his little secret films. Unbuttoning Levi’s pants, Eren gave them a tug. The fabric pulled down. He didn’t waste time in pressing Levi with more questions. The brat must have known he had leverage in this situation when he had Levi riled up and distracted.

“Was it the one outdoors..? Or the one in the garage?

Tan digits curled around the hem of Levi’s briefs as Eren hummed in amusement. Green eyes interlocked with his, quietly gaging Levi’s reaction. Levi remained silent, unanswering and on edge. His expression would have been passively apathetic if not for the way Eren was grinding his palm against his erection. As if Eren could read him, the caregiver slowly cocked his head before speaking up again, a small smile teasing his lips.

“....was it the daddy one?”

Levi tensed up, remaining unresponsive. Nonetheless, Eren could feel the way the other’s muscles in his legs tightened. He could see how Levi’s adams apple bobbed, steely eyes slightly tinged with fluster.

Eren had his answer.

The tiny smile on his lip slowly formed into a smirk as Eren softly scoffed in amusement. If he was going to go through with this, he might as well make the experience enjoyable. That really wasn’t a hard task. Turning his head up, Eren opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, licking a long wet stripe up the outlined underside of Levi’s erection over his briefs. Sucking in a breath between clenched teeth, Levi clenched his fists, forcing himself to remain as composed as possible.

“I never pegged you for having such a kink, Mr. Ackerman..”

Eren purred aloud as he trailed feathery kisses along the side of Levi’s strained cock. Ocean eyes flicked higher as Eren looked up at him with big teal eyes. Levi’s member twitched under the fabric. _Fuck, that look should have been illegal._.

Fingers already hooked around the briefs, Eren hesitated for a moment as he chewed on his lips. _Well..there was no going back now, was there? He might as well go all in._

Finally yanking down the thin fabric, Levi’s dick sprang out from the confines of his briefs. It was not only great in length but mouth wateringly thick in girth too. Rock hard and already beading at the top with precum, Eren would have volunteered Levi’s lower regions to be in a porno too given his size because oh _fuck,_ was it impressive. Jade eyes momentarily widened in surprise as Eren met the other’s half lidded irked stare with an amused glimmer, lips ringing into a silent ‘o’.

“Well..I guess they were wrong about height being a good indicator..”

Caught off-guard by Eren’s remark, Levi shot him a hard look before growling.

“ _Watch it,_ kid. You’re on thin ice.”

Shivering at the low timbre of Levi’s voice, Eren slowly locked eyes with Levi. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards before he purred at the older man.

“Yes, _daddy._ ”

Levi sharply inhaled. Dick jerking at the addressment, he cussed under his breath as Eren hummed in approval.

“Looks like the ‘you down here’ is more than honest..”

Getting hard from another man and having a daddy kink..

_Fuck..what was Eren doing to him?_

Levi could only watch in conflicted anticipation as the other placed both hands on the front of his thighs. Leaning in, Eren lustfully eyed Levi's throbbing shaft before parting his mouth. Soft lips wrapped around the tip of Levi’s cock, earning a guttural groan from the older man. Levi let his head fall back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The caregiver proceeded to flick his tongue out, slowly swirling it around the bulbous head, wet muscle eagerly lapping up the excess precum dripping out of Levi’s dick. Eren then proceeded to dip his tongue into the slit, eager to taste the salty heady fluid slowly dribbling out. The intoxicating combination of the seedy taste and laden scent of Levi made Eren feel lightheaded and fuzzy, craving more. 

Teeth clenched, Levi huffed as strong pale fingers slipped their way into a brown fluffy head of hair. Eren hummed in approval at the touch, pushing his head down and hungrily taking in more of Levi’s length. He could already feel Levi’s fat cock stretching his mouth wide and good as the heavy weight laid along his tongue. Feeling the vibrations from the humming around his cock, Levi moaned, the husky sound sending a jolting heat into Eren’s own lower regions. He thickly swallowed, in a state of bliss as Eren’s mouth worked its magic. Levi could feel the walls of Eren’s hot throat pleasantly clenching around his shaft.

_Shit, Eren was a little too good at this._

Sizeable cock now snug in Eren’s throat, the younger man bobbed his head, lips wrapped around in a sinfully tight ‘o’. Eren was desperate for more of Levi’s dick in his mouth. Desperate for more of the musky taste of Levi’s heavy cock on his tongue. Shakily heaving, Levi tried his best to remain silent, insistent on not making too much noise. After all, the last thing he needed was his daughter to see her favorite caregiver Eren Jaeger on his knees like a whore for her dad.

The strained silence only added more indecency to the situation. The living room was now full of the sounds of weighted, heated breaths and slick lewd squelches from Eren’s throat eagerly pumping Levi’s cock for cum. The slapping sounds only grew louder as the caregiver’s plump lips fervently met the thick drool covered hilt of Levi’s pulsating erection with each bob of his head. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he sucked someone’s dick but he knew Levi’s was more than up to par in size. He also _tasted_ great too which made Eren only more eager in servicing Levi. Eren was sure he left the slutty phase of his life behind in highschool but Levi’s dick was making him want to dive right back in again. To be reduced into nothing but the older man’s bitch.

Deciding to look back down at the man below him, strained smokey grey irises pulled away from the apartment walls, oblivious to the other’s sinful thoughts and flickering down to Eren. Eren who was staring right back up at him with heavily dilated pupils, flushed hollowed cheeks and mouth full of his pulsing cock. Emerald irises were feathered by long brown lashes. Eren stared up at Levi with an intensely lustful look, ocean eyes earnestly taking in the man he was on his knees for. An unstable exhale left Levi’s lungs at the pornographic view. Eren being below him was making him entertain far worse ideas. Ideas that would leave the caregiver unable to walk or even think straight for days to come.

Already nearing a climax, Levi grimaced, fingers tightening around Eren’s short strands before firmly pulling. Frustration began teetering at Levi’s conscience. _He needed Eren to stop being such a teasing minx._ A small muffled noise of surprise slipped off Eren’s tongue along with Levi’s dick as a slick popping sound resounded from the action. Panting heavily, Eren’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at Levi who stopped him. _Maybe Levi had a thing for edging..?_ The older male simply let out a slow exhale, slightly wincing. His cock strained for release as it throbbed, protesting the absence of Eren’s warm moist throat around it.

“E..Eren..stop..I’m going to come..”

Panting out in a frustrated rasp, Levi cupped Eren’s cheek before grimacing. Eren regarded the other with a questioning look, his breaths feathering Levi’s erection.

“Shouldn’t I continue then?”

Furrowing an eyebrow, Levi shuddered as he watched Eren lean forward and begin to mouth the side of his dick. Seeing the caregiver who usually greeted him politely doing something so obscene such as giving him a blowjob made Levi feel simultaneously guilty and aroused at the same time.

“Eren..it’s _dirty_..”

Muttering as the crease between his brows deepened, Levi’s thumb ran along the side of Eren’s jaw. For a second, he had thought he saw the slightest tint to the Eren’s face but it was gone as soon as it had been there. Levi chalked it up to his imagination. He wasn’t thinking straight after all..in more ways than one. Eventually, a scoff escaped Eren’s dampened lips. Lidded ocean orbs regarded Levi with slight humor for a good second.

“You dirtying me? That’s a bit funny to think, considering how we got into this situation in the first place..”

Trailing off in a murmur, Eren then parted his lips and stuck out his tongue. He refused to break eye contact with Levi as Eren obscenely lapped a slow wet stripe against the side of Levi’s twitching cock. The caregiver’s drool obscenely dripped down Levi’s twitching shaft as it stringed from Eren’s sloppy tongue. Emerald eyes stared right into grey with naked desire. The look rattled Levi up in more ways than one.

 _Fuck-what a little shit..!_ Levi cussed under his breath at Eren’s insistence.

Seething at the white hot sensation, Levi’s free hand dug its fingers into the side of his right thigh, forcing himself to keep the little rationality he had. Dragging his tongue upwards, Eren began to smirk after the wet muscle reached the tip and pulled away. Levi’s body was practically shaking with tight tension, controlling himself as best as he could. However, his paper thin restraint was already beginning to crumble.

“Do you like when I talk dirty, Mr. Ackerman?”

Eren crooned in a knowing voice before hungrily lapping at the tip of Levi’s cock again. The older man clenched his jaw. It was apparent that Eren had his answer. Irked by the other’s teasing, gunmetal orbs scrutinized Eren. Levi remained silent besides the shaky racked breaths leaving his lungs. Being a brat, Eren decided to egg Levi on with dirty talk. Breath ghosting the head of Levi’s dick, Eren whined needily.

“I love the taste of your fat cock..don’t you want to release _deep_ inside my throat? I’m sure that would feel so good for you, daddy..”

Grey eyes widened in shock at the obscenely naughty words leaving Eren’s mouth. Levi grit his teeth as Eren lowered his head again, beginning to hungrily take in every inch of Levi’s cock.

“Fucking _shit_ , Eren-”

Hissing out in a breathy growl, Levi found himself unable to push Eren away let alone even wanting to at this rate. The caregiver was a little too fucking good at this, tongue twirling around Levi’s rock hard shaft as if it was candy. Bobbing his head vigorously, Eren began moaning, purposely making obscene slurping noises as he blew Levi.

Before Eren knew it, the pale fingers on his head began tightening on brown strands as Levi’s hand suddenly shoved Eren’s head down on his dick. Jade irises widened in shock. Eren slightly gagged as Levi slammed in, throat squeezing down on Levi’s dick twitching violently inside. Tan hands kneaded Levi’s thighs as Eren barely managed to dig Levi’s cock balls deep down his throat. Eyes tearing up, he could feel the hot tip hitting the back of his throat.

Feeling slightly light headed, the caregiver found himself in a foggy state of pleasure. He couldn’t breath when Levi’s erection was filling up his passageways for oxygen. After the other’s incessant teasing, Levi’s restraint had snapped.

Clicking his tongue, Levi sternly stared down at round teary ocean eyes quivering with tears. He grinded his cock deeper into the inside of Eren’s throat causing the brunette to almost choke on it again. As a result, Eren whimpered, shoulders trembling. The quivering sound only began festering a sick satisfaction within Levi’s gut as he growled at the caregiver. He wanted Eren to tremble like that more. To beg and whimper under him. If the brat was going to be such an insistent little shit then Levi was going to put Eren in his place. Brows dipped in irritation, he spat his words down at Eren with a sharp quip.

“I may have patience for many things, Eren, but I’m not virtuous. If you want my cum so badly then I’ll give it to you, you fucking _slut_.”

At the demeaning addressment, a downright filthy moan warbled out of Eren’s cock-filled mouth. Not much to Levi’s surprise, it seemed like Eren had a degradation kink. Deciding to let the other come up for air, he yanked Eren’s head back, thick cock sliding out of wet lips as drool dribbled down the brunette’s chin. The caregiver gasped for air, panting like an overheated dog before barely being able to stutter out his words.

“Y-yes..please, daddy...cock..”

 _How cute._ Even out of breath and soiled, Eren was desperately begging for his cock like a whore. Looking down at the wrecked state Eren was in, Levi began lazily stroking his cock as Eren stared at it. Parted lips and wide blown pupils, the young man was eyeing Levi’s dick with shameless want.

“..suck it good before I change my mind.”

Muttering begrudgingly, Levi clicked his tongue in disapproval. Eren nodded vigorously with half lidded eyes, tongue lolling out as he opened wide. Levi yanked him forward again, shoving his cock deep into Eren’s waiting mouth. Despite the rough treatment, Eren seemed to get off on Levi’s cock brutally fucking into his tight throat. If there was anything to go by, the dazed pleasured look in Eren’s eyes said he even thoroughly relished the rough manhandling. It was behavior that was least expected based on Levi’s previous perception of Eren. The previous perception of Eren being an upright, innocent kid that is. However, that belief had been tossed out the window now as Levi watched his precum spill all over Eren’s drool-soaked chin.

_Levi couldn’t have been more wrong._

Eren lapped up the remaining fluids like a depraved whore, desperate to milk Levi’s dick clean. Guttural, wrecked moans were now shamelessly slipping out of those lips that smiled cheerfully at Levi on the weekdays.

_Eren was a very bad boy._

“ _Fuck_ _-_ that’s right, baby- _right there_..!”

Grunting out praise between gravelly moans, Levi continued face fucking Eren, shaft brutally slamming down the younger man’s wind pipe as precum spilled from the head. Feeling himself beginning to climax, Levi sharply inhaled before pumping his dick in Eren’s mouth. Fucking into the tight heat, Eren’s sloppy lips slapped against the hilt of Levi’s dick as the older man cussed under his breath, profanities intertwined with deep groans that made Eren’s lower regions throb.

“ _Shit-_ I’m coming..!”

Strong pale digits knotted into Eren’s hair, Levi slammed his dick into Eren’s mouth over and over. Eren’s tongue ran along the underside of his erection. He restrained his gag reflex as tears brimmed at the corner of ocean eyes. Going over the edge of his orgasm, Levi let out a raspy strained moan as he buried his cock balls deep into Eren’s throat and came. The older man shuddered as he rode out his climax, semen excessively splurting all over the back of Eren’s tongue, generously coating it. His dick twitched in the tightness of the caregiver’s throat. Eren whimpered in response, frantically swallowing down the thick seed earnestly as his aching, sore throat bobbed with each gulp.

Eventually coming down from his orgasm, Levi was left feeling drained and physically sated. He finished blowing his load into Eren’s mouth before moving back. Pulling Eren’s mouth off his shaft, an obscene string of drool dripped from the other’s swollen, wet lips as a result. Once separated, Eren fixedly looked up at Levi with a dazed look before opening his mouth and swallowing up his half hard member again, giving Levi’s shaft one more bob to get every last bit of cum. He hollowed out his cheeks, making sure Levi was watching him as Eren cleaned up the remaining semen dripping off Levi’s dick with his tongue. Purposely letting Levi’s dick slick out of his lips with a wet pop, he licked his lips before breathily murmuring out yet another obscenely filthy line with a lidded stare.

“Your cum tastes so good, Daddy..”

Levi could only stare back down at Eren with tightly pressed lips and wary shock, unsure of how to deal with the caregiver now.

Eventually tearing his stare away from the other, Levi hastily zipped back up his pants before leaning down and slowly picking up his belt. Self-conscious and wound up, Levi watched as Eren scoffed before he began getting up. As Eren began to get off his knees, a strong pale hand came into view in front of him. He blinked.

_Oh-_

Eventually realizing Levi was holding out a hand for him, Eren paused before grabbing it. With ease, Levi pulled Eren up to his feet. An awkward silence settled around the two of them once more. Finally, Levi spoke up slowly, a dry sense of humor in his words as he put on his belt.

“Do you normally go around sucking the dicks of fathers you babysit for?”

Eren paused, temporarily in thought. Picking up his messenger bag, he turned to face Levi. Looking him up and down, Eren responded with equally brash words and the ghost of an amused expression.

“Only the hot ones.”

Levi tensed up at the counter, his composure ruffled as the caregiver boldly kept eye contact after his response. Shaking his head in disbelief, Levi couldn’t even tell if the other was joking or not at this point. After all, there were many new sides of Eren he was seeing all of a sudden. It was hard to keep up with what was real or not at this point. Besides the very real and guiltily pleasurable deepthroat blowjob Levi just received if his soiled briefs were anything to go by.

Running a hand over his face, the raven haired male didn’t know what to say or do. Why did Eren do that? Why did _he_ do that?

The caregiver’s voice interrupted Levi from his thoughts.

“So...I trust you’ll let me off the hook for this, Mr. Ackerman?”

_...What?_

Looking up from the wooden flooring, Levi’s attention snapped back to Eren. A thin brow dipped in confusion as he stared back at Eren who seemed on edge after the spoken aloud question. Stumped, Levi slowly crossed his arms, regarding the caregiver with wary eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Eren frowned at Levi’s response, clearly having expected a different response. Reiterating, Eren spoke up slowly again.

“..you’ll let me off the hook by not telling my boss. Since I did you a little..favor.”

…

Oh.

Realization hit Levi. The color drained from his face.

_Oh no._

“Eren…”

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman?”

Big oblivious cerulean green eyes stared at him, warily waiting for Levi to speak. Grimacing, Levi held up a hand before speaking up again slowly.

“Did you..did you do.. _that_ so I wouldn’t report your..background?”

Now it was Eren’s turn to experience puzzlement. Face twisting with uncertainty, he slowly readjusted the leather strap resting on his right shoulder before replying.

“...was that not what this was?”

Processing Eren’s words, Levi blinked slowly before raising his arm and pinching the bridge of his nose. He grimaced as a feeling of dread ran through him. At the other’s reaction, Eren grew nervous, fidgeting in his spot before speaking up hastily.

“If it wasn’t enough, I could do it a-”

“ _Fucking shit-_ wait- _no-._ ”

Cutting Eren off, Levi cussed under his breath before taking a deep breath. He had thought _maybe_ Eren pulled that fast on him because- because...well-

Levi didn’t exactly _know_ but the last thing he was expecting was _this_ being the reason! Now, he was left feeling bad for Eren and especially guilty about their recently ensued...dirty doing. Realizing the caregiver was now staring at him with a lost and worried expression, Levi shook his head before finding his words.

“..what I mean to say is..that’s..that’s not what I was trying to do. That..wasn’t what I was trying to do _at all_ , Eren.”

“...huh?”

Eren paused, processing the other man’s words.

“...but..the extra money-”

“You’re a _college_ student, Eren. I was just trying to be..charitable. I know you aren’t the most well off. I imagined you must need it if you’re doing _adult videos_.”

Taken aback, Eren’s thoughts raced around inside his head before he spoke up again, voice edging on lost panic as he stuttered.

“..b-but..what about the question about my preference?”

Thinking back to what Eren was referring to, realization hit Levi as he made a face.

“I asked because it doesn’t make a shit ton of sense when you have a girlfriend.”

If Eren seemed lost before, the look on his face now was downright stumped. In turn, Eren’s stupefaction only made Levi begin to question the situation at hand further. _Why did Eren look so perplexed?_

“... _girlfriend??_ ”

Hissing out in a loud whisper, Eren echoed the other in a bewildered tone. Levi snapped back, slightly irked and just as confused.

“Yes, brat! The blondie princess..!”

Hearing Levi’s claim, an airy laugh of disbelief left Eren’s lips as he rubbed his temples.

“...Mr. Ackerman.”

“ _What.”_

“..Historia is a _lesbian_.”

Falling silent, Levi stared back at Eren, taking in the newfound information.

“..what?”

He repeated himself. This time, with less irritance.

“.. _lesbian_?”

Eren nodded slowly before he continued.

“..Yes. Historia is a lesbian who has a _girlfriend_.”

Levi stood there dumbfounded and still processing the information. Perplexed, Eren shook his head before throwing a hand in the air.

“Why the heck did you think I was dating _Historia_!?”

 _Shit, why did he think that??_ At Eren’s question, Levi racked his brain, slowly realizing why.

“...the neighborhood moms were saying that was the case.”

At that, another disbelieving scoff left Eren’s lips.

“Yeah- well, the neighborhood moms like to say _a lot_ of things, Mr. Ackerman. They gossip nonstop. It’s like their own form of breathing!”

 _Fuck, Eren did have a point._ Running a hand over his face, Levi sharply exhaled. After a moment, Eren himself began calming down. Coming back to the topic, he paused with a wince before deciding to ask one more question while he could.

“...I..so..why did you ask me if I was still..?”

Levi spoke up in exasperation.

“Eren, I wanted to know _why._ I feel like it’s also fucking understandable to want to find out if your own caregiver is still taking it up the ass in the porn industry.”

Swallowing hard, Eren ignored the heat spreading throughout his face at Levi’s blunt words. His brain went over each of Levi’s responses once more before his chest squeezed with dread. At this point, it was more than clear they both misunderstood the situation.

And _oh god,_ was Eren horrified.

_If this was the case then that meant he quite literally went down on one of his customer’s fathers. And Levi didn’t even ask for it..! Plus, wasn’t he divorced on top of already having a daughter? That meant the other was definitely not gay at least.._

Piecing together incoherent sentences under his breath, Eren felt absolutely traumatized. Now that the situation had changed, a wave of embarrassed mortification came over him, Face turning bright red with embarrassment, Eren’s eyes widened as he started speaking aloud in shock.

“..Oh my god. _Oh my god._ I just made you let me suck your _dick_..!”

 _What the fuck did he just do!?_ Maybe if this wasn’t such a weighted scenario, Eren would have honestly enjoyed it because in all honesty, Levi _was_ packing down there and the _assertiveness_ too- _Wait fuck, focus, Eren! As always, he wasn’t thinking-_

“..Eren.. _Eren._ ”

Recognizing Levi’s voice after the second or third call, Eren snapped out of his panicked thoughts and slowly looked at Mikasa’s father warily. The other shook his head at Eren’s expression before sighing.

“Look..let’s..let’s just forget about this, okay? Pretend this didn’t happen..”

Speaking up slowly, Levi’s voice was firm but reassuring. It felt like it was lulling Eren into a relaxed comfort.

“...but I still want answers. Let’s discuss this at a more..appropriate time and setting.”

Nervously chewing the inside of his cheek, Eren felt hesitant. Did Levi maybe want something else from him..? The caregiver didn’t have much..! He didn’t know what the other might expect from him..

Meeting gunmetal eyes, Eren felt a bit hesitant in pressing the issue or defying Levi’s proposition when the other was staring at him so intensely. Therefore, he settled for the next best thing.

“..okay.”

Mumbling out a meek response out of his tight throat, Eren then adjusted his leather strap again. Levi hesitated as if he had something to say. In the end, he pressed his lips together and settled for a firm nod. Eren watched Mikasa’s father walk towards the front and he followed after. Unlocking the door, Levi then turned to Eren.

“...get home safe, Eren.”

Feeling a tightness in his chest, Eren found himself a bit unused to receiving caring words. It made him feel a bit warm.

...It wasn’t a bad feeling.

Flashing a weak smile at Levi, Eren then replied softly before heading out.

“I will, Mr. Ackerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blowjobs first, explanations later. right.


	5. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter.

**Chapter 5**

_Eren’s POV_

“Oi, what are you staring at so hard? You look like you’re gonna pop your eyes out or something if you keep going like that.”

Hearing the voice of his friend, Eren grumbled before halfheartedly picking up the remote controller and chucking it towards the vicinity of the other party.

“Shut up, Connie..I’m thinking.”

At those words, a new and _much_ more annoying voice resounded in the apartment with a sneer.

“Eren Jaeger using his head instead of his fists? What a damn miracle.”

Head jerking up, ocean eyes glared at Jean who flopped down onto the couch to his right. It was a Saturday and a weekend. Therefore, Eren had no work or school. However, that same rule also applied to his roommates, Connie and Jean.

Sharing a living space with three guys wasn’t all that bad on top of them all being long-time friends. Polite mannerisms and tip-toeing around was thankfully not a hurdle any of them had to go over when it came moving in with each other because of it. Besides, Eren could be off a _lot_ worse. Right now was quite possibly one of the better—if not best—experiences of his living situation.

The only complaint he had was Connie needing to keep it down when Sasha came over and the two of them were screaming at the top of their lungs at some decrypt video game. But it wasn’t as bad as when Jean decided to fucking bring a lay over without any forewarning. As a result, Eren had to find out about his friend’s activities by either repeated thumping from the wall connecting his and horse face’s bedrooms or the gross sock Jean would hang on his doorknob to signal when he wanted ‘privacy’.

“...coffee in the afternoon? Who the fuck are you texting?”

Suddenly feeling Jean’s breath near his right ear as the other sneaked a peek at his screen and read his texts aloud, Eren whipped his head around to shove him away but it was too late. Jean snickered, already back at his spot on the couch with an amused look.

“Ey, Connie. Eren here is texting some _grandpa_!”

Cackling at his own joke, Jean tried leaning in for another glance but was met with Eren’s foot kicking at him. Rolling his eyes, Eren scoffed at Jean.

“Oh _fuck off_ , Secretariat. He’s not _that_ old.”

Raising an eyebrow at Eren’s response, Connie frowned before slowly speaking up.

 _“that_ old? ..then how old is he?”

Fingers stilling mid-type on his keyboard, Eren hesitated. Both roommates were now staring at him, waiting for his answer. After a weighted pause, he hesitantly gave the answer.

“.....he’s like...35 years old.”

Jean couldn’t hold it in. Sputtering into full blown laughter, he pointed at Eren in amused disbelief.

“Holy fuck, dude. Okay, maybe not a grandpa but this guy is fifteen years older than you!? Next thing, you’re going to be telling us you’re some side bitch while he’s at home with the wife and kids.”

Scowling at Jean, Eren defensively tucked his phone closer to himself before muttering.

“No wife…….just a daughter.”

Jaw dropping at Eren’s admittance, Jean snorted at him.

“So you’re seeing a _DILF_.”

What-!? Sputtering at the claim, the caregiver stared at his friend in shock.

“I’m seeing _a_ _what?”_

This time, it was Jean’s turn to scoff at Eren. Picking up the remote Eren tossed at him, Jean turned on their small television and flicked through the channels as he responded nonchalantly.

“A dilf. Come on, Eren. ‘Daddy I’d like to fuck?’ Don’t play dumb. Connie and I both know you have some weird preferences for older men.”

Eren flushed before flipping Jean off and angrily retorting.

“ _Fuck you-_ it’s not even like that..!”

Except it was. Eren had a thing for older men. Not that he’d ever admit it sober however..

Connie, on the other hand, wasn’t behaving any better. Slapping a hand to his shaved head, he snorted before slowly speaking up.

“Dude...then why are you having coffee with him tomorrow?”

Falling silent, Eren pursed his lips before speaking up slowly. It wasn’t exactly a situation he wanted to really disclose and he _really_ wasn’t about to blatantly admit that he accidentally gave someone’s father a blowjob after said father found his porn.

“It’s...complicated. But we’re just acquaintances. He kind of throws me off. Sure, I admire him but he’s super reserved and all that. I don’t think I’ve ever even seen him genuinely _smile_.”

Firmly stating, Eren shot Jean a look as his friend shrugged and turned his attention to the screen. Connie’s eyes were now focused on the television show as well.

“Alright..whatever you say man.”

Shaking his head, Eren rolled his eyes at the two before standing up and heading to his room. Whatever. It wasn’t new for his friends to tease him with stupid shit. Besides, Eren knew they were just trying to get under his skin for the fun of it. It was normal at this point.

* * *

“....Eren. Stop fidgeting.”

Clicking his tongue in disapproval, grey eyes shot Eren a look across the table. Snapped out of his squirming, Eren’s body stilled at the realization of his unrest. He sheepishly glanced apologetically at Levi who was quietly drinking a cup of black tea.

“Ah..my bad, sir.”

It was already Sunday and the two of them were seated outside of Sina’s having drinks. While Levi settled for a cup of black tea, Eren ordered a peppermint mocha. An order to which Levi raised a brow in question at him for. Nonetheless, he didn’t make any comments regarding the other’s sugary choice. Eren either didn’t care or was oblivious to his own childish preferences. Maybe it was both.

Setting his cup down, Levi cleared his throat before leaning back and crossing his arms. A moment of silence washed over the two as grey eyes stared at Eren, quietly gaging him and the scenario before beginning the conversation.

“You already know what my first question is.”

Levi stated his words curtly as Eren nervously fingered the cardboard cup warmer around his large mocha.

“..I believe I do, sir..”

“Tell me then. I assume you did adult films for reasons other than for the fun of it.”

Eren hesitated. After all, in order to give his response, he would have to unearth other details about his life that weren’t exactly ideal. He didn’t want Levi to look at him with reproach. Seeing the other’s reluctance, Levi clicked his tongue before speaking up again.

“Eren. I’m here to understand. You’re not in trouble.”

After years of raising a daughter, Levi had learned the worthwhile lesson of how to show...comfort. At least, in his own way. Although he didn’t coddle or coo like other people, taking care of Mikasa had taught him what words were necessary at times. It was one of the upsides of fatherhood.

Thankfully, the words seemed to somewhat soothe Eren’s anxiety at the very least. No longer tearing at his cardboard cup warmer, he took a deep breath before speaking up.

“...money. I needed..the money.”

Levi frowned.

“..But you go to Trost University. I can’t imagine the income from porn can fully support you there even if you fucking lived and breathed it.”

It was then that Levi noticed Eren’s grip on his cup tightening. Knuckles whitening, the caregiver was borderline choking his drink out as an intense look was ignited in his eyes. When finding his words, Eren didn’t have anything delightful to say as Levi expected based on his volatile reaction.

“I have a scholarship to help. But my classes and school fees? That’s the _only_ fucking thing my bastard of a father pays for..!”

Eren’s face twisted into an angered expression, brows dipped with a scowl. His shoulders suddenly began to shake as he rewinded back to every single memory, every single action and deed he had to manage to pull off. All for some fucking meals or a place to live. All because his dad decided to leave him high and dry with no warning the second he was legally able to. Just the thought of his father made Eren's blood _boil._ Teeth gritted, the caregiver continued his story with a tight throat and infuriated words.

“That son of a bitch _never_ treated me like his son as soon as my mom passed away. He treated me like I was nothing the one fucking time in my life I needed him _most_. You’d think after my mom kicked the bucket from stage four cancer, what we had left of our family would matter more than ever, right? That the two of us would stick together, right?”

Laughing hoarsely, Eren gritted his teeth at the thought of his father. His father that hadn’t made a single effort to contact him as soon as Eren shipped himself off to university. The only evidence of his father's presence in the his life was through the stupid paid off school bills. But of course, maybe Eren had to be gracious that Grisha was even paying for anything at all after he turned eighteen.

Silently taking in the information, Levi then muttered slowly.

“So the videos..”

Eren scoffed, taking a chug of his drink before slamming the cup down.

“No fucking warning once I turned eighteen. The minute I had to go to Trost, he upped and disappeared with nothing except a note saying to take care of myself. With couch hopping, I still had to pay for my food and everything. I hate being helpless so I did the fastest thing possible for some quick money. You saw it. I’m _not_ ashamed of those videos..but I rather not risk my job over it.”

Mulling over his own response, Eren then paused before glancing over at Levi. A perplexed expression began forming on his face as he thought about the situation again. 

“Speaking of...how did you come across..that? I mean, haven’t you said you’re a divorcee let alone you having a daughter? I can’t imagine you usually watch gay porn if you did a woman. Unless..you’re bisexual?”

The caregiver’s question was voiced in a much more timid voice as his father was no longer the main subject. Regarding Eren with an unreadable expression that made him eventually quiet down, Levi paused.

“I came across your films due to the big oaf I visited when you took care of Mikasa. He’s gay and I’m...straight. Or so I believed myself to be..”

Levi trailed off with strained uncertainty despite his placid expression. Grey eyes wandered over Eren’s figure. Realizing what Levi was referring to, Eren’s face grew hot at the memory. He briskly lifted his cup to his face, partially hiding behind it as he took another nervous gulp. Regarding the others' reaction with a wary amusement, Levi eventually shook off the awkward feeling himself before continuing.

“..but based on your rambling, I think you’ve made a wrong assumption. Yes, I am divorced and have done...women. However, Mikasa is adopted.”

_..what?_

Having been mid-sip into his mocha, Eren let the information sink in, eventually caught off guard by the last sentence. Staring with wide eyes as Levi, a bit of the peppermint beverage dribbled down his chin as he unconsciously parted his lips from the styrofoam rim in shocked confusion.

“...huh? But..you two look so alike..?”

Levi clicked his tongue in disapproval at the mess trickling down Eren’s chin.

“Oi. Stop drooling like a mutt. Clean yourself up and I’ll explain.”

“ _Ack-_ oops..”

Hastily grabbing some of Levi’s napkins, Eren began cleaning himself as Levi mentally reprimanded himself to not think of what _else_ had dribbled down the caregiver’s chin before. Levi crossed his legs and began explaining once Eren began brashly wiping at his chin.

“Mikasa is blood-related to me. However, I am not her father through blood. I believe, technically, she’s a second or third cousin. I never cared to look into it. In fact, I didn’t know the brat existed until her parents were supposedly killed. Attempted human-trafficking. She was the only survivor. Besides my uncle, I was the only blood relative left. That’s how she came to my doorstep as a baby and how I became a divorcee.”

Levi fingered his cup as he glanced over to see if Eren was at least partially paying attention.

"Wait..a daughter is the reason you're divorced..?"

Looking over to see fully focused ocean eyes on him, Levi was surprised by Eren’s avid listening. The way the other's teal eyes went wide with curiousity and tan fingers gripped the cup of mocha in anticipation as if Levi was telling him the most mind revelating thing. Then again, Eren did have some form of idolization towards him for whatever reason. Humming in amusement, Levi took the interested response as a sign to continue.

“..At the time, I was dating a woman my uncle, Kenny, had introduced me to and made me see. I eventually married her. We had our moments but there was never any intense fervor or passion in our wedlock. We cared for each other and I did..love her. But there was distance. Especially more so when I had to divert most of my attention to Mikasa. She couldn’t handle it and so she left."

Something in Levi's jaw locked as he spoke up in a strident tone.

"But make no mistake..”

Setting down his cup, grey eyes hardened before he stared right into Eren’s with unwavering self-assurement.

“Mikasa may be adopted but my place as her father was earned through _raising and loving_ her. I couldn’t give less of a shit if the brat came from my own sperm or not. I have never regretted taking her in. I am her father and she is _my_ daughter.”

As Levi took in Eren’s expression, he noticed the other was looking at him the same way as before. Before when he said goodnight to Mikasa. Levi frowned in confusion before questioning Eren.

“...that face. What’s up with you?”

“...huh?”

“You have a certain expression from time to time when I'm with Mikasa. Except you had it on just now as well. Why?”

Cocking his head, Eren paused, slightly confused as he thought on Levi’s words. Taking in the other's response, Eren seemed to have finally realized his own expression had changed. He laughed nervously, quickly recomposing himself before shaking his head.

“It’s..nothing really.”

Deciding to let it go for now, Levi eyed Eren before turning away.

“Alright.”

Ending that segment of their conversation, Levi paused before looking back at Eren out of the corner of his eye. Grey irises settled on a tousled mop of brown hair and emerald irises. From what the other had told him, it seemed like Eren only had himself to rely on and occasionally the help of friends when it came to sustainability. He even had to go so far as to make..adult films.

Levi was more than familiar with what it was like having to survive on close to nothing. After having a daughter, his compassion and sympathy for others had only grown, whether he liked that fact or not. Thus, the question left his mouth without a second thought.

“How are you doing now?”

Eren's head whipped up as a lost expression came over his face.

“...Huh?”

Levi reiterated his words firmly.

“Now. Your financial state. _Do you need money?_ ”

Realizing what Levi was asking him, Eren’s eyes widened before he frowned and quickly shook his head.

“If you’re trying to do what I think you are, I’m fine..really. It wouldn’t sit well with me just taking your money like that.”

A firm look was in Eren’s eyes as he spoke with finality.

“Look. I may not exactly take pride in the things you’ve found..but I’m not ashamed either. I worked for my money and I’m not keen on being some charity case, Mr. Ackerman.”

Slightly taken aback, Levi absorbed the other’s words. Eren was definitely more of a spitfire than he had previously thought. However, it wasn’t a bad thing. If anything, Levi found it to be captivating to see such intensity and fervor in another individual.

Taking Eren’s words into consideration, he proposed a different idea.

“Then babysit.”

Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion, Eren cupped both hands around his drink as he pursed his lips in confusion.

“..babysit? I know you spend all your time at home with Mikasa when she isn’t at the daycare, Mr. Ackerman. I don’t see where a babysitter is necessary.”

To that, Levi didn’t skip a beat in replying smoothly.

“Sometimes I need to work from home and can’t pay attention to my daughter. Mikasa can get lonely.”

Eyeing the other, Eren silently gauged Levi’s reaction. Of course, Mikasa’s father was collected and unreadable as always. Eren internally scoffed at the other for playing the pity card with Mikasa. Levi and him both knew that Eren had a soft spot for Mikasa as well. Mikasa possibly being lonely didn't sound the slightest bit appealing to either of them. A part of Eren was well aware Levi may not really need his help but on the off chance he did, the caregiver decided to try it out for now. Scoffing, Eren rolled his eyes before warily replying.

“Alright..but if I find myself doing nothing then I won’t accept a single dollar.”

Levi nodded in approval at the response.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with intent to lay down more background on our main couple here. Hope you enjoy the story so far as it will be taking a few turns.  
> Forewarning, with patience, it only gets more perverted from here.  
> Then again, you did click on a work named fucking "DILF".


	6. Lunchables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some domestic crap.

**Chapter 6**

_Eren’s POV_

“......what is this.”

Posing his question as more of a statement than an inquiry, Eren stared blankly down at…lunchables.

Or in other words, Mikasa’s dinner. 

Ever since the incident, Levi and Eren had silently agreed to not speak of it again and focused instead on building a platonic relationship.

One that didn’t lead to miscalculated blowjobs.

Or at least that’s what Eren believed to be the case. After all, he was basing that assumption off of their interactions and Levi’s body language. Eren waited. and waited. _and waited._ and yet, Levi had yet to make a move on him. Hell, maybe in reality he wasn’t even really attracted to Eren in the first place. Then again, the older man had the expressive range of a rock as far as the caregiver could tell. Well, except when Levi was looking at Mikasa but she was his daughter after all.

As promised, Levi had asked Eren to help watch Mikasa the following week after their working hours. While Eren was still skeptical, he let Levi drive the three of them back to his home in the end.

So now here they were with Eren staring questionably at the cheap plastic wrapped lunch before him. Across from the side of the wooden table Eren was standing by, Levi was seated and typing on his laptop. Levi arched a brow at Eren’s question, frowning as pale nimble fingers stopped flittering across the keyboard. He regarded Eren’s questioning demeanor for a silent minute before responding stiffly.

“Food.”

Eren stared down at the plastic packaging and then at Levi in disbelief. Slowly slipping the leather strap off his shoulder, he perched his messenger bag on one of the vacant chairs. As much as Eren looked up to Levi and knew the father always had his daughter’s best interests at his heart, this was almost comedical. On top of it all, lunchables were supposed to be for _lunch_. It was in the name for god's sake! Not intended to be a substitute for a family dinner at all. Eren didn’t bother to filter himself as always and spoke up again in a disbelieving amused tone. Picking up and reading aloud the package label, amused teal eyes slowly flicked from the red and white logo up to Mikasa’s father.

“...Mr. Ackerman, how often do you feed Mikasa…‘Lunchables: Extra Cheesy Pizza’?”

Frowning at the caregiver, Levi pursed his lips as he watched Eren finger the edges of the plastic wrapping with an intrigued expression. Pulling his hands from the laptop keyboard, Mikasa’s father leaned back in his chair before crossing his arms defensively. Able to see the other’s founding of humour in the situation, the feeling was not requited as Levi spoke up tightly.

“...I can’t cook.”

_Gosh..this old man.._

Trying his best not to laugh, Eren used every increment of restraint he had to keep a straight face. After all, who wouldn’t be amused when the stoic father, who all the mothers praised for being such a great parent, was currently sulking at the table about his inability to cook? If the caregiver was being truthful, he found the scene before him a bit endearing. Lifting a fist to his mouth and faking a cough to hide his smile, Eren glanced at the fridge before looking in the direction of Mikasa’s room. Levi’s daughter was currently doing her homework with some of Eren’s help until the caregiver decided to step out and check on dinner. Thank god he did or the family might have continued living off of packaged carbs. Eren wouldn’t stand for it. _Something had to be done about this_. Deciding to go into full-on caregiver mode, he placed his hands on his hips before giving the father a pointed stare.

“Do you have _anything_ in your fridge?”

Levi’s lips thinned. He felt like a child being chastised as Eren stared back at him with an arched brow and crossed arms. He clicked his tongue in irritation. _Shouldn’t it be Mikasa being chastised rather than him?_ Though Mikasa wasn’t a kid that often needed to be scolded in the first place.

Levi wasn’t used to being chided at and he certainly didn’t like it. About to tell the caregiver to back off, grey eyes locked with the intensely stern look Eren was currently directing at him. Slightly caught off guard, Levi eventually broke eye contact. The shorter male begrudgingly looked away, refusing to meet the other’s hard eyeballing. _Fuck- why was he feeling a bit shameful? Usually, he wouldn’t give two shits about other’s thoughts or opinions._

After momentary hesitation, Levi responded curtly.

“...more lunchables.”

An unimpressed expression made its way onto Eren’s face.

* * *

“...why are we here?”

Asking in a quiet voice, Mikasa peeked out from behind Eren’s sleeve at her father.

“Dinner.”

Gruffly answering his daughter, Levi followed behind the caregiver and his child as the two perused the food aisle hand in hand. By some unnatural being ~~Eren~~ , the family was persuaded into going out shopping for food. Something they hadn't done for years. The last time Levi had set foot into a grocery store for food was when he nearly burnt his kitchen down after trying to take over his ex-wife's tasks. Taking the fire that had erupted in his apartment during cooking as a sign, Levi never bothered to make dishes again. The last time Mikasa or him had a home-cooked meal was probably before his wife left him. It wasn’t like the two of them couldn’t survive off of packaged food or take out which is just what they did. However, a small part of Levi knew that Eren was right in chastising him about their meal situation when the closest thing to green that Mikasa had eaten was probably the green sprinkles on her chocolate cookie in the ‘Lunchables: Pizza Treatza Package’. It wasn’t like Levi hadn’t tried but apparently to Eren, slapping a head of broccoli straight from the farmer’s market onto Mikasa’s plate was not the right way to feed a brat their greens.

Hence, the three of them were now at the grocery store at five in the evening, shopping for ingredients. Well, in a more realistic description, Eren was shopping while Levi and Mikasa came along for the ride. Levi was practically just there as the grumpy wallet to pay for the groceries. Oh, and the cart pusher. But hey, at least he was making himself useful by doing something since he didn’t know jack shit about making food.

Grey eyes watched as Eren muttered to himself, concentrated jade green irises skimming over the meat section while Mikasa clung onto his side for dear life.

Eventually, the clinging became a bit extreme. Although Levi’s daughter maintained her passive expression, her shoulders were trembling, small frame shaking like a leaf. Before Levi could open his mouth to question his daughter’s state, Eren glanced over, distracted from his perusing by the vibrating figure pressed up against his side. Eyes immediately lighting up with awareness at the small girl’s conduct, the caregiver briskly shrugged off his scarf before wrapping it around her neck and shoulders. Due to the difference in their sizing, the burgundy scarf was thick and plentifully bestrewned on Mikasa. While it covered half her face and shoulders, the article of clothing was effective. The shivering immediately subsided, leaving the child with flushed cheeks and an appreciative expression. Looking down at Mikasa, Eren smiled before speaking up brightly.

“All better, right?”

Tiny pale fingers reached up and scrunched the soft fabric into tight bundles as Mikasa nodded vigorously. At the enthusiastic response, Eren laughed as tan fingers went down and carded through her black hair. The interaction left Levi feeling warm inside. It was comforting to see his daughter being cared for by somebody other than himself. Levi simply observed as Eren settled on a set of pork cutlets, seemingly pleased with his selection. Placing the product in the cart, the caregiver then walked right over…

..to the vegetable section.

Turning to look at each other inconspicuously, Levi and Mikasa simultaneously made faces of distaste as Eren hummed, oblivious to their reactions. He was already perusing the leafy greens. Unhesitating, Mikasa’s father spoke up stiffly as he eyeballed the head of lettuce Eren was currently bagging.

“...vegetables?”

Hearing the other’s displeased tone, Eren tied the bag tightly before turning and shooting Levi another look. Emerald eyes steadily maintained eye contact as he placed the greens into the cart and smiled.

“They’re _good_ for you.”

Levi replied briskly.

“They don’t taste good.”

Intertwining his fingers behind his back, the caregiver then leaned forward with that charming smile. Close enough for Levi to smell the cinnamon gum Eren was chewing earlier off his breath. Levi stiffened at the suddenly close proximity.

“Don’t you want to set an example and be a good _daddy_ , Mr. Ackerman?”

Caught off-guard by Eren’s playful addressment, a completely unneeded heat pooled in Levi’s gut as his throat breath hitched. His eyes immediately narrowed in response to Eren’s teasing. The caregiver simply flashed him one last grin before turning back to the vegetables before Levi could reprimand him. Of course, Eren would be a brat when given the chance. Regardless of underhanded techniques, Levi was successfully silenced for the rest of the trip in the end.

Score 1 for Eren. Score 0 for Levi.

* * *

Gunmetal irises stared warily in the direction of boiling pots on the stove clattering away. Levi reminded himself again for the umpteenth time that the noises weren’t the beginnings of an earthquake. After all, the sounds from cooking were not ones Levi had heard for many years. After trying to help Eren cook the meat earlier, the caregiver ended up kicking Levi out of the kitchen after the father managed to turn one of the pork cutlets into a crisp black hockey puck. Although Eren got a good laugh out of Levi’s inability to cook, his insistent shooing away of Mikasa's father to go work on the couch instead of helping out in the kitchen was truthfully a relief for the both of them in the end.

“Dad...is Eren still cooking?”

Feet softly padding against the wooden boards, Mikasa came out of her room with curious eyes. At the question, Levi glanced at the clock on his laptop before turning towards the doorway leading into the kitchen. The warm timbres of a soft humming drifted from the open entryway as Eren worked away at dinner. Usually, Levi would be irked by outside noises when trying to concentrate on work. However, there was something comforting about the soothing sound of the caregiver’s voice. It made the apartment feel a little less stiff and cold. Shutting close his laptop, Levi rolled his shoulders before standing up and ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“You wait here while I go check on Eren.”

Nodding, Mikasa hopped onto the couch and took the liberty of using the television. As she switched through the channels, Levi walked into the kitchen, immediately hit by the savory aroma of simmering meat. Holy shit, it smelled fucking great.

Eren was avidly working away, chopping up ingredients and unaware of the shorter male’s presence. Noticing the other had put on an apron, grey eyes stared at Eren’s figure working away with soft hums. Levi leaned against the kitchen door frame with crossed arms. Before he knew it, he found himself quietly admiring the other’s concentration on dinner preparations rather than genuinely checking on their dinner's process. The sight of someone cooking in his home was extremely domestic and one he hadn’t been familiar with for a while.

Realizing he was quietly watching Eren for longer than what was likely socially acceptable, Levi cleared his throat before speaking up.

“How’s dinner coming along?”

Startled by the deep voice, Eren’s frame jolted with surprise before he turned around and faced Levi. Big round eyes blinked rapidly back at Levi as fat tears were currently dripping down flushed cheeks. Eren’s face was painted with tear stains, his nose nipped with a rosy flush as he stared back at the other. Eren then shakily sniffled.

Shocked, Levi’s heart jerked with bewildered concern at the sight of Eren crying before him. Instinctively reacting, his feet carried himself across the kitchen. Calloused pale hands firmly grabbed Eren’s face as Levi stared hard at the other’s disorderly composure and widened grey eyes were lit with alarmed vexation. Mikasa’s father sharply snapped out his question.

“What happened? Who made you cry!?”

A startled yelp left Eren’s lips at the forward action, temporarily stunned by Levi’s sudden cool touch against his cheeks. Confused, the caregiver gaped at Mikasa’s father with big eyes before wobbling out a single sound.

“..huh?”

Jerking Eren’s face forward, Levi scowled as he began stroking away a tear running down the brunette’s splotchy cheek. Wiping roughly at the other’s face, the concern in Levi's stare was still present as he continued pressing Eren.

“You’re crying. _What’s wrong!?”_

Processing the father’s question, Eren's confusion slowly subsided as it was replaced with a flushed face. Lifting his other hand, the caregiver held up the multi-layered white vegetable clutched in his fingers.

“..um, I’m cutting onions.”

Visibly stumped, the confusion had now transferred to Levi’s face. Unsure of Eren's response, Levi was clearly lost. He eventually spoke up questioningly as the crease between his brows deepened.

“....Cutting vegetables makes you sad?”

Staring incredulously at Levi, Eren blinked once. Then twice.

Then it hit Eren.

An expression of flustered realization formed on Eren’s face as he spoke up slowly. Pressing his lips together, he tried his best to hold back the amused smile threatening to appear on his face.

“Erm...no..onions produce a chemical that makes you tear up when you cut them.”

Sixty full seconds.

It was the duration in which Mikasa’s father silently stood in front of Eren, slowly processing the newfound information as pale fingers were still grasping the caregiver’s face. Unable to keep a straight face anymore, the corner of Eren’s lips curved up at the awkwardly stumped expression on the father’s face. A slight rosiness dusted his face as Eren laughed awkwardly and spoke up with meek amusement.

“You know, you can let go now..of my face, that is..”

Snapping out of his shock, Levi quickly pulled his hands from Eren’s face before internally cringing at himself. Despite Eren’s amusement, he felt absolutely stupid and a tad bit embarassed about his brash reaction now that he realized. Meanwhile, Eren was extremely entertained. A shit-eating grin split across his face as he clasped his hands and leaned in with a snicker.

“I didn’t realize you cared about me, Mr. Ackerman..or maybe your instincts kicked in from the fatherhood lifestyle.”

Eren playfully jabbed at the other before picking up the knife. As Eren was about to continue chopping onions, Levi frowned at the statement. _What was Eren on about?_ Lost, he spoke up simply.

“Yes? Is it bad if I care about you?”

Hands coming to a still, the caregiver stopped mid-cut into an onion, caught off guard by Levi's forward bluntness. Feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment, Eren pursed his lips before sneaking a glance at Levi only to find the other already directly looking back at him. Levi’s intense stare only made his face feel hotter. He couldn’t help but feel internally bewildered. _Was it normal for his chest to feel constricted..? Maybe it was just cause he wasn’t used to affection..that must have been it._ Fingers tightening around the knife handle, Eren racked his brain for a smooth response.

“Oh...you do?”

_Great. Real smooth, man._

Grimacing at his shaky response, the caretaker mentally punched himself. Levi, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. It was either the father was trying to be nice and ignore it or simply oblivious to the weight of his own words. It didn’t take a genius to figure out reality pointed to the latter. Parting Eren’s internal thinking, Levi slowly spoke up again with a hint of uncertainty.

“Is that..bad?”

 _Was it bad?_ The caregiver racked his brain for the right answer, now unsure himself. Always one to stay loyal to his character, the brunette spoke his mind without filter.

“Uh..I-..I don’t know.”

Pausing, Mikasa’s father stared at Eren silently as the younger man remained frozen, fingers awkwardly fumbling with the knife and chopped onions. After what felt like an eternity, he replied.

“...I see.”

Fuck, this was awkward. Speaking briskly, Levi ran a hand through his hair before clearing his throat.

“I’ll..be in the other room.”

Receiving an almost forced nod from Eren, Levi internally winced at himself before walking away. Slowly sitting back down on the couch next to his daughter, Levi stared at the laptop screen, self-questioning every life decision he had ever made. Usually, people would chastise him for not caring _enough_. It wasn’t that he didn’t care at all but that he didn’t bother to show it the way most people did. It was both unexpected and surprising to be told the opposite for once. Eren never failed to surprise him. Unsure of himself, Levi sat there, hands momentarily hovering over his keyboard before hastily continuing his typing. Meanwhile, his daughter simply stared at him silently in thought for a minute before turning back to the cartoon on the television as her father brooded in his thoughts.

Levi sharply exhaled as he commenced his piss poor job of self-reassurance in his mind. It was _fine._ Maybe it was a youth thing to not like care. Or maybe Levi gave the wrong impression? _Shit, he hoped Eren didn’t think he was creepy._ That would be the opposite of what Levi was trying to do. It wasn’t like he was the best with socializing and cues however. Forcefully shrugging his concerns off, Mikasa’s father opted to forcefully focus his eyes on the lit screen in front of him instead.

* * *

“Dinner’s ready!”

At the sound of Eren’s chipper calling, the father and daughter turned towards the kitchen before glancing at each other. A subtle heat was in Mikasa’s cheeks at the sound as big grey eyes stared happily at her father. His daughter looked so..happy at such a trivial thing. Levi felt his every single bone of his ribcage squeeze his heart at the sight. Although adamant on reassuring her father the two of them were a good enough family, it seemed like the smallest things such as a called dinner time possessed such a hold on his daughter’s contentment.

“I’m not the only one starving. Right, Mika?”

Nodding firmly, Levi’s daughter hopped off the couch and padded her way to the kitchen with her dad in tow. Barely crossing the entrance, the mouth-watering aroma of meat wafted to the family’s noses. Standing to the side was Eren bringing over the food to the kitchen table. Placing two sets of cutlery down, the caregiver smiled at the two who were currently transfixed by the dishes. Both father and daughter eyed the dishes with a surprised hunger, eyes wary as if the visually appetizing setup would vanish any second like a mirage. Mikasa quietly walked over and sat down while her parent walked up to the table, still taking in the foreign view of the dinner table finally being used for its true purpose.

A crispy breaded pork cutlet sat on the plate covered by a creamy sauce and dressed with parsley. Surrounded by a fluffy bed of mashed potatoes and leafy greens, the mouthwatering dish looked overwhelmingly tempting. Grey eyes finally breaking away from dinner placed before him, Levi frowned as he noticed something.

There were two dishes at the table..not three.

“Eren, where’s your dinner?”

Visibly surprised by the question, Eren smiled nervously before pointing behind him at a third dish sitting back on the stove top.

“Um- I know you said I could make some for myself as well but I can eat after you guys..I’m not really that hungry anyways-”

“Sit.”

Levi cut off the caregiver with a firm tone, frowning at the idea of Eren going through the troubles of cooking for them but not being able to eat with them. Already predicting Eren would rebuttal given his tenacity, the father's clipped response was delivered right as the other opened his mouth.

“Eren, don’t make me repeat myself twice.”

Mouth clamping shut, the younger man briefly fidgeted before accepting defeat. Eren knew better than to banter needlessly with someone like Levi. Especially when Levi used that firm tone on him. It made Eren feel boneless and uncharacteristically compliant. Ineptly placing down his dish at the table, he slowly sat down to the right of Levi who seemed more content with the situation now. With everybody seated, the three of them silently acknowledged their cue to eat as they simultaneously dug in. Beginning to cut at his dish, Eren glanced out of the corner of his eye, slightly nervous about the others’ reactions to his dinner. Although practically anything cooked would have been an upgrade from lunchables, Eren still found himself hoping the cooking skills his mother taught him weren’t for naught.

As soon as a bite of the breaded cutlet made its way into Mikasa’s mouth, round grey eyes widened in pleasant shock. _It was...insanely good. Better than anything they've had at restaurants even._ Her father was equally silenced by the dish, both family members quietly but eagerly hacking into their food. Levi diligently ate his meal, intent on not wasting a single bite.

“..what is this dish?”

Breaking the silence, Levi had already eaten over half of his plating by the time he spoke up. A hint of amusement made its way to Eren’s face as he smiled at the father.

“It’s Jägerschnitzel and my mom’s recipe! She taught me how to cook it while she was still around. Her fondness for perfecting the dish must’ve had to do with our last names..”

Laughing at the thought, an expression of reminiscence crossed over Eren’s face as he wistfully looked down at his plate. Levi silently took in the other’s reaction, subtly nodding.

“It’s delicious.”

Humming in agreement with her dad, Mikasa scraped up the last of the mashed potatoes on her plate before speaking softly.

“..could you come over and cook for us more?”

Flushing at the praise, Eren laughed again nervously.

“Oh- thank you..! Though I wouldn’t want to impose..”

“If you cook this damn well then please do.”

Countering Eren, Levi finished the last of his plate before standing up and grabbing Mikasa and his plates. Levi then rounded the table and grabbed Eren’s.

“The least I can do is dish duty.”

Stacking the plates and utensils in one hand, the shorter male then used his free hand to pat Eren’s head. Fingers firmly carding through fluffy chestnut strands, Levi let out a breathy huff of satisfaction.

“Thanks for the meal, kid.”

Tensed up at first, Eren could now only feel his face burning up at Levi’s fingers. Biting the inside of his right cheek, the caregiver shakily nodded and ignored the weird tingling feeling in his gut from the brief interaction.

“It was no problem..! Besides, you paid for everything..”

“A small price.”

Walking over to the sink, the father placed the dishes in the sink before rolling up his shirt to reveal lean, muscular arms. Ocean eyes lingered over them before he hastily turned away. Eren forced himself to swallow over the lump in his throat. Meanwhile, Mikasa had already left the table, the only sign of her ever there being the slightly shifted out chair. Glancing around slowly, Eren felt unsure of what to do. Levi was already washing the dishes and Mikasa told him before cooking that she didn’t need anymore homework help. Unfond of sitting there and doing nothing, the caregiver left the table and walked over to Levi who was forearm deep in dishes. Eren leaned awkwardly against the counter, conflicted over vocally alerting Levi of his existence.

“Can’t remember the last time I washed this many dishes.”

Levi spoke up in a low tone, apparently aware of Eren’s presence without even turning. Momentarily surprised, Eren recovered before casting Levi a sheepish smile.

“Well, you’ll get used to it a lot more often if you were serious about continuing to have me over earlier.”

“You need the money and we need dinner. It’s a mutual benefit.”

“Well, that is true..I’m barely keeping up with rent and food. I really did think you were pulling one over me about dinner..but you _really_ can’t cook..”

Hiding his smile behind tan fingers, Eren snickered as Levi felt his ears flush in embarrassment. Pale fingers excessively scrubbed at an imaginary blemish on the plate as Levi spoke up with a grumble.

“..my skills lie elsewhere.”

“I know, I know! Just..I didn’t even think it was possible- Mr. Ackerman, you turned one of the pork cutlets so crispy and black, I could have scored a goal with it in icy hockey..!”

Breaking out into a grin, Eren began laughing at the thought of using Levi’s pork cutlet as a hockey puck. The image reminded him of a question that crossed his mind earlier. Jade irises lit up in remembrance as they followed pale hands working the sponge into a soapy lather against the used kitchenware.

“Oh- Well..I guess I’m confused. If you can’t cook, I thought I was going to need to buy peelers, measuring cups, pans and pots- that sort of stuff..but I opened the cabinets and _bam_ \- you seem to have them!”

Trailing off, Eren glanced slightly upwards from soapy hands and sneaked a peek at the shorter male. Levi was silent, briefly in thought, before sharply exhaling and speaking up slowly.

“My ex-wife bought them when she used to cook for me.”

 _Fuck._ Eren internally cringed at himself. _He should have known! Why else would the father have all those kitchen supplies!?_ Mentally screaming at himself, the caregiver forced himself to respond to the other in a way that wouldn’t prolong the totally awkward environment Eren placed them in.

“Uhh..haha..I mean, at least she didn’t take the kitchenware with her..?”

 _Oh my god, Eren, you idiot-_ Very much realizing that was probably the last thing he should have said, Eren simply nervously laughed before turning away from Mikasa’s father and silently screaming. He was definitely going to get fired on the first shift if he didn’t shut the hell up this instan-

“You’re not very good at this, are you?”

Speaking up in a cool tone, Levi began drying off his hands with a paper towel before turning to face the other. Eren cringed before replying hastily.

“Not really, no..”

A hint of humor waned in steel eyes. Levi tossed the wet tissue into the trash can and crossed his arms, staring down a nervous Eren.

“You’re fine, Eren. I’d be a hypocrite to chastise you over ‘social skills’.”

Feeling the slightest bit better, Eren pressed his lips into a tight line as he nodded. Emerald irises sneaked glances at Levi who didn’t seem to be walking away yet. Tempted, the caregiver couldn’t keep the question at the front of his mind from tumbling out of his lips.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Levi paused, clearly not having expected the question to be asked. Defined pale fingers ran through inky coarse strands as he exhaled deeply. Briefly in thought, Levi was silent. Stormy grey eyes scrawled over to the big ocean ones already staring at him with undivided attention. The attentive look in Eren’s eyes made Levi feel inexplicably open. It didn’t take too long before the shorter male decided to answer.

“..It was on my part as I’ve said. I could call her selfish for walking out on me but it wasn’t as if we were expecting or wanting a child in our lives yet and there was no way I was going to give up Mikasa. I wasn’t able to care for her enough. I’ve been used to people telling me I don’t rather than the other way around.”

Dryly scoffing, Levi had a distant look in his eyes, still rigid but reminiscent. His jaw clenched as he stared off at nothing in particular. He muttered his next sentence in a barely audible voice.

“Sure she left the kitchenware but she took my heart with her instead.”

Even barely managing to hear the words, the admittance hit Eren hard. His chest felt tight, sympathy and sadness for Levi swelling in Eren. He wasn’t a fool to know that relationships and things like romance were hard. Especially when you’re forced to choose between a wife and daughter. As if being a single father wasn’t hard..getting heartbroken must’ve sucked big time too.

Lump in his throat, Eren fingered the kitchen apron he was still wearing as he gathered the courage to voice himself.

“..about the caring thing..why I said I don’t know-”

Eren slowly shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he fumbled for his words. Levi simply watched the taller male squirm on the side as they both stood by the kitchen counter.

“I..I’m just not used to it when it’s not from the friends I have..so it makes me feel embarrassed.”

Falling silent, Eren waited with a tight throat for Levi’s response. Maybe he shouldn’t have admitted such a thing..after all, it probably sounded pathetic for a twenty year old man to get all anxious over _care._ What would the other say? Would Levi ridicule him? Tell him to get over it?

“Then I won’t push.”

_...huh?_

Head snapping up at the father’s response, the caregiver stared at Levi with wide eyes. That..wasn’t what Eren was expecting him to say. Caught off-guard, Eren stood frozen as he drew a blank on how to respond properly. On the other hand, Levi silently stared at him, arms crossed as he arched a brow and spoke up again.

“..do I scare you, Eren?”

Snapping out of his stupor, Eren was quick to shake his head and correct Levi’s doubts.

“ _Wait-_ no no, that’s not it-! You don’t _scare_ me. Just..”

A frown began to tug at the corner of Levi’s mouth as Eren’s eyes trailed over the older man’s form. Green irises transfixed on the firm muscles rippling under the sinfully thin button up the father was wearing as sharp grey eyes pierced through him with a heat-stirring look. Eren gulped, forcing himself to ignore the lump forming in his throat. Oh god, oh _fuck._ This was _not_ happening. Nope. The caregiver was _not_ going to jump the inexplicably hot divorcee father.

“..I’m..just trying to be on my best behavior, Mr. Ackerman.”

The response tumbled off of Eren’s lips with minimal strain as he impulsively nipped at his bottom lip. The complaisant response caused Levi’s gut to pool with a perplexing heat. Gunmetal eyes flicked downwards, lingering on Eren’s soft plump lips before coming back up and locking with ocean eyes. The younger man was tense and on edge under Levi’s stare like a small forest animal to a hunting wolf. The father was dryly humoured to the point where it felt like he could laugh at the claim. Maybe there was some merit to Eren’s words. Maybe he wasn’t lying. But the boy was definitely at least wary around Levi.

Levi pushed his weight off of the counter as he decided to not press Eren any further for both their sakes. Raising a hand, the father let nimble fingers fall into brown hair, patting Eren’s head.

“Good boy.”

Heating up at Levi’s deep voice, Eren could only nod shakily in response. Those words sounded _really_ nice rolling off of Levi’s tongue. He felt a shudder running down his spin from the other’s cool digits massaging into his scalp. A part of Eren couldn’t help but crave more praise from Levi. It felt good hearing those words especially when they were directed at him. Whenever the father voiced his approval, Eren’s chest would form a pleasant tightness around it and his gut pooled with a fuzzy heat.

“I-I’ll see you next week, Mr. Ackerman.”

A hint of nervousness pinched at Eren’s voice as he grabbed his messenger bag. Slinging the strap onto his shoulder, he then faced Levi with a sheepish smile. Cold grey eyes scrawled over the caregiver’s body. Eventually, Mikasa’s father replied in that husky tone that now riddled Eren’s morality with questionable holes.

“See you, Eren.”

With that, Eren then nodded before walking over to the door and left.

Staring at the closed door, Levi found himself waning over his thoughts. _Was Eren okay with this set up of working for Levi?_ The other still seemed excessively skittish around him. For what reason, Levi wasn’t sure. He was even less sure of why he found the other’s jumpy but earnest mannerisms endearing. Enough to the point where Levi almost wanted to deliberately invoke them. Dwelling on the matter, the father shook it off with reasoning. Eren may seem self-heeding around Levi but always vocalized his thoughts and feelings at the end of the day. If the caregiver _really_ didn’t want to, he wouldn’t have come over in the first place. As for the other situation...Levi decided to not continue pondering over it. Locking his door, Mikasa’s father then shut off the lights before going to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pork cutlets as hockey pucks. That's taking the saying "playing with your food" to a literal fucking level.
> 
> Looking at my chapter updates, might update two chapters in one week and in exchange, possibly skip over one weekly update in the future.


	7. Family Discount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> without further ado, chapter 7.  
> been swamped with a bunch of shit but managed to get this in.

**Chapter 7**

_Eren’s POV_

“Eren, did you hear a single word I said?”

“...huh?”

 _Where was he?_ Snapping out of his daze, Eren began to mentally ground himself.

Shit, that’s right. He was at Mr. Ackerman’s home. Levi was currently speaking to him. However, Eren had been too distracted to process the words coming out of the older man’s mouth. Especially when Eren walked in only to see said man was fresh out of the shower and clad in absolutely nothing but a towel. Levi’s tight muscles and defined abs were freely exposed for Eren’s eye fucking. It was like the older man had a glowing neon sign pointing to himself saying ‘drool over me’! _Fuck-_ how was it even _possible_ for a father who ran on nothing but takeout (and even occasionally _lunchables_ ) to even have a body like that in the first place!? Life was so unfair..

Clear drops of water glistened under the light as they trickled down the crevices of Levi’s enticing abdominal muscles. A couple beads of water slipped down even lower into the folds of the cursed fabric hanging loosely on pale defined hips. Fabric that covered the _real_ jackpot. Levi’s ex wife must have been a _very_ satisfied woman at the time and fortunately, Eren could also more than testify to that.

“I said I feel bad about you cooking all the time. I was thinking we could go out for once.”

“Oh-..”

Replying weakly, Eren gulped before as he mentally willed himself to not eye-molest Levi, which he was horribly failing at. Ocean eyes teared away from the father’s muscles as steel ones pierced through Eren, silently waiting for a response. Realizing he hadn’t replied, Eren quickly parted his lips. God, he probably looked like a fool! _Say something, Eren- damn it!_

The caregiver wavered, fidgeting under Levi’s stare, before muttering hastily.

“Erm..money is a bit tight for me right now-”

Frowning at Eren’s words, Levi shot him an exasperated look as he cut the brunette off.

“Fuck’s sake, Eren- I wasn’t even thinking of the possibility of you paying. I offered. It’s my treat.”

Using the other towel in his hand, Levi continued to dry his damp hair before pointing at the kitchen chair neighboring the one his daughter was currently in.

“Sit. We can go after I get dressed.”

“Yes, sir..”

Hastily complying, Eren pulled out the wooden seat before plopping down into it. Glancing over to see Mikasa already staring back at him, he gave the girl a small smile. Levi’s daughter had been coloring but ceased scribbling once round grey eyes met ocean ones. Just as the caregiver was about to start the conversation for them, Mikasa spoke up.

“I know why you were staring at dad earlier.”

Eren froze.

_..what?_

_Oh god._ Heart lurching in an unhealthy motion, Eren choked on the words in his throat.

“ _W-what-?_ What are you talking about Mikasa..?”

Eren nervously laughed before hooking a finger around his collar and tugging at it. _This was a nightmare!_ He couldn’t tell if it was his shirt or Mikasa’s claim that made him feel like he was getting strangled. How did she even know!? Was Eren being _that_ freaking obvious!? Ok- sue him for looking but it wasn’t like it was his fault that Levi had given him a full show with those washboard abs..!

“Mhm. He makes such a mess when he comes out..it’s hard to ignore it when there’s always water dripping.”

Lifting up one of her hands, Mikasa used the scarlet crayola in her enclosed fist to point at the wooden floor where her father stood.

“See? Water _again_.”

_Oh._

Washed over with relief, Eren felt himself slowly untensing at Mikasa’s words as emerald irises followed the crayon to the splatters of water ringing the spot in which Levi previously resided. Shaking her head, Mikasa then turned back to the papers in front of her and resumed coloring.

“He always wipes it after but still..”

So Eren wasn’t figured out. The caregiver could feel the oxygen returning to his lungs as he eased up. Glancing closer at Mikasa, he noticed a certain piece of fabric resting on her shoulders. A coy smile of recognition came to his lips.

“I see you like my scarf, Mikasa.”

Grey eyes shifting over to Eren, Mikasa’s face soon flushed with a slight tinge of rouge as tiny pale fingers curled around the fabric.

“I can return it if you need it..”

Surprised, Eren found himself caught off guard by Mikasa’s response. Despite the girl’s blatant fondness for the scarf, she still was quick to offer it back. It was an amazingly selfless trait for Mikasa to have despite the small gesture and it warmed Eren’s heart. He shook his head and gave Mikasa a smile of admiration.

“No, actually..it’s _yours_ now. So hold onto it tight and keep it safe for me, okay?”

Eyes widening at Eren’s words, small digits tightened around the cloth. Mikasa firmly nodded, clearly overjoyed, before burying her face into the cloth. Still teeming with happiness, she pushed out her chair and began picking up the scattered crayons across the table, eager to clean up. Seeing her expression, Eren internally beamed at Mikasa’s satisfaction and fondness for the impulsive gift. Mikasa then spoke up in a determined tone.

“I’ll make sure to keep it safe..gonna put my crayons and stuff away now.”

Patting Mikasa’s shoulder reassuringly, Eren flashed her another smile before standing up himself.

“Alright, sounds good! I’m sure your father is still busy getting ready so I can take care of the water. Where are the towels, Mikasa?”

Pointing at a cabinet, Levi’s daughter then stood up and collected her art materials before shuffling to her bedroom. Tearing his eyes off of the girl, Eren then shrugged off his jacket and draped it over one of the wooden chairs. He could at least make himself useful when he was in Mr. Ackerman’s home. It never sat right with Eren to sit around not doing anything when coming over. Walking over to the wooden case, he swung it open to grab a hand towel. Tan fingers curled around the fuzzy white material and the caregiver rolled up his sleeves before getting to work.

Eren got on his knees, ocean eyes focusing in on the water splatters on the floor as he began soaking the liquid up with the fabric. He was intent on not leaving a single droplet behind. Tan hands began scrubbing furiously against the floorboards in circular motions. Too focused on cleaning up, Eren failed to notice Levi beginning to walk in as the older man readjusted the cuff of one of his sleeves.

Footsteps came to a halt at the open entryway leading into the kitchen as Levi finally looked up from his arm to receive the sight of Eren on all fours, a full view of the caregiver’s ass before him. Body stilling, Levi found himself unable to speak up and declare his presence in the room. Or rather, a part of him didn’t want to. Gunmetal eyes gravitated to Eren’s bottom as it unintentionally rocked side to side from the excessive scrubbing. The motion couldn’t help but remind Levi of the porn clip. His apple adam bobbed as he felt himself practically salivating over the view. Fuck, that was a _tight_ ass. Perky in all the right places. Levi knew just how much it shook too when that tight little hole was drilled into. It was a tempting thought to just walk over, curl his fingers around the hem of those skinny jeans and yank them down to expose Eren’s round butt. Levi was sure Eren’s hole would suck him in just as hungrily-

The sound of Eren’s shuffling brought him back to reality. Snapped out of his wandering thoughts by the noise, Levi realized he was practically ogling the ass of his daughter’s caregiver. Thin pale lips pressed tightly together as his brows furrowed in aggravation.

_Fuck- what was he even thinking??_

Lecturing himself, grey eyes were forcefully torn away from Eren’s behind as Levi shoved his hands in his pockets. It seemed like Eren was painfully oblivious of his presence which only made him mentally salivate more over the thought of taking Eren right there on the floor. However, such dirty thoughts would remain only as thoughts. He was more than old enough to be capable of self control. Levi leaned against the open door frame before clearing his throat loud enough for the other to hear. It was necessary to do so. Otherwise, he may not have been able to restrain himself from ogling Eren’s ass again, much to the caregiver’s obliviousness. Body jolting at the cough, Eren quickly whipped his head around, a bewildered expression plastered on his face. Realizing it was Levi, the surprised look subsided into familiarity as Eren quickly scrambled up to his feet with a sheepish smile.

“ _Oh-_ err, I decided to clean up since I was waiting anyways so Mikasa showed me where the towels were…”

Levi simply stared back, expression blank and stoic as he replied shortly. An expression of a man who definitely didn’t look like he was eyeing another man’s ass.

“..I see. Thank you, Eren.”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. His body always felt tingly whenever Levi spoke in that sinfully deep voice. Grey eyes continued to bore into him. Feeling nervous under the thick silence, Eren quickly spoke up.

“Um...are you ready to go, Mr. Ackerman?”

Arching a brow at Eren’s words, Levi spoke up.

“You saying I don’t look good enough to go out?”

Face paling at Levi’s questioning, Eren was horrified. He didn’t mean for the other to take it that way! Besides, it didn’t take a genius to see how attractive Levi was. If anything, the older man looked especially striking in the dress shirt and finely sewn slacks he was currently wearing. ([ X ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/680888037402555947/)) It was no surprise that the moms were like vultures at the beginning when a handsome muscled father like Levi moved into the neighborhood. Eren quickly shook his head, frantic to correct Levi’s claim.

“Ohmygod _no!_ I was just asking out of politeness..! You look _really_ good-”

In the midst of saying whatever came to mind, Eren came to a screeching halt in the middle of his last sentence as soon as he realized what he said. _Oh god..he just said that out loud, didn’t he..? Was that weird to say!?_ Face growing hot at his accidental admittance, the caregiver swallowed thickly. Across from him, Levi remained unmoving as both eyebrows slightly raised at Eren’s words. Wincing at himself, an extremely flushed Eren spoke up again in a weak voice. He was a nervous wreck. His cheeks were bright red as Eren’s fingers wrung out the towel in his hands. _This was embarrassing.._

“Uh- I mean..I didn’t..”

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself, kid.”

Briskly replying, Levi saved Eren from fumbling over his words yet again. He then crossed the distance, taking the hand towel from Eren. Cold fingers brushing against Eren’s warm ones before the older man reached up and ruffled Eren’s hair again. Heart palpitating at the action, Eren found himself still unable to calm his heart rate when it came to Levi’s headpats. He secretly indulged in the interaction, enjoying how the other’s strong hand carded through his hair.

A small corner of Eren’s mind hissed at the desire for Levi to curl his fingers instead and yank at Eren’s hair in a more scandalous yet imaginary scenario. However, he shoved that small perverse voice back into the depths of his mind, choosing to focus instead on being wholesomely fulfilled with Levi’s head patting.

The minute Levi’s hand left the top of Eren’s head, Mikasa walked out of her room in a simple white dress and pink button up sweater. Atop of the clothes, Eren’s burgundy scarf rested, wrapped snugly around Mikasa’s neck. Taking notice, Levi arched a brow before speaking up.

“Quite attached to that rag, aren’t you, Mika?”

Questioning her coolly, grey eyes lingered on the scarf as a hint of amusement underlined Levi’s words. In return, Mikasa pouted, cheeks flushing as she looked away and refused to jab back. Clicking his tongue at his daughter’s stubbornness, Levi chuckled softly before patting her head as well.

“Alright, let’s go, you two. My treat.”

* * *

Standing in line at the family restaurant, Eren huffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets before glancing over at the rest of their party. Levi and Mikasa were both stoic as usual, waiting quietly as the line trudged forward. Sometimes, Eren felt like even Mikasa had more patience than himself when it came to waiting.

“Mika, hold my hand.”

Levi muttered as he held out his hand, glancing at the restaurant. Mikasa quickly complied, grabbing her father’s hand before turning to Eren. Thrusting out her hand, grey eyes stared at Eren in anticipation as he found himself momentarily surprised at the gesture. Now both Levi and Mikasa were watching him, waiting. A small smile slipped onto his face as he took Mikasa’s hand and squeezed it. Eren could already feel his cheeks slightly flushing. _It almost looked like they were a family with all of them holding hands like this.._

Something Eren hadn't experienced in a long while.

Glancing at the restaurant himself, Eren felt his stomach slightly drop as ocean eyes scanned over the spacious, cozy interior. While others may have been excited at such a nice looking restaurant, he was more concerned. Although it was Levi’s treat, Eren didn’t want to make Levi pay too much out of pocket for him. As they neared the front, he shuffled nervously before the sign at the front caught his eye.

‘FAMILY DISCOUNT SUNDAYS: 20% OFF!’

Ocean eyes lit up at the words as soon as he read them. Levi and Mikasa were a family! That meant they could get a decent price on their meal. He smiled to himself in satisfaction, clearly pleased. If Eren was taught anything by his mother, it was to bargain and hound for discounts like your life _depended_ on it. Of course, he took it even more to heart after being left to fend for himself. Naturally, Eren took after his mother’s spirit and determination. They were both spitfires at heart.

As soon as they got to the front of the line, the worker gave them a once over before speaking up.

“Alright. Three or anybody else coming?”

Staring with a bored expression at the employee, Levi replied curtly.

“No. Three.”

“Alright-”

Before the worker could pass them over to a waiter, Eren spoke up quickly, surprising Levi and the employee.

“Wait-! I saw the sign..the family discount..”

Quirking a brow at Eren, the employee pursed her lips as she paused after retrieving their menus. Looking up and down at the three of them, she then began picking at her nails before speaking up with a frown.

“Is the mom on her way?”

Hearing the question, Eren frowned before staring incredulously at the worker who seemed to have an attitude about the matter. While Eren seemed irked however, Levi seemed to falter momentarily at the mention of a mother, before awkwardly clearing his throat and speaking up tightly.

“..no mother. It’s fine.”

Glancing over worriedly at Levi, Eren glanced down at Mikasa who shuffled awkwardly. He glanced back at the waiter who rolled her eyes. Seeing the response, Eren's worry was quickly overrided with irritation. Even if a mother _wasn’t_ in their family, who the hell did this worker think she was!? As Levi and Mikasa were about to follow the waiter, Eren snapped without thinking. Wrapping both arms around Levi’s right one, Eren pulled a surprised Levi right up against him before smiling tightly at the waiter who now seemed equally taken aback. He then proceeded to speak at a slightly raised volume before the worker could protest let alone speak up.

“Yes, there’s no mother cause we're a family with two _fathers.._ ”

Looking over to a taken aback Levi, Eren cocked his head as he stared back at Levi with an intense look of determination. Lost, the older man stared back with slightly widened grey eyes, bewildered at the caregiver's spontaneous behavior. Nevertheless, Eren was unfazed. Especially so when it came to his bouts of determination. They _were_ going to get that damn discount whether the waiter liked it or not.

“..Isn’t that right, _honey?”_

The caregiver questioned Levi in a sickeningly sweet tone. Slowly catching on, Levi's surprised look subsided the slightest bit as he automatically replied awkwardly in a borderline robotic voice.

“Yes…....darling.”

Eren internally cringed. Well..it wasn't like they needed to win the grammy's. Levi at least played the role of a good father better than a gay husband in reality. Satisfied nonetheless with the father's cooperation, Eren then gently pulled Mikasa in closer to them before shooting the worker one more daggered look.

“So that family discount..unless it doesn’t count for _gay_ families..?”

At Eren’s elevated voice, a couple customers glanced over at the waiter, a few shooting her dirty looks as they began whispering. Visibly panicked, the worker quickly shoved the menus under her arm before holding up a hand and hastily correcting herself.

“Oh _no-_ It counts for all..types..I’ll make sure to tell your waiter to apply the family discount to your meal, Mr…?”

Eren didn’t skip a beat in his swiftly smooth response.

“Ackerman.”

“Right..this way, gentleman..”

_hook, line and sinker._

Clearly pleased with himself, Eren smirked as the family followed the worker who was now escorting them herself. The employee briskly guided them to their table before quickly providing the menus and wishing them a good evening with a strained smile. Eren returned the expression just as tightly, his own smile not reaching his eyes as he stared at her with his rage on the back burner.

“Alright..let me or any of the waiters know if you need anything..!”

“Riight..”

Replying halfheartedly, Eren glared daggers into the worker’s back as she hurried away. On the other hand, Levi was now staring at Eren with curiosity, a hint of amusement in his look. Oblivious and still riled up from the interaction however, the young man didn’t notice yet, instead turning back to Levi with a huff. Rolling his eyes, Eren snatched up his menu before bitterly complaining.

“Can you _believe_ the nerve of some people? Imagine if we really _were_ husbands and she said that!? Does she not realize that not every family looks like they live behind a white picket fence with some stupid wife and husband named Margaret and George!? I'd be beyond furious if I brought my family here!”

Mikasa glanced down at the kid’s menu, unfazed. Being in the care of Eren for months upon months, she honestly already was aware of what made the young man tick like a time bomb. On the other hand, a fuming Eren was a new experience for her father. Eyeing Eren who was busy fuming, Levi eventually spoke up slowly.

“..can’t say I was exactly pleased about her approach either.”

Hearing a hint of amusement in Levi’s tone, Eren whipped his head up and locked eye contact with the father. _Ah. Shit._ Eren internally winced. _He really let his composure slip this time._ However, Levi was currently looking at him with...a hint of a smile tugging at his lips rather than contempt? It was most likely due to the caregiver’s forwardness. Now aware of his hot headed display, Eren’s ears flushed a slightly before he grumbled quietly. He looked off to the side, slightly flustered and quick to change the subject.

“Well..we got the discount anyways at least..so let’s just order!”

Flipping through the menu, Eren then paused before looking at Levi and Mikasa with a fixed look.

“And most _importantly_ , you two..you better get vegetables or I’m ordering extra broccoli.”

At the mention of broccoli, the two paled before awkwardly sneaking glances and during a look with each other out of the corner of their eyes. They had learned quite quickly not to mess with the wrath of Eren when it came to their diets. Puffing out her cheeks, Mikasa complied as always, determined to follow Eren despite her dislike for certain foods. Burying her nose in the kid’s menu, she responded quietly.

“Yes, _mom_.”

Face heating up at the mocking addressment, Eren sputtered in flustered shock as Levi restrained himself from laughing at his daughter.

“Mikasa..!”

Shooting her a look, Levi spoke up in a warning tone.

“Mika..”

Big grey round eyes glanced over at Levi. Mikasa replied softly.

“...you thought it was funny too.”

Levi pressed his lips tightly together, silently in thought before opening up his own menu and briskly replying.

“Yes, but we wouldn’t want to tease Eren too much now, do we?”

Now as red as a tomato, Eren shot withering looks at the two before exclaiming.

“You two..!”

Eren then shook his head in exasperation before sighing. Glancing off in the distance, he then casually spoke up again.

“Well, aside from the _teasing,_ I guess I wouldn’t mind having a child if they grew up to be like Mikasa..”

At Eren’s nonchalant declaration, Mikasa was now the one flushing before hiding her face in the scarf out of embarrassment.

* * *

After dinner, the three of them began walking back to Levi’s home. Due to the hearty meal, Mikasa had grown sleepy and unable to rid herself of the warm drowsiness that washed over her small body. Dozing off in her chair after dessert, Levi took that as a sign. He had briskly gone and paid for the meal as Eren took the liberty of carrying a sleeping Mikasa by a piggyback ride. It was now around eight in the evening as they headed out of the restaurant. As soon as their dinner spot faded from view, the atmosphere dwindled into a peaceful quietness as the three of them wordlessly made their way back.

Sneaking glances over at Levi who seemed to be staring ahead at particularly nothing, Eren shifted Mikasa with his arms to keep her body up. As contradicting as it was, he felt both nervous and calm around Levi. There was also the fact that ever since Levi had given Eren a side job, a question had been pressing at the front of his mind. Eren just never had the chance to discuss it with Levi and he definitely wasn’t going to bring it up in front of the man's daughter. However, Mikasa was completely passed out in his arms right now and the air between the two men was thick with silence. Taking the situation as a sign, Eren slowly exhaled, watching his breath fog up in the inky night before speaking up shyly.

“..can I ask a question, Mr. Ackerman?”

Footsteps crunching against the gravelly sidewalk, Eren swallowed thickly as grey eyes slowly scrawled over to look at him, contemplating. They bore into Eren for a hushed minute, unreadable yet intimidating. Eventually, Levi replied.

“..if you start calling me Levi. You make me feel like I should be hobbling with a cane and sprouting whites with that ass tight addressment.”

Face flushing, Eren almost threw his hands up to cover his face before realizing he had Mikasa on his back. Instead, he settled for a strained cough before squeaking out his response.

“ _Oh-_ Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that..I just didn’t want to be disrespectful..!”

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched upwards as Eren bowed his head and stared at the ground. Although he did have moments where Eren’s nervous admiration overwhelmed him, a part of him found it almost cute that the other reacted so strongly to the smallest things. It was somewhat amusing to be able to make Eren’s skin turn as red as a tomato or his brain to short circuit with a few words.

“Calm your tits, Eren. You look like you’re going to shit yourself which is the opposite of what I’m trying to get you to do.”

“Huh..? What do you mean..Mr- I mean..Levi..”

Eren bit on his bottom lip to refrain from laughing at Levi’s vulgar vocabulary. After spending more time with Levi and Mikasa, it was learned rather quickly that Levi’s way of speaking at the daycare was highly censored and significantly lessened in comparison to his normal state. The other moms surely would have gasped in horror if they found out. But knowing that, Eren felt all the more guiltily amused over it. Besides, he actually kind of liked Levi’s _eloquent_ dialogue.

“I mean that I don’t mind your company. So there’s no need to look like you’re ready to bolt every time I open my mouth.”

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Levi sharply inhaled as Eren sheepishly looked down at the ground in embarrassment. He should have taken into account that Levi would obviously notice his skittishness.

“So..that question.”

At Levi’s words, Eren jerked in remembrance, ocean eyes lighting up with realization. Eventually, they softened to an almost resigned sadness as the caregiver tightly smiled.

“Well..I just couldn’t help but wonder why.”

“Why what?”

“Why you still treat me like I’m an equal..? Like I’m still worth something even after you found out about..my videos. Usually, people don't respect those who've worked in adult entertainment. I mean, at first I thought you we’re being nice because you wanted something from me..but you haven’t asked anything of me yet..”

Slowly coming to a stop, Eren turned to face Levi with a shaky demeanor. He took a deep breath before slowly uttering aloud.

“..so do you? What are your motives, Levi?”

Staring at Eren, Levi frowned before sighing. _This brat really didn’t get it._

“Motives? Eren. The better question is why _wouldn’t_ I? Sure, maybe I was never supposed to find out about those videos but at the end of the day, you’re still the Eren I know. The Eren who takes care of kids well and gets along with everybody easily. It doesn’t change anything.”

Taking in the sight of a tense Eren with Mikasa still dozing away on his back, Levi took in the secure way the caregiver’s hands gripped onto his daughter. The way the burgundy scarf was snugly wrapped around Mikasa and keeping her warm. To him, Eren was clearly a good person at heart. Gunmetal eyes softened at the sight before Levi slowly turned and looked out at the night sky.

“Eren..It’s not being ‘nice’. It’s being humane. I’m just treating you how you should be treated.”

Heart squeezing at Levi’s firm words, Eren could feel the back of his eyes grow a bit hot. Was providing Eren extra money to be able to keep the clothes on his back and giving away dinners really not being nice? Aside from money, the man had given Eren something akin to a second home. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a warm home made meal with other people. Levi really did sell himself short. Throat tight, Eren fixed the father with a teary smile before laughing breathlessly.

“You’re right..but at the end of the day, there’s a lot of things that people _should_ do yet a lot of people still don’t in the end..so..I guess you’re one of the few who do...and it means a lot to me.”

Levi felt his chest tighten at Eren’s words. The snug sensation only got worse as grey eyes locked with big ocean ones that were practically swimming with blatant adoration. Jaw clenched, he forced himself to look away before he did something brash. After all, that was the last thing Eren needed from Levi. The father was more than sure Eren had plenty he had to deal with. Levi’s weird confused emotions did not need to be added to the list. Especially when Eren was in the prime of his life while Levi was already thirty five years old with a daughter. Fists clenching in his pockets, he retained a stoic mask before replying quietly.

“..I’m..glad.”

Smile stretching on his face from Levi’s words, Eren laughed aloud before beginning to walk off again. He replied with a teasing tone.

“Oh, my heart. A man of _many_ words.”

Breath slightly hitching at Eren’s teasing, Levi forced himself to ignore it. He scoffed and began to briskly walk himself after the two with an amused response.

“Already getting a little too comfortable there, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slice of fluff and slow emotional build.  
> I also want to thank the readers that have been commenting and/or following the story. The comments I received on this work motivate me and encourage me to continue this story.  
> Glad you all like this work so far.


	8. Doctor Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to upload this chapter a little earlier than usual since my body is feeling weak right now. Rather update earlier for my readers than later than usual.  
> Here's chapter 8.  
> 

_Levi’s POV_

_“SHORTSTAAACKK..!!”_

_“Oi-_ Get the fuck off me, shitty glasses-!”

Shoving the lump of shrieking four eyed crazy off of himself, Levi scowled before jabbing a finger at the chair across from himself and snapping an order at them.

“ _Sit_ and do your job on me.”

Of course he had to tell Hanji to do their tasks when he was supposed to be the patient. Even after their non-stop calling and pestering for him to come in for his check-up, Hanji still managed to get distracted the millisecond he stepped into their office. At times, he genuinely questioned how Hanji managed to get their doctor’s degree when they couldn’t even get their own lunch order right. Due to raising a daughter, meeting up with friends was hard to accomplish nowadays. Hence, a doctor’s appointment being the first time Levi had even seen his friend Hanji in weeks. Falling back into their chair after being shoved, Hanji pouted before whining loudly in response.

“You’re so coldhearted, Levi! I simply just couldn’t hold back when seeing my best friend after so long!”

Clicking his tongue, Levi crossed his arms.

“You never seem to be able to. I’m trying to get a check-up here, not get mauled by crazy.”

Huffing, Hanji waved Levi off before turning to their computer and scoffing.

“Alright, alright, grumpy! I’ll ask you the protocol questions now!”

“Thank fuck..”

Muttering under his breath, Levi crossed his legs before leaning back in his chair. On the other hand, Hanji already began to record data, fingers flying across their keyboard as they started.

“Any smoking or drinking?”

“No. No smoking and I drink very rarely. I’d say monthly now.”

“Exercising?”

“Besides running left and right between work and my daughter, only a couple times a week.”

“Ok. Speaking of, since Valentine’s Day is around the corner...what about a different type of physical activity..?”

Innocently trailing off, Hanji ignored the burning glare from Levi being sent their way at the question. Thin lips pursed together before he spoke up tightly.

“If you’re referring to my sex life, then barren. As fuck.”

Deciding to adamantly ignore the internal voice goading him about Eren’s blowjob, Levi sharply exhaled as Hanji sighed loudly.

“On the record, I’m documenting that. But off record, that’s honestly just sad, shortstack.”

Levi scoffed at Hanji.

“Oh fuck off, shitty eyes. I haven’t needed to do anything sexual whatsoever when I’m too busy handling a daughter.”

Fingers stilling on the keyboard, the doctor frowned, momentarily in thought. A skeptical realization dawned over Hanji as they slowly turned back around and held up a hand.

“Wait..are you saying you haven’t even done masturbation?”

A headache was already beginning to pound at Levi’s head from the other’s questions. Pinching his nose, he took a deep breath before snapping furiously between grit teeth.

“What does it _matter?_ It doesn’t affect my goddamn duty as a father.”

“Ohmygod..Levi, do you at least get hard!?”

Oh, _hell_ no-

This was not happening.

“ _Fuck’s sake-_ Shut it, four eyes! We are _not_ talking about this.”

Taking Levi’s adamant discretion as a no, a sympathetic sigh left Hanji’s lips.

“Sheesh..that’s..that’s just sad, Levi. I’m taking matters into my own hands.”

Wariness flooding Levi’s senses at Hanji’s words, he proceeded to glare at them before eventually growling in a warning tone.

“..what the fuck does that mean?”

Hanji ignored Levi as they proceeded to pull out a drawer and snatch out their doctor’s notes. Scrawling a few words on a form, Hanji smirked before ripping it out and pushing their wheeled chair to stop in front of another cabinet. Unlocking it, they retrieved a white cube shaped bottle before shoving it into a brown paper bag. Finally, Hanji slammed down the obscure carrier on the table in front of Levi and replied smugly.

“It means this.”

Pale hand darting out, Levi snatched the bag as it crinkled loudly under his tight grip. About to rip it open, he was stopped by Hanji speaking up.

“ _Ah-ah-ah!_ You can’t open that here. You’ll have to wait until you get home, grumpy!”

Levi’s brows furrowed in confused frustration at his friend. He had absolutely no idea what the hell Hanji was trying to do but going by their borderline maniacal smile, it wasn’t something pleasant. Then again, they always looked a bit unhinged in their default state. Deciding to not waste a second longer there, Levi cast Hanji one more withering glare before begrudgingly snatching the bag and standing up.

“Alright. I’m leaving.”

Jaw dropping in disbelief, Hanji threw their hands in the air as they sputtered.

“ _Wha-_ But you just got here!”

“Yes and I’ve already had enough of this quack exam, glasses. I know you have other appointments too.”

Leaning back in their chair, Hanji huffed before adjusting their glasses.

“Well, you’re not wrong..”

Hanji mulled over Levi’s point before resigning to a loud sigh. Wheeling themselves in closer to their computer, they resumed typing again before throwing up a hand and waving their friend off.

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you around though, yeah?”

“Unfortunately.”

Deadpanning back, Levi then rolled his shoulders before taking his leave from Hanji’s office as they grinned at his reponse.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to get home. However, along the drive back from the hospital, he couldn’t help but cast skeptical glances at the bag innocently perched in his passenger seat. What the hell did Hanji give him? In any other case, Levi would have thought it to be some miniscule over the counter drug but this was Hanji he was thinking about. Not to mention it came from their _locked_ cabinet. The psycho was definitely insane enough to hand Levi some powerful, high dosage drug like it was nothing.

Grabbing the bag with haste, Levi exited his vehicle before walking up to his door. Both his daughter and Eren were still at the daycare and just about ready to get picked up by him. However, Levi had time to sneak a peek at the contents before going. Plopping it against the edge of the kitchen counter, pale fingers pried open the bag as the contents spilled out. The white cubed pill bottle tumbled onto the cold marble surface as the doctor’s note fluttered out right after. Grey eyes zeroed in on the note. He snatched it up to read Hanji’s horrifically messy handwriting.

‘Thought you might need this to jumpstart your sex life and make it more interesting! No _hard_ _feelings, am I right? You better not ignore my HELP, Levi. :)’_

Brows knitting together in repulsed confusion, Levi then looked to the container, to which the paper was attached to, with bewilderment before yanking it to his face. The white container harmlessly rested in his hands. 

_The fuck is this? He had never seen this type of bottle before._

He boredly read the bold blue print.

V...I...A..

_..wait._

Reading the brand, His brain quickly processed the word in its entirety. He now realized why he had never seen this medicine before. Levi’s face paled to paper white upon realization of what exactly he was holding. His mind dwindled down to a bitter irritation as his jaw clenched.

_Are you shitting me._

_Viagra._ Hanji had given him fucking _Viagra._

Lips tightly thinning into a furious line, Levi’s shocked grey eyes narrowed into a white anger. With lightning speed, he shoved the contents back into the paper bag with enough roughness for the flimsy brown material to rip before throwing it into the trash. Pissed off, Levi glared at the trash can. _The nerve of Hanji was fucking unfathomable-_

Levi was _more_ than fully capable down there! Like he said, him not doing anything was a goddamn _choice!_ Fuming and snatching his car keys to retrieve Mikasa and Eren, the father had already begun to imagine different scenarios of pulverizing his quack doctor the next time he saw Hanji.

* * *

“Alright, Mikasa, go wash your hands!”

Shouting out after Mikasa as she scurried in ahead of him to her bedroom, Eren then let out a sigh of relief. He walked through the door and took off his shoes. 

_Finally off work..._

Collapsing onto the closest kitchen chair, he hung his messenger spot in it’s designated spot as always. Letting out a sigh of relief, Eren caught himself mid breath when Levi came in through the door himself.

_...wait..not really._

Remembering time spent at Levi’s counted as work as well, Eren quickly straightened his posture as ocean eyes followed after Levi. The father came in with a soft huff himself before rolling a shoulder and walking into the kitchen.

“..how was work?”

Asking shyly, Eren fumbled with his fingers under the table as he watched Levi begin to boil water for his early evening tea. Turning around, Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the counter before responding.

“Fine. Same usual..you?”

Eyes lighting up at the reciprocated question, Eren began vocally recalling his day at work.

“Historia and I read the kids a few new books the library donated to us! The kids were pleasantly surprised.”

The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched upwards at the caregiver’s enthusiasm as ocean eyes went wide with excitement. A part of Levi felt more relieved than he probably should as an outside party when it came to Eren being able to work and earn his money doing something he enjoyed.

“I see..”

The kitchen fell silent once more as Eren nodded slowly. Glancing over at the hallway leading to Mikasa’s room, Eren then turned back, unsure of what to do since the conversation was short-lived. He didn’t have to wait long however as Levi spoke up this time.

“I realize I have you come over on Sundays..and I didn’t know if you needed next Sunday off.”

At the assumption, Eren's brows knitted in confusion. _Why would he need that day off?_

“Um..what? Next Sunday..”

Eren began calculating the days under his breath.

“...today's the 7th..so the 14th-”

As soon as the number slipped out of his mouth, Eren’s eyes widened in realization.

.. _oh._

Eren’s throat tightened.

“Do you mean-”

“Yes. Do you need..Valentine’s Day off?”

Asking slowly, Levi treaded awkwardly around the question, waiting in hidden anticipation to get the answer he wanted..for work reasons clearly. Levi was definitely asking Eren just to make sure of his hours...not to find out whether the caregiver possibly had some date with a tall young attractive man that would quite possibly sweep Eren off his feet. Not at all.

Flushing slightly at the mere thought of the holiday, Eren bit at his bottom lip before lifting a hand and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was so caught up in work and school that he honestly forgot about Valentine’s Day. But then again, Eren never really celebrated it for quite a while in the first place. Finally, much to Levi’s discreet curiosity, Eren responded with a nervous laugh.

“Um..no..I’m not..seeing anybody so, kinda pointless.”

Eren’s heart accelerated the slightest bit as he glanced off to the side, unable to meet Levi's eyes. Curiosity got the best of him. Before he could restrain himself, the question left Eren's mouth without a second thought.

“Are you checking that I’m coming over cause you have a date?”

Thrown off by the pressing forwardness of Eren’s tone, grey eyes tore away from the boiling water as it came to a stop and locked with teal. Realizing how intrusive he was probably being once Levi stared back at him in slight surprise, Eren flushed. Quickly turning to face away, he internally panicked.

_Fuck- that was so obviously weird to ask. He shouldn’t have asked. Besides, it’s not like he was interested in Levi...right? Yeah..right._

Adamant on convincing himself, Eren mentally deduced that he was just asking..for work. Nothing else at all! It didn’t bother him one bit if Levi went out with some beautiful dolled-up woman.

“No. No date.”

Brought out of his thoughts when Levi’s answer broke the silence, Eren’s body automatically relaxed at those three words. He stared, silently in thought, as Levi slowly went about in pouring his tea. For some reason Eren felt...relieved? Wait..no. That couldn’t be right. Deciding to toss the train of thought out altogether, Eren watched as Levi placed the tea leaves inside before pouring out the water into two cups. One of which was gently placed down in front of Eren. The caregiver stared down blankly at the black shriveled leaves swimming around the steaming water before eventually realizing Levi made him a cup of tea too.

“So..I’ll see you. Valentine’s.”

Hearing the husky weighted voice, Eren’s head snapped back up to come face to face with Levi. Levi who was standing right next to his chair, slightly leaning against the kitchen table. Breathing in, Eren could smell not only the tea but Levi’s musky intoxicating cologne from how close they were. His head felt fuzzy as he sneakily took in a slightly deeper breath than normal, ocean eyes spacing out as they flickered over Levi’s muscular forearms and defined pale digits gripping the top of the cup.

“..Eren?”

Realizing Levi was waiting for a response, Eren snapped out of his daydream. He jumped slightly in his seat, now out of his stupor before quickly making eye contact with Levi. Smiling sheepishly, Eren responded.

“ _Ah-_ Yeah-! Yeah, you’ll..see me.”

Silently regarding Eren’s fidgeting state for a minute, Levi then turned away before taking a sip of his own tea.

“..good.”

Pushing himself off the side of the table, Levi then began walking away.

“Mikasa is taking a call with a friend who had moved away awhile ago. You can rest easy for now or...clean around the apartment.”

Levi stated the second option with a pause as both of them glanced around the already immaculately clean kitchen. The two men were well aware that the place was not in need of cleaning. Levi was extremely tidy. Therefore, something like cleaning was not a chore unattended to in the father’s household. Eren summed up Levi’s cleaning option as him not wanting Eren to feel like a deadweight on the job. Watching the other leave the kitchen, Eren noticed Levi head down the hallway rather than the living room for once where he usually typed away at work.

“Okay..”

Deciding to clean anyways, Eren stood from his chair, now left alone in the kitchen. He glanced around the spotless counters before scrunching his nose and huffing. Well..he could just wipe them off anyways. Maybe Levi saw some imaginary specks of dust that Eren couldn’t see himself but could try to clean off anyways.

Rolling up his sleeves, Eren went for the disposable wipes under the sink before beginning to wipe. As expected, the specks of dust on the white towelettes were nonexistent. Nevertheless, he continued wiping firmly against the countertops, hellbent on making himself useful. Finishing up wiping the kitchen surfaces, Eren balled up the towels before throwing them away.

As the disposable wipes fell into the can however, ocean eyes caught a bright blue labelling and familiar logo. It was the one belonging to the hospital his mom resided at while she was still around..Orvud Hospital. Brows furrowed, Eren paused before turning to face the trash. Not nitpicky about cleanliness like Levi, the caregiver didn’t hesitate to reach his hand in and pick up the paper.

_..what the-?_

Caught off guard by the weight and sound of rattling, Eren lifted the paper, realizing it was weighed down due to it being taped onto a pill bottle. A _full_ pill bottle to be exact. A confused look came over Eren’s face as he stared at the square shaped bottle, weirded out. _Why would Levi throw away medicine? Especially when it looked like it was prescribed by a doctor as well..or what if it’s for Mikasa?_

Eren stared at the container in transfixed befuddlement.

_Did _it_ get knocked off the counter and fall in here by accident? _

Frowning, Eren finally turned the bottle around, reading the fine print.

_Vi..a..gra..?_

Finally realizing what he rummaged out of the trash, his face turned bright red as wide ocean eyes stared down with shock.

 _Okay-_ this medicine was _definitely_ not for Mikasa..!

Eren’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as he covered his mouth with his clean hand. He felt both bewildered and lost.

_Viagra..!? Why would Levi need viagra!?_

Frantic for an answer, Eren couldn’t help his curiosity. He quickly flipped the bottle back around to read the doctor’s note. The scribbled message only made his face flush deeper.

Was Levi..did he have erectile dysfunction?!

Eren’s face paled in mortification.

_Oh god. This was even worse..especially when he just asked Levi about Valentine’s day and a date too! Maybe this was why Levi didn’t have a date-_

_Wait._

Catching himself in his self panic, Eren’s thought was cut off by reasoning. He began frowning upon remembrance.

But..Levi wasn’t..impotent..? Eren knew that of course. How could he not after he-

Eren’s internal voice came to a screeching halt as he realized what exact memory he was recalling. Extremely flustered and embarrassed, he could feel steam practically coming out of his ears with how hot his face was now getting. He hastily tossed the pill bottle back into the trash can before going to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. As he began running the water and furiously scrubbing his hands, Eren’s thoughts wandered once again. If Levi was having dysfunction down there..maybe it was only sometimes? In all honesty, he didn’t have a single clue about how it worked..after all why would he? Eren was more than healthy down there. A small part of him was still worried that Levi _did_ need the medicine. Sure, it wasn’t mandatory but it was prescribed for a reason, right? On top of it, Levi’s doctor also seemed pretty adamant about Levi not throwing it away..to which Levi obviously ignored with the bottle having been in the kitchen trash.

Eren finished soaping up his hands and thoroughly rinsing them. Deciding to bring it up, albeit gently, to Levi, he then wiped his hands dry on the dish towel before turning to head to the living room with a deep breath. Locking eyes with the hallway, Eren halted in his steps as he realized Levi wasn’t working in his usual spot for once. Maybe Levi felt wary in the beginning about Eren in his apartment at first, hence his working in the living room at first to keep an eye out in case. Now, the father was probably in his bedroom like Mikasa. Or at least that's what Eren assumed to be the case, having never gone down the hallway past Mikasa's bedroom himself. Eyeing the hallway, Eren chewed on his lip nervously before shaking off the jitters he was feeling.

Well..he could just knock, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I did leave it on another cliffhanger.
> 
> I've received a shit ton of positive feedback yet again on this work. Glad to hear about what you think regarding the story and how much you all enjoy it. It's not bad posting publicly again. Reading your comments and feedback, I find my readers insightful and supportive.  
> Thanks for the support and see you in the next chapter.


	9. Schoolgirl Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, a midweek update.  
> while I post on Sundays, I found my timeline to be better off with doing a double update this week. However, that means you may not get a chapter the Sunday after this one. While there may be a chance, I can't give my word on it as my schedule has been hectic and my body has been in a shitty state as of lately. We'll see.

_Levi’s POV_

_Finally. Peace and quiet._

Rubbing his temples, Levi grimaced as he staggered over to his bed and sat down. The cushion gave way, already soothing his sore body from the sheer comfort. Right now, Mikasa was off in paradise talking to her international friend and Eren was probably cleaning around the home out of sheer stubbornness to make himself useful. Letting his back fall against the mattress, tired grey eyes stared up at the ceiling as dark bags hung below them. He was always exhausted and the time spent with Hanji earlier didn’t help his fatigue in the slightest. If anything, it made it significantly shittier, viagra and all.

He felt wound up. His stress levels were off the charts and the ringing going off in the back of his head was not the fire alarm from burning food in the kitchen. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi sharply exhaled. As uncomfortable and irritating the conversation was with Hanji, they weren’t wrong about Levi’s life regarding physical entanglements. As an abruptly made father, he didn’t entertain the thought of intercourse or sexual endeavors. Sure, he had urges but he ignored them. Besides, it wasn’t like there were any women Levi would call for that type of arrangement..

Letting his mind drift, a sudden flashback of Eren’s blowjob and films came to the front of Levi’s mind. Startled by the unintentional thought, grey eyes snapped open as the father stilled, dumbfounded.

 _Shit-_ why did he think of that??

Suddenly sitting upright, Levi sighed in exasperation as he ran a hand over his face. It was completely inappropriate. Besides, Eren was a caregiver now. _Mikasa’s_ caregiver.

At the same time..it wasn’t like Eren could read his mind or had access to his things. The immoral part of Levi’s conscience began vocalizing itself inside his head. Eren wouldn’t even have a clue if Levi decided to try testing his own waters using the caregiver as fapping material. It wasn’t like Eren was unaware there were people masturbating in general to his videos.

Glancing over at the end of his bed, gunmetal irises eyed his laptop innocently nestled atop the bedsheets. The device sat there, quietly egging Levi on with its existence. Egging him on to utilize what he knew he wanted and had, thanks to Mike.

...... _fuck it._

Levi hastily snatched the device and went directly into incognito mode. Everybody else in the apartment was busy and as much as he wanted to slam Hanji over the head with a broom, they _were_ annoyingly correct about him being pent up. He had the chance to relieve himself in the safety of his bedroom and he was going to take it.

Fingers hovering over the keyboard, Levi glared at the screen as his conscience mentally argued with itself in his head. In the end, he kicked it to the dark corners of his mind and decided to look at heterosexual porn. After all, it was what Levi thought he was before shit hit the fan with Eren. Hastily typing up obscene keywords, it didn’t take long for him to make his way to a porn site. Snatching his earphones, the father shoved them into his ears before connecting it and scrolling through the videos. He momentarily paused and listened, hearing nothing but silence and lack of footsteps near his door. Temporarily relaxed, he went back to hastily scrolling with a tight lipped grimace on his face. _God, he felt like a highschool boy all over again sneaking around._

Grey eyes warily flickered over the raunchy tags, skimming right over ones like ‘#BBC’ and ‘#orgy’. Levi frowned. _What the fuck is..BBC?_ Clicking on the tag, grey eyes widened in shock before he quickly backed out. He nearly slammed his laptop shut. _Fuck no to that._ He had to bleach his fucking eyes. That was not something Levi needed to ever have seen in his life. _Christ, what the fuck were people into these days?_ Nevertheless, at the end of the day, it was free reign on the internet no matter what the father thought.

Settling on a video that seemed tame enough, Levi clicked on it and watched as the woman began riding on top of her partner. Pitched moans racked out of her lips as she grabbed her breasts and bobbed up and down on a stranger’s erection. He began to feel a heat in his lower regions, legs subconsciously parting. Well, it looked like he was still attracted to women. Feeling his heartbeat accelerate, Levi slowly slid one pale hand to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning the article of clothing.

Yanking down his zipper, Levi sharply exhaled before pulling out his half hard erection. It was at half mast. The thick girth weighted substantially in his palm, leisurely pulsing in his fingers. Eyes drooping into a half lidded stare, a creased furrow had formed between his brows as Levi enclosed his fingers and gave himself a slow weighted pump. Member responding weakly, Levi’s chest rose and fell in great slow waves as a light wave of pleasure racked over him. He shuddered in response, the furrow between his eyebrows deepening as he kept reaching the brink of satisfying pleasure but never quite surpassing over it. Grey eyes now borderline glared at the women, locked onto her lithe body as she was rammed into by her male counterpart. Levi took in her supple breasts, the nimble curvature of her wide hips and thin thighs. His jaw tightened as he jerked his erection more firmly, his shaft throbbing in protest for something more. Something better.

Levi’s eyes slowly shut close as he grinded his teeth between tightly pressed lips and a clenched jaw. He could get off to this but it wouldn’t have been satisfying. Not as satisfying as he knew it could be. Levi needed something different.

Already hot and riled up, he hastily searched for the video link Mike had both blessed and cursed him with. Retrieving it, Levi was temporarily startled by the complete change of the website format. Grey eyes widened, caught completely off guard by the excessive exposure of varying naked male bodies. Realizing he was in the homosexual part of the site, Levi swallowed thickly, feeling completely out of his comfort zone. The overtly muscular and broad bodies didn’t do much for him as expected. In general, most videos made him more taken aback and nervous. However, he wasn’t exactly..disgusted. Eyes hastily avoiding other videos, Levi kept his eyes focused on the main video at the top. That was, until he saw another one in the ‘related’ section that seemed to have a body eerily similar to Eren’s. A certain sentence was brought back to the front of his mind.

‘So...which video did you see?’

Remembering Eren’s words from that time, Levi switched to the new video, curiosity grabbing a hold of him. The video started with none other than Eren, except instead of getting screwed by some random guy on a couch, he was by himself on what looked like a different couch. Sitting down with his hands between his thighs, Eren seemed restless as he chewed on his bottom lip and looked at something above the camera. Or rather some _one_. Levi immediately realized why Eren wasn’t looking into the camera as a ragged voice came from the cameraman who was supposedly filming the young man.

“So..what’s your name and how old are you, kid?”

Eren shifted nervously in his seat before speaking up with a small smile. He looked even more skittish than usual.

“E..Eren..and I’m eighteen..”

Levi only watched silently, not bothering to deal with the surging heat beginning to pool in his gut again from knowing what was about to happen. The camera man chuckled before continuing to interview Eren. 

“Nice..cute name, Eren. So what made you come here today?”

Judging from the other’s timid demeanor in comparison to the other video, Levi placed his bets on this video being significantly older if not the very first one Eren had done. A slight flush came over Eren’s face as he averted his eyes from the camera and mumbled his answer to the suggestive question.

“Erm..I’m..going to show everybody how I masturbate..”

A low laugh came from the voice behind the camera.

“Damn, acting shy but we know you’re really a real horny bastard, huh?”

A low whistle resonated from behind the recorder as Eren flushed darker at the accusation. The cameraman didn’t seem to waste time however as he spoke up again in a slightly more pressing tone.

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s show the audience that hot piece of ass you have, Eren..”

Grey eyes were fixed onto Eren’s face before trailing downwards. The teenager gulped, adam's apple bobbing, before he slowly slipped his hands out from between his thighs. Nervous big teal eyes kept staring back at the screen as Eren wrapped his thumbs around each side of the hem of his pants. Levi watched in silent anticipation, his dick already hardening and twitching against his stomach at the cute timid look Eren was giving the camera. It reminded Levi of an innocent little puppy, completely unaware of the carnivorous hungering looks the father was giving him through the screen. Eren began shimmying his jeans off, letting them drop onto the floor and off screen to reveal tight underwear. Levi’s dick twitched again at the view of Eren sitting on the couch like a docile little thing, legs spread wide apart to reveal skimpy tight red panties that let his ass cheeks hang out. It looked like women’s underwear with how small it was. Fuck, maybe it was supposed to be women’s underwear. Whatever the case, the sight riled Levi up, hand already unconsciously tugging slowly at himself.

Biting his bottom lip, Eren stared back at the camera nervously before beginning to palm his own clothed member. Letting his head fall back against the couch, the teenager slumped down as he got himself worked up with tentative touches to his lower regions. Tan fingers stroked his own thighs as Eren shut his eyes with a shudder, a barely audible moan slipping from his lips. The sound was like pure velvet, causing Levi’s dick to throb. Temporarily distracted from the screen, Levi looked down to see his cock fully hard in his fingers and raring to go. Grey eyes widened as he stared at his lower regions with pressed lips. His libido responded a lot stronger to Eren rather than a busty woman. Unable to resist the situation he placed himself in, Levi shoved the thought aside as pale fingers firmly gripped his rock hard shaft. Levi began pumping himself, heated grey eyes flicking back up to the computer screen where Eren was now doing the same. Tan fingers roughly ran up and down Eren’s erection as he masturbated on camera. Dazed emerald eyes stared heatedly back at Levi as Eren littered his plump bottom lip with multiple bite marks. Each twitch and shift in his expression shifted with every pump of his dick. Flicking out his cute pink tongue, Eren then hooked a finger around the midsection of his underwear. He tugged his panties to the side to fully reveal his twitching cock and a full view of his slick tight little asshole.

Levi stared hungrily at the scene, gunmetal irises automatically going downwards and eyeing Eren’s lubed up entrance as it twitched from the sudden exposure. Eren must have prepared himself before they recorded. The thought of the other possibly fingering himself before filming turned Levi on, his closed fist kneading out deeper pumps from his straining cock as he continued watching with anticipation. Eren shakily huffed, eyes half lidded as he stared needily back through the screen. Sliding his remaining free hand down along his inner thigh, Eren continued jerking himself off with one hand as he used the other to tend to his backside. Digit pressing into his hole, Eren shuddered as his shoulders shook from the sensation of being filled. Eren’s lips parted as a shaky moan trickled from his throat, already slipping a second finger in right after the first.

“F-fuck..my hole feels stretched out..!”

Eren’s erotic whine and heavy pants emanated right into Levi’s ears from his earphones. Heat shot right down to his groin. Eren looked wrecked and desperate as he stared needily through the screen. Needily at Levi like a cock depraved slut. As if Eren needed something more than just fingers to properly get off. Levi knew he could give that to Eren. He swallowed thickly, teeth gritting as he began thrusting his strained cock into his enclosed fist. He closed his eyes, imaging it was Eren’s hole stretching around his dick instead of his own fingers. That it was his dick ramming into that tight puckered hole instead of Eren’s fingers. Levi knew his cock would fucking feel nice and tight inside Eren’s perky ass just like it had inside that warm, wet mouth. He could already imagine it squeezing down on his dick as Levi fucked Eren into a mind-broken stupor. Heated and hungry ashen eyes were trained on the Eren in the video as the other’s cute whimpers and moans resonated inside Levi’s ears, egging him on with more unceremonious, rough jerks along his throbbing shaft.

Precum beaded and dripped excessively down his length as it slicked up Levi’s thick cock, making his hand pumping his cock faster and slicker. A heavy series of huffs left the older man’s lips as he furrowed his brows, feeling his climax coming over him at the sight of Eren fingering himself in revealing panties. Stormy grey eyes didn’t leave the screen—or rather they couldn’t. Not when Eren was spread out so invitingly in that enticing red underwear, flushed and moaning for Levi’s pleasured witnessing.

“F-fuck- I..”

Breathily grunting under his breath, Levi’s shoulders racked as he jolted and came hard. Using his other hand to cup over the tip of his dick, he released into his hand rather than have it splurt messily all over his linen sheets. Though he wouldn’t mind the idea of splurting his thick load all over Eren’s face.

Shaking off the perverse idea, Levi breathily exhaled as he collected himself. Coming down from his sexual high, he let his head fall back against his bedpost. It landed with a soft thud as he shut his eyes and let out a husky groan. Whether it was from relief or shame from using Eren as fapping material, he couldn’t tell. Brows furrowed, Levi hastily willed himself to start moving and cleaning his hand.

 _Shit._ He really came from Eren’s video.

Opening his eyes, he stared down at his hand, practically coated in stringy white fluids as it webbed between his parted fingers. He grimaced and quickly sat up before shutting his laptop. Yanking out his earphones with his free hand, Levi paused as he thought he heard a sound. He stilled momentarily. Glancing at the door, he saw it was slightly ajar. Levi’s heart practically lurched in his chest before he jerked forward and roughly yanked it wide open.

Nobody was there.

Thickly swallowing, Levi hesitated, staring at the door with a mixture of doubt and skepticism.

...It must have been a draft. Sometimes, Levi didn’t properly close the door either. Maybe it didn’t properly click shut when he pushed the door close earlier.

Eventually, he shook his head, throwing his worries aside for the moment in order to properly clean off the evidence of his perversions. After all, it must have been absolutely dirty and even more so wrong for a thirty five year old father such as himself to be jacking off to his daughter’s caregiver.

* * *

_Oh my god..oh my god-_

_..I..really should not have seen that._

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, Eren had both hands fisting his hair as he quietly freaked out. Grip tightening around short thick locks of brown, he silently willed himself to calm down as he chewed on his lip.

Not only mentally calm down...but physically too.

Eren stared down warily at the tent in his own pants, shakily exhaling before he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously. At least, he was wearing the kitchen apron which hid his own erection. That way, Eren could relax himself with a flimsy layer of privacy at least.

Taking a shaky deep breath, Eren attempted to sort his jumbled thoughts.

_..Was this actually reality..? Did he really just witness Levi masturbating to his own porn!? And was it Eren’s fault for seeing such a scene when Levi didn’t fully close the door..?_

Eren couldn’t help it! Especially when the first thing he saw was a very familiar porn site right up on Levi’s laptop screen. But even worse, he just stood there getting aroused by the whole situation like some perverted _voyeur!_ By the time Levi finished coming, Eren was already a hairline away from beginning to touch himself. Palming his own jeans, the caregiver bit back his own whines as he watched Levi’s hand furiously slick up and down that thick cock mere minutes ago. The same large cock that Eren had practically been drooling and mewling over before. Those grey eyes that usually stared at Eren with a sense of formality were no longer there for a change. The look Levi had was absolutely ravenous in that moment. Just like it did when Eren shamelessly sucked Levi off. They were hungry and undressing every corner of Eren’s writhing body on the screen.

Stopping his frantic pacing, Eren came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen. His body stilled as his mind began to wander back to ten minutes ago. Ten minutes ago when Eren came to a screeching halt as soon as he caught a glimpse of Levi from behind, watching Eren’s videos on his screen. Or when Levi’s shirt rode up to reveal those enticing sculpted abs that the caregiver secretly drooled over. Levi’s moans were downright sinful too, each husky, low growl sending a jolting heat straight into Eren’s crotch. Before Eren knew it, he had already been watching Levi like some pervert, getting off on the show of Levi jerking one out. Eren just barely regained his own senses as when the other finished. But he scurried away before..

 _..wait_.

Pausing, Eren frowned in self-thought as he remembered there was a reason for why he went to Levi’s bedroom in the first place. His frown deepened as he slowly pulled his hands out of his hair, realization slowly coming over him. _Wait- the viagra and the note!_

But Eren was now even more confused. After all, it didn’t exactly make sense. Levi seemed more than perfectly capable with.. _that_ minutes ago. Or maybe that was what the problem was? The father abstained to the point where he was possibly having problems? Maybe Levi had ignored it to the point where he was excessively pent up.

But on top of that, wasn’t Levi straight!? Eren knew that he _did_ suck him off but still..! It felt more like a random spur of the moment before the father would go on in life afterwards, steering clearly away from anything remotely gay from then on!

Rubbing his arm, Eren pursed his lips before glancing back at the hallway leading to the family’s bedrooms. An idea slowly came over him about helping Levi in this situation. It was absolutely as stupid as it was tempting. Eren froze at the simultaneous hope and dread from the mere thought of it.

..well. He didn’t mind giving it a shot. In fact, the side of Eren that was mischievous crooned at it. Though a part of him wasn’t sure whether the proposition was intended for Levi’s benefit or the guilty indulgence of his own dirty little secret fantasies.

* * *

“ _Hah?_ You’re asking us _what?”_

Turning to shoot Eren an incredulous look for a split second, Jean’s attention was short lived at an explosion sound effect emitting from his headset. Alarmed, he whipped his head right back around towards the screen with wide eyes.

“ _Oh- oh, fuck-!_ Connie, Sasha, tell me you guys are still alive!”

Jean exclaimed in a panic as Connie and Sasha fiddled on their own game controllers. They were both at the foot of the couch, each on one side of Jean’s legs. Rolling his eyes, Eren stared at the three of them with a frown and crossed arms as he stood by the side of the couch. It was their day off and as always, Sasha came over to game with them at the guys’ shared apartment. Eren would usually join in but right now he was too busy seeking _much_ needed answers. With his current ideas and circumstance, he’d rather continue to interrogate for a solution than end up fist fighting Jean over a stupid Mortal Kombat match again while Sasha and Connie laughed from the sidelines. Something that has happened way more than once.

Huffing, Eren repeated his question with an irritated tone.

“I’m just..asking what guys are into. Like bedroom shit.”

Now dead in-game and able to pay attention to his friend, Jean teared off his headset. He frowned before scoffing and crossing his own arms at Eren.

“ _What-_ you’re a dude yourself, dickwad. Why the fuck are you asking us this shit?”

At Jean’s questioning, another two explosions went off one after another from Connie and Sasha’s headsets. The two groaned and they teared off their own devices. Jean scoffed at them before commenting with a smirk.

“You two are stuck at the hip so damn much, you die at the same time too. Fucking hilarious.”

“Oh, shut up! It was because we were both camping in the same area..!”

Frantically crying out, Sasha threw her hands in the air before whining and falling back against the foot of the couch with a pout. Connie looked just as crestfallen over their defeat. On the other hand, Eren was already growing in impatience.

“So are you going to answer my question or not!?”

Eren snapped out as Jean scoffed. Motioning at Sasha and Connie for their attention, he then pointed at Eren with his thumb.

“Eren wants to know the shit guys get turned on by. Apparently needs our highly coveted advice even though one of you is a chick and Eren is the only one out of all of us that’s even touched the porn industry. Yet, _someone_ is acting like a blushing innocent virgin over this shit.”

Balling his hands into fists, Eren shot Jean a glare. On the other hand, Connie and Sasha now had their full attention on Eren. Their temporary devastation was overridden by the situation at hand as they ignored their team party characters waiting in the videogame lobby. Scrunching her nose, Sasha frowned, deep in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

“ _Ooh-!_ Well, you know Niccolo my boyfriend? Well every now and then we like to do food play-”

“Oi, we’re asking what guys in general are mostly into, dumbass! Not what weird shit _you_ and your boyfriend like to do!”

Quickly cutting Sasha off, Connie scoffed before pausing and making a face.

“...remind me to never eat in your kitchen again on that note.”

“Alright, alright, any actual answers?”

Hastily cutting off the rambunctious duo, Eren flopped onto the couch next to Jean.

“Cock rings.”

“No.”

“Shibari.”

“..don’t know how that works. No.”

“Orgy”

“ _No._ Why the fuck are you guys just listing weird kinks!? _”_

Cringing at his friends’ lists of ideas, Eren couldn’t tell if they were trying to help or purposely hinder him at this point. Connie then spoke up in a matter of fact tone.

“Well, you’re asking cause you want to spice it up, right? Turn up the heat? Rule of thumb, _every_ guy has weird shit they’re into. Doesn’t matter what they say.”

Jean scratched his head, momentarily thinking as he slumped against the couch next to Eren. Nodding at his own thought, Jean then vocalized it.

“..no shame zone, guys. But I think we can all appreciate sexy versions of uniforms.”

Nodding slowly, Connie smirked at the idea before adding to it.

“Women in those _skimpy_ schoolgirl uniforms.”

The four of them fell silent momentarily at the thought. Jean and Connie had a sleazy smile on their faces as Sasha and Eren frowned at each other. Rolling his eyes, Eren threw his hands up in the air before crossing them across his chest defensively.

“I’m not a woman! How the fuck is that going to help me!?”

Arching a brow at Eren, a look of skepticism came over Jean’s face.

“..waiitt..is this a fucking booty call we’re helping you with, bastard?”

Eren flushed at the question. The reaction was enough of an answer for the rest of the three as Jean smirked and Connie scoffed. Sasha, on the other hand, squeaked before exclaiming.

“Why didn’t you just say so!? Who’s the lucky guy..!?”

“ _No-_ Shut up! It’s nothing..!”

Cheeks flushing darker, Eren hastily groaned before averting his eyes from the three gawking at him with mixtures of amusement and curiosity. Connie then turned and stared at the paused game on their screen before speaking up in a nonchalant tone.

“..well...anybody can wear skimpy uniforms technically.”

Whipping his head to Connie, Eren froze. The rest of the group found themselves momentarily stunned as they processed Connie’s point. Face paling in disbelief, Eren’s mouth gaped open and shut for a good minute before he finally got the words out.

“.....you can’t be serious, man.”

Connie simply shrugged in response as before grabbing and opening a bag of chips. Taking a few, he then passed it to Sasha who shoved a handful into her mouth before speaking up. Chomping merrily, she spoke up in a chipper tone.

“I mean, if I was a gay man, I’d probably get turned on by a guy in a skimpy uniform!”

Eren made a face as he watched Sasha speak up through her mouthful of potato chips. Nevertheless, they made points. Even if Levi wasn’t actually gay..or would he be somewhat gay now? Eren shook his head, getting back on track with his thoughts. Besides, it would’ve probably been a more appealing offer if Eren threw in a little extra ‘coaxing’ into the fray. A small part of Eren was more than guilty for wanting another taste of the older man. However, it wasn’t like there was any deep meaning to it! Simply a mutually beneficial exchange. On top of it all, Eren was still on the fence. After all, how _does_ someone casually walk up to another and say ‘hey, I saw your _viagra_ prescription and want to help you with your possible semi-erectile dysfunction’? The answer—you usually _didn’t._

Still contemplating his options, a shrill ringtone went off in his front pocket. Startled from his train of thought, Eren realized it was his own device. He looked down at his jeans before digging his phone out quickly. The rest of his friends were only half paying attention as they went back to their video game and Eren answered the call.

“Hello?”

“..Eren.”

An ever familiar husky voice drawled out on the other end of the line, causing Eren to instinctively tense up with rigid earnesty.

“Mr. A- I mean, Levi..!”

Chirping out nervously, Eren clutched the phone tightly. At Eren’s sudden change in attitude, his friends glanced over at him in curiosity.

“Just calling to let you know I might not need that shift next Sunday after all.”

“..oh..”

Eren’s heart dropped. If the caregiver had ears and a tail, they would’ve been dropping in that moment. Regaining his composure, he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before questioning Levi.

“..why?”

“Mikasa’s friend is coming down to visit and the little brat convinced me to let her sleepover. You help clean and cook around here but I know you mostly come over to take care of Mikasa. Since she won’t be here, wouldn’t want to force you to spend your Valentine’s with an old man like me if I can help it.”

A breathy chuckle emitted from the phone as he explained to Eren. While Levi’s original news sent Eren’s anticipation plummeting, the explanation following it caused his heart to racket loudly in his chest. _Valentine’s Day? Just Levi and him at his apartment? No Mikasa?_ It was as if some higher deity was screaming at Eren to choose a certain option. Swallowing thickly, Eren willed himself to stop bouncing off the walls and replied hurriedly.

“ _Uh-_ actually, I really don’t have anything better to do..and I enjoy your company, Levi..”

Breath stilling on the other end, Eren waited in jittery anticipation. There was also a small part of Eren that had his option to take a chance being dependent on Levi’s answer. Eren’s anxiety spiked up off the charts.

“...you don’t have anything better to do? I find that hard to believe.”

‘No, not when the thing I want to be _doing_ is _you_.’

Keeping the dirty response suppressed into a mere thought, Eren bit back those words as he substituted them for a more innocent reasoning.

“Well..my rent’s coming up anyways..and you’re not as bad company as you think, _Mr. Ackerman._ ”

Purposely teasing Levi, a grin spread on Eren’s face at the sound of the other sharply inhaling on the other end of the line. With finality, Levi responded.

“Alright..Sunday then. We’ll clean.”

Eren was pleased as a wide smile was plastered on his face from Levi’s concession.

“Sounds good! I’ll see you then!”

Hanging up the phone with a satisfied expression, the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly emitted from the couch. Turning, Eren was faced with all three of his friends eyeing him. Connie then whistled before speaking up in a knowing voice.

“...thought it wasn’t like that.”

Eren flushed before grumbling.

“..shut up..it _isn’t._ At least, not yet..”

Trailing off as a grin formed on his face, Eren laughed. Jean threw a pillow at him and spoke up knowingly.

“You act so eager to please and compliant around him but we all know you’re just waiting to eat him up the second you have the chance, short fuse.”

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s claim, Eren caught the pillow after it hit his face and scoffed. Meanwhile, Sasha had already finished the bag of chips she was given. Swallowing the last of her food, she then spoke up again with a sheepish smile.

“Ummm..actually, I might be able to help you with the uniform..I might have one I never used cause it was way too big on me..hehe..”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up at Sasha’s offer before he scoffed.

“We're still going with _that?_ Come on, guys- you can’t be serious.”

A shit eating grin made its way to Connie’s face as he spoke up.

“How about we do it this way. If it doesn’t fit then oh well. But if it does, it’s meant to be. You _wear_ that thing.”

Already snickering at the idea, Jean then spoke up, a huge grin forming on his lips as well.

“Eren Jaeger dressed up as a skimpy school girl..you’re telling me you’re embarrassed about that? Didn’t you, _I don’t know_ , do _porn_ before??”

Sputtering, Eren flushed in embarrassment before speaking up hastily.

“Guys- come on..! I did but not..not _that_ stuff! It was all mostly vanilla and amateur..!”

“Well, put on your big boy pants, Eren- or rather your big boy _skirt._ ”

Connie gibed as Jean and Sasha joined in. Rolling his eyes, Eren scoffed before flipping them off and muttering as he walked to their bedroom.

“Yeah, _real_ charming you buffoons. Just give me the stupid uniform when you drop by next time, Sasha, and we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter. don't know if I'm facing some sort of writer's block as a side effect of my physical state but trying my best on the next chapters. hopefully, they can be decent enough for my standards in time.


	10. No Strings Attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.  
> Would've forgotten today was Valentine's if not for fanfiction writing.  
> Never went nuts over this shit besides the fact you got free candy as a kid. It's called being single.

_Levi & Eren’s POV _

_Fuck._

Both hands gripping the bathroom counter, Eren cussed under his breath. Ocean eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror in exasperation as he took in his appearance with flushed cheeks.

Even if it was big for Sasha, it was still for _women…_

_...so why did it fit!?_

Chewing on his lip, Eren glanced down at his new outfit. His new outfit being none other than the raunchy schoolgirl uniform that is. As Sasha said, it was _extremely_ skimpy. With the shirt half basically being a crop top and the skirt letting his ass peek out with the slightest move, Eren would be caught dead before being seen with this get up in public. _People would think he was a hooker!_ Especially with what showed when Eren _did_ bend over. Snapping at the sheer thigh highs he was wearing, the caregiver spaced out at the mirror currently displaying his skimpy appearance back at him. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this point.

“ _EREN!”_

 _Fuck!_ Eren jumped at the sudden banging and muffled shout from the other side of the bathroom door. Realizing it was just Sasha being anxiously impatient, he then rolled his eyes before shoving on a trench coat and tying the waist belt. _Yes, that’s right._ He was wearing a trenchcoat to hide the scandalous outfit under. But so what? Eren couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck if it was super cliché. It would do the trick and that was all he needed if it got him to help Levi’s little..‘situation’. Eren shoved on some roomy jeans that went right over the bottom half of his outfit. You knew the baggy pants were definitely necessary when your underwear covered more of your ass than the skirt did.

“Are you done yet!?”

Squeaking from outside, Sasha knocked rambunctiously on the door yet again. Eren scoffed. Yanking it open without warning, he stepped to the side just in the nick of time as all three of his friends came crashing to the floor, piled atop each other from collectively leaning on the frame. A series of groans and sharp hisses sounded out after the toppling as they all collected themselves from falling. Rubbing the area where her head hit the tile floor, Sasha whined out in pain before glancing up at Eren and then his odd choice of overwear. It didn’t take long for her to piece together why. Big brown eyes lighting up in giddiness, she scrambled up to her feet before exclaiming.

“So it fits..!?”

Eren flushed at Sasha’s words, averting his eyes as he shoved his hands into the trench coat pockets.

“Jesus, I’m not showing you guys! I’m going _now_..”

Mumbling in a rushed voice, Eren stepped over Connie and Jean who were sitting on the floor. Of course, being someone who was all for messing with Eren, Jean lightly kicked at Eren’s bottom with a snicker, causing the other to almost eat the floor.

“Go get laid already, you suicidal bastard!”

The trio began laughing and teasing their friend with catcall noises and whistles as Eren’s face only grew hotter with embarrassment. Straightening back up and rolling his eyes again at his friends’ antics, he couldn’t fully bite back the smile forming on his face from the group’s stupid, teasing cheering. Eren walked off with a laugh and nervously giddy response.

“I sure as hell plan on it.”

* * *

Three rapt knocks bounced off the wooden door of the apartment door. Pulling his hand away, Eren gulped with a tight throat as he shoved his hand back inside his pocket. He was fidgeting in his spot, legs rubbing against each other as he shuddered from the unfamiliar attire he was wearing. Nipping at his bottom lip, a combination of nerves and excitement rushed through him as Eren waited.

Waited for Levi to come answer the door.

Waited for Levi to get a peek at what was waiting for him _underneath_ Eren’s trench coat.

Hearing shuffling behind the closed door, Eren’s chest tightened at the ever familiar shifts and clicks of the door’s locks. He took a deep breath. No backing out now.

Swinging the door open with his foot, Levi came into view, currently looking downwards as he did so and dusting himself. Occupied with cleaning off his hands, he began casually conversing with Eren.

“Eren, I can’t tell if the canned food in the right drawer is expi-”

Finally looking up and getting a look at Eren, Levi’s words came to an abrupt halt mid-sentence. Gunmetal irises stared in momentary surprise at Eren. The older man took in the unusual choice of clothing the other was donning, that being the long trench coat. Eren simply shifted nervously under Levi’s blatant stare as his nerves elevated. The look the father was giving him felt so piercing to the point Eren had to reassure himself that Levi didn’t have x-ray vision and could most definitely _not_ see under his clothes. Finally after what felt like a painful eternity, Levi did speak up with a perplexed look.

“..Why are you wearing that shit? What is this- Singing in the Rain?”

Snorting at Levi’s comment, Eren was distracted from his spiked nerves by the father’s deadpanning. His emotion was quickly replaced with amusement. Eren replied with a smirk.

“No..stained my clothes underneath on the way here. This was the only thing I had on me.”

“I see.”

Responding shortly, Levi seemed to have bought the poor excuse. He then moved aside as Eren walked into the apartment. The caregiver simply smiled tightly in response. In all honesty, Eren didn’t even know why he told the white lie at the last minute. Maybe a part of him was still nervous about the plan even if it was his own. After all, what he was doing most definitely made it to top three on the list of obscene things Eren Jaeger has done in this lifetime.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, glancing around his house before grey eyes went back and landed on the other. It was clear he was still a bit thrown off by the sight of Eren’s outfit choice but decided to ignore it. Eren simply smiled back innocently in response, ocean eyes big and awaiting his directions. Wasting no time, Levi picked up the rags from the bucket full of soapy water in the middle of the room before tossing one to Eren who caught it with wide eyes. He turned to the caregiver, already set into cleaning mode as he promptly gave his order to Eren in a serious tone.

“We’re wiping down the floors, Jaeger. Start on the other side and we’ll meet in the middle.”

Eren replied quickly.

“Yes, sir..!”

Humming in satisfaction at Eren’s earnesty, Levi started on his corner as Eren briskly walked to his own end. The two started cleaning, silently rubbing circles into the boards. While Eren was busy internally going back and forth about his situation and finding the right timing, Levi was busy cleaning silently and getting into a focused headspace. Pale fingers kneaded hard against the white rag as it scrubbed against the wood repetitively. The sound was soft but soothing to him.

After a considerable amount of silence, Levi somewhat snapped out of his focus, remembering he wasn’t cleaning alone. Grey eyes glanced over to check on Eren to see if he was doing just the same and handling the cleaning alright. Levi found himself pleasantly surprised. From what Levi saw, he would even say Eren seemed more focused than himself with the concentrated thinking face the young man had on.

Levi’s mind began wandering with differing thoughts now. Even for a man of solidarity like Levi, it would weigh slightly on his conscience to make Eren silently clean his house on Valentine’s Day like a slave. Eren was a university student. He should have been out partying and drinking with his friends instead of....whatever this was. Levi’s hesitation was only brief before he decided to speak up.

“Eren.”

Eren snapped out of his mental daze at the sound of Levi’s voice. Glancing over at the other, he responded.

“Yes, Levi?”

As it always went, Levi got straight to the point and said what was on his mind.

“You didn’t have to come over. The help is appreciated but I still can’t understand why you chose to work today anyways."

Levi's frown deepened in concern as he questioned Eren.

"Is it the need for money? I can give you a bonus for today.”

Ocean eyes widening, Eren absorbed the other’s response as it weighed in on his conscience. Did Levi feel bad about having him come over despite Eren being the one who insisted..? Front teeth nipping at his bottom lip, Eren stared down warily at the soapy white oak boards.

 _Damn._ A part of him felt a bit guilty about insisting now. After all, Eren most definitely did not come over for the cash in Levi’s pocket like the father thought but rather for what was _under_ those trousers. Eren was on the fence about his choice all over again.

Mentally deciding to back out of his plan, he then vigorously shook his head. It was time to abort. Maybe this was for the better. Eren continued wiping before replying quickly.

“No..no, you really don’t need to do that, Levi. I wanted to come over and besides..”

Trailing off, tan fingers slowly came to a still as Eren looked up from the ground. Turquoise eyes locking with ash ones, Eren’s brows turned up as he smiled at the father.

“..I just like your company, Levi. It makes me feel safe.”

Taken aback by the admission, Levi’s throat felt a hint more tight. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from those ocean eyes that were so full of admiration and..something that almost seemed akin to affection. Mentally stumped and feeling a bit overly warm at Eren’s word, Levi could only reply simply.

“..I see.”

Eren simply hummed in response, unfazed by Levi’s short response. Throwing him another sheepish smile that made Levi’s heart pump faster, Eren then shifted his position and went back to cleaning.

A part of Eren couldn’t help but suppose that this was how it was supposed to be. Besides..he felt embarrassed over simply _imagining_ the scenario that would have played out if he went through with his plan anyways! Shaking his head as his face heated up, Eren then scrubbed harder against the board as if doing so would also wipe away his perverse thoughts. Unfortunately, like his mind, the spot he was currently scrubbing at did have a stubborn dirty spot. Frowning, Eren stared at the still-present stain in frustration. It was almost like the stupid floorboard was taunting him. Taunting him for the thoughts weighing in his mind. Vexxed, Eren huffed with knitted brows as he scrubbed harder, using excess elbow grease to work away the spot.

It was going to go _away_. Just like the thoughts Eren had in his head twenty minutes ago. Determination spiking, he began working a lather into the floor as the dirt was slowly but surely disappearing. In the middle of his concentration, Levi’s voice slowly spoke up. A hint of incredulity was in his tone. It broke Eren’s focus.

“..Eren…”

“Hm?”

Eren replied distractedly, still scrubbing circles and mostly focused on the stain. Levi spoke up again.

“.....what is that?”

“Huh..?”

Head snapping up, Eren looked over at Levi with a listless look. Levi who was currently staring at him with an arched brow and no longer scrubbing himself. Those pale strong hands weren’t cleaning. They had stopped, now tightly clutching towel fabric.

Eren frowned in confusion as he realized Levi wasn’t making eye contact with him. The other seemed like he was looking at a slightly lower angle of Eren. Finally following the stare to where the father was looking at, Eren’s face paled the instant he realized exactly where Levi was staring.

In the midst of scrubbing away, his trench coat had slowly slipped off his shoulder to reveal the sheer sleeve of the uniform outfit.

_Fuck._

Ocean eyes staring in horror at the spot, Eren quickly whipped his head back up. His mouth opened and closed like a fish. No words were coming out. His brain was running astray with everything and nothing at once. There was only panicked gibberish currently overflowing his mind. Eren’s throat bobbed as he nervously gulped.

_Fuckfuckfuck, he had to say something! Levi was staring at him!_

“U-uh..I..”

Frowning at Eren’s stuttering, Levi then slowly picked himself up from the floor. Eren’s breath stuttered as the father was now watching him skeptically, fully standing with crossed arms. Tan fingers unconsciously wrung out the towel in the caregiver’s grip. Eren gulped as those grey eyes were piercing through him yet again. Except this time, Levi _did_ know what was underneath the trenchcoat. Or at least, he seemed wary about it. Eren fidgeted under the unrelenting stare, face growing hot. Noticing Eren’s peculiar reaction, Levi spoke up slowly again.

“Where’s the stain?”

“..huh?”

“You said you stained your clothes. Where is it?”

Hearing the question, Eren remembered his white lie of an excuse from earlier. The excuse where he didn’t actually have a stain on his clothes whatsoever. No longer cleaning the floorboards, Eren stiffly sat upright on the floor, his hands digging into his lap. It was obvious Levi had caught onto him at this point. Ocean eyes were unable to meet Levi’s stern look as he muttered in exasperation.

“...there’s no stain.”

Levi shot back his words immediately.

“Why did you lie, Eren?”

The question made the caregiver’s face grow even hotter. Beginning to pull the trench coat sleeve back over his shoulder, Eren replied hastily.

“I...felt embarrassed about what I was wearing underneath.”

Mustering up the courage to sneak a glance up at Levi, Eren felt a combination of shame and embarrassment for having been caught. On the other hand, Levi could practically see the imaginary puppy ears and tail on Eren droop. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, waiting with dread for Levi’s response. Maybe he could just say that he was into very..eccentric fashion styles and was embarrassed about it? After all, only a part of his top was showing. However, Eren’s forming excuse was quickly decimated with Levi’s next words.

“What are you wearing underneath?”

Ocean eyes snapped wide at the question. Eren’s breaths grew shallow and stuttered in response. _What was he wearing underneath?_

Eren was faced with a choice. He could either turn tail and run out the door like hell...or for whatever insane reason, he could answer Levi’s question. Lying so blatantly wasn’t even an option for him to consider when it came to someone sharp like Levi. Eren winced at his choices. God, he was way too nervous for this.

Thickly swallowing, Eren averted his gaze once again before replying.

“I can’t show you..”

At the evasive answer, Levi arched a brow. He stared questioningly at Eren.

“Why can’t you show me?”

Eren’s breath was shaky as he parted his lips to respond.

“It’s..I’m wearing something inappropriate..”

This time it was Levi’s demeanor that faltered.

Body stilling, a certain tenseness was placed on Levi’s posture as a momentary look of shock came over him at the answer he received. Meanwhile, Eren’s heart was drumming loudly in his chest. He could barely breathe. _Was Levi going to kick him out? He didn’t want to have angered him.._

The thought of possibly upsetting the father made Eren’s stomach curdle. Yet, all Eren could do was wait silently, completely at the father’s mercy. Thin lips were pursed tightly together as Levi silently regarded him.

Finally, Levi spoke up again in a low domineering voice.

“What are you wearing underneath, Eren?”

_Huh?_

Head snapping up in surprise, Eren stared at Levi with wide eyes. _Did he hear Levi right..?_

A part of Eren knew the mental question was a stupid one. Both men would more than easily be able to hear even a whisper uttered by either of them. After all, it was intimidatingly silent in the room. The environment was thick with tension. There was no third party around to ease the setting this time. Taking in the low commanding tone, Eren automatically flushed before slowly scrambling to get on his feet, his knees aching from kneeling for so long. He would be a liar if he had said Levi’s deep growling tone wasn’t the slightest hint arousing.

Levi was still watching him. Biting on his lower lip, Eren decided to answer with actions rather than words.

Eren’s eyes never leaving Levi’s, he let the wash rag drop to the floor and began untying the waistband of his trench coat. Grey eyes flickered down as they intently watched the young man undo his outerwear. Letting the coat part, Eren then let it fall off his shoulders. It hit the floor, revealing his provocative attire. 

Levi’s breath hitched at the sight of Eren’s provocative clothing. If it could even be considered clothing with how little it covered. 

_Was..was Eren wearing a schoolgirl outfit?_

The question seeped into the older man’s mind. Grey eyes widened for a fraction of a second as they took in the pornographic apparel. Eren’s midriff was exposed, caramel skin bare and completely bared for touch. Hell, the top half was made of some transparent material to the point where he could see Eren’s nipples through it. A heat began stirring in Levi’s trousers at the erotic sight.

Eren was their family’s _caregiver_. Levi could only internally scoff. This felt like some raunchy porno plot. Eren’s face was currently flushed as he lifted an arm to rub his other one, a fruitless unconscious effort to cover up his body. Grey eyes trailed lower until they hit denim.

Eren’s jeans were in the way.

“The bottom half.”

Commanding, Levi looked back up to lock eyes with Eren. Eyes widening, Eren flushed darker at the command. He stared back at Levi with big eyes full of confusion and wary arousal. Nevertheless, the young man complied. Slowly bending over, Eren hooked his thumbs around the jean’s waistband before slowly shimmying out of it. The jeans fell into a pile at Eren’s feet. He let it drop to reveal the pleated miniskirt and thigh highs. Eren shivered as the cool air pricked his bare skin in places that weren’t usually exposed.

Levi sharply sucked in his breath at the sight.

The skirt..seeing Eren in a skirt made Levi feel dirty. Yet he couldn’t stop staring. The outfit left little to the imagination. The miniskirt barely covered Eren’s perky ass. Lacy socks snugly hugged supple thighs. Gunmetal irises stared hungrily at Eren all dressed up in his slutty schoolgirl uniform. It really _was_ as if the situation was straight out of a porn video. Except Eren looked like a blushing virgin right now rather than an adult film actor, ironically enough.

It only made Levi want to eat him up all the more.

Taking a few steps to the kitchen area, Levi leaned against the side of the kitchen table as nervous ocean eyes followed his every step. He then curled two of his fingers, silently calling over Eren. Levi snapped out his order, tone quiet but assertive.

“Eren. Come here.”

Gulping, a shameful stir of arousal and skittishness overcame Eren as he gripped the side of his arm tightly. Not wanting to test Levi’s patience, he began walking over, albeit slowly, like a small wary animal. He came to a stop in front of Levi. Levi who was now watching him with sharp eyes that felt like they were undressing Eren with each passing second. Eren was so close he could smell Levi’s cologne. The scent was intoxicating. He squirmed under the heated gaze. Levi didn’t even lift a damn finger to touch him and Eren was already getting hot and bothered. On the other hand, the father was feeling just as roused. However, the thought of Eren wearing such provocative clothing for some unknown man made his lips press together in distaste.

“Who did you wear this for?”

Confusion came over Eren at the question. Snapping his head up with wide eyes, he responded with a blank look.

“..huh?”

Levi’s stare hardened as he responded with a borderline growl.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Eren.”

Shivering at the other’s harsh tone, Eren found himself more sexually excited than scared in that moment. Or maybe it was the nervousness that was adding to his arousal. Biting the inside of his cheek, Eren looked away and answered as his cheeks reddened.

“Y..yes, sir.”

Facial expression blank, Levi then coolly spoke up again.

“What happened to ‘daddy’?”

 _Oh god._ Almost choking on his breath, Eren flushed darkly. The barest hint of teasing was in Levi’s low tone. Eren could already feel a tent beginning to pitch in his skirt from how _hot_ that sounded.

“Eye contact, _Eren_.”

Eren sucked in a breath. Fuck, Levi was already making his panties _wet_ with just a few sentences. The things he would give to hear Levi saying _his_ name like that again. He could already feel his precum beginning to stain the lace undergarments. Yearning to please, Eren complied. He ignored the thunderous heartbeat going off a mile a minute in his chest and forced himself to look up from his feet at Levi. Eren was biting down on his bottom lip so hard, he wouldn’t have been surprised if it left permanent marks. It was the only thing keeping him from losing his fucking mind and just begging Levi to touch him. To go ahead and use Eren however he damn well pleased. Just as much as Levi looked reserved and cool, Eren looked heated and desperate. If it weren’t for the penetrating stare in Levi’s eyes that were practically lapping the sight of his body up, Eren would have thought the other wasn’t even affected the slightest bit. And that only made him want Levi even more. Staring back into those smoldering ashen irises, Eren replied breathily, words practically dripping with desire. The words Levi _really_ wanted him to say.

“..Yes, daddy.”

Eren’s hot breaths were almost as loud as his voice at this point. He probably looked like a panting puppy but Eren’s blatant lustful eagerness didn’t seem to deter Levi in the slightest.

A hint of satisfaction made its way to Levi’s face at the response. _Whatever asshat Eren was wearing this skimpy get-up for would have to get in line. No exceptions._ Especially not when Eren’s body was being so sensitive and compliant to him right now. A part of Levi wondered if Eren was this way for every partner. Eager to please and desirably responsive in all the right ways. He couldn’t help but feel a dredge of irritation at the thought before quickly disregarding it. Instead, Levi focused on Eren’s weighted breaths and heated gaze. It didn’t matter right now. Not when he had Eren practically tripping over himself to get into Levi’s hands in this moment and not when Eren was dressed in such a slutty school girl outfit. The way those sheer high socks molded around Eren’s velvety thighs or the teasing sight of those perky nipples..it was like the caregiver’s sinfully irresistible body was silently screaming ‘eat me’ at Levi. And _shit_ , was Levi entertaining the thought of doing so. Although he had never humored the thought of intercourse with another man, Eren’s body was making him think otherwise. It was too invigorating. The way Eren’s body squirmed under a simple stare from him. How Eren would nip on those soft plump looking lips at his words. Each satisfying response enticing Levi to do more dirty corrupt things to Eren Jaeger. And so Levi complied by giving Eren exactly what he longed for.

“Good boy.”

Almost whining at the praise, Eren barely managed to suppress the shameless sound. He instead bit down on his lip even harder to keep from absolutely embarrassing himself. Eren was a hot melting mess with the way those low, husky syllables formed on Levi’s lips and shook his very core. It was undeniable, regardless of their situation, that they were both physically attracted to each other at the very least. Ocean eyes followed Levi’s arm as he suddenly reached for Eren’s skirt. Tensing up with nervous anticipation, Eren watched with a pounding chest as Levi reached around and began fingering the edge of the pleated skirt right by Eren’s ass. He could practically feel the heat _radiating_ off of the other’s grasping digits. They just barely brushed against his thigh, teasing over Eren’s burning skin.

More than pleased Levi wasn’t kicking his ass out the second he saw underneath the trenchcoat, Eren mustered up the courage to play his cards. Maybe Levi did have Eren under his thumb but the caregiver also had a few tricks up his sleeve. After all, he was an adult who knew a few things too. Casting an innocent look at Levi, Eren fidgeted with his fingers as he asked with a teasing smile.

“I can finish cleaning up for you, daddy?”

Levi raised a brow at the other’s odd offer. Of all things, Eren wanted to _clean_?

Nonetheless, he allowed it.

“..alright. Finish cleaning.”

Grey eyes hungrily followed Eren’s ass as he casually walked back to the bucket and grabbed his wet cloth. Internally confused, Levi could only watch from the kitchen table as Eren gracefully lowered himself to the floor. Kneeling, he then patted down the miniskirt. A corner of the father’s lips tugged slightly up. He quietly scoffed amusedly at the endearing mannerism Eren still retained with the skirt instead of an apron, regardless of the scenario. Still..

_Why was Eren wanting to clean now? As much as he liked cleanliness, this was an absolute shitty time to do that. Was Eren-_

And then Levi saw it.

_Oh fuck._

Skirt slipping even higher, Levi was given a full view of Eren’s round ass. His round ass in lacy red underwear. Trousers tightening at the reveal, the tent in Levi’s pants only hiked further as he watched Eren bend over on all fours. His back was facing Levi while he continued to scrub the floors. Grey eyes were transfixed on Eren’s ass as the other feigned obliviousness, purposely swaying his ass slightly with each wipe. He relentlessly teased Levi with each peek of caramel skin and crimson lace under the skirt. Eren was practically silently screaming for Levi to fuck into that tight ass with his body language. What Eren was doing was equivalent to waving a piece of juicy meat right in front of a starving lion.

Pushing himself from the table, Levi walked over slowly, fixated on the view placed in front of him. Eren simply ignored the other’s steps the best he could, continuing to clean the boards as if it were any other day he was over working at the Ackerman’s home. Only his halted breaths gave away his nervousness as he continued using the damp rag. He internally waited for Levi to do something. Eren expected something like a possible call of his name in that enticingly husky voice. Maybe even a hand on his shoulder. But what he didn’t expect was his elbows almost giving out in shock as Levi’s firm hands grabbed him by the waist and yanked his body backwards. Forcing the caregiver to stay in the provocative position, Levi pulled Eren’s body towards his, suddenly pressing his clothed erection in between Eren’s ass cheeks. Grinding his hard shaft in between those ass cheeks, a frustrated growl riled out of Levi’s throat at the clothed friction. A pitched yelp left Eren’s lips at the grinding, turquoise eyes blown wide from embarrassed shock. _Fuck-_ even with the layers of clothing, Levi’s cock felt thick and heavy wedged up against his butt. Eren’s face flushed at the action as he dropped his head, mop of brown hair dipping between his shoulders. His brows turned up as he squeezed his eyes shut. Mouth loosely parting in a silent moan, Eren indulged in the pleasure of the friction from Levi’s hardening shaft prodding at his ass. Fingers clutching the wash towel in a death grip, Eren shuddered as the sensation of Levi’s grinding was getting rougher with each thrust, slowly building up with more sexual frustration. Turning his head, Eren stared at Levi heatedly before murmuring with a wobbly smile.

“E..enjoying the view a little too much, daddy..? You’re going to mess up the floor again.”

Predatory grey eyes traveled up from Eren’s ass to directly meet the caregiver's eyes.

“No. I’m going to mess you up.”

Stating in a low carnal tone, Levi then hooked a finger around the waistband, pulling the flimsy fabric away from caramel skin before letting it snap back hard against Eren’s ass. Eren yelped lewdly in surprise, body prickling with anticipation.

“Wearing this the whole time we were cleaning? You’re such a slutty whore, Eren.”

Levi scolded teasingly as he grabbed Eren’s flimsy underwear and began pulling back at it again. As a result, the lace mercilessly tightened against Eren’s dripping erection and balls. The fabric’s friction felt hot and unbearably snug as he let out another panicked whine in response. Eren’s face felt like it was on fire at Levi’s words, cock already beading with precum. A wet spot began forming onto the flimsy lace. Unable to resist a comeback, Eren replied haughtily between small pants.

“Hah..Yeah..? Who’s the one who secretly jerks off to _slutty whores_?”

Hands immediately stopped tugging at the red lace as Levi stilled at Eren’s words. A smug, heated expression was plastered on Eren’s face at the father’s reaction. He watched Levi freeze up at the realization of getting caught red-handed. Eren seemed to have been developing a habit of catching Levi off guard.

Lips pursed, Levi replied shortly.

“...so you saw.”

Grey eyes pierced into Eren’s as Levi regarded him with a tightened mouth and single arched brow.

“Thought I heard something outside my door back then.”

Face feeling hot, Eren murmured coyly.

“Maybe...which is why I decided to wear red again and drop by.”

Pressing back, Eren grounded his bottom against Levi’s clothed erection, earning a husky groan from Levi. He turned his head around and threw Levi a look over his shoulder, a mischievous look in Eren’s eyes as he purred seductively.

“After all, why use videos when you can use the real thing, Daddy?”

Words sending him over the edge, the crease between Levi’s brows deepened as he restrained himself from tearing Eren’s clothes off in that instance. Instead, his grip on Eren’s waist tightened, pale fingers digging into the soft tan flesh. Levi was fighting a losing game at this point with his crumbling self restraint. Still, his eyes wavered with lingering hesitance despite the hungering look they were directing at Eren’s swaying bottom. He was on the fence. Being the same reason for his divorce, Levi would be unable to give Eren the perfect relationship even if he did want Eren but _shit_ did he badly want what was currently laid out before him.

Noticing this, Eren let out a soft laugh before lifting one of his own hands and slipping it over the pale fingers digging into his waist. Guiding the other’s hand, Eren dragged Levi’s digits downwards from his waist to his ass. The moment Eren made Levi squeeze down on one of his cheeks, the father tensed up. His clothed dick twitched against the cleft of Eren’s ass from the feeling of squeezing Eren’s butt. A breathy moan left Eren’s lips at Levi’s dick pulsing against him. He could feel it twitching against his bottom, raring to go. Eren laughed softly at Levi’s aroused but edged reaction.

“Relax, Levi..it’s not like I’m asking you to be my boyfriend or marry me. I’m doing this cause I want to..help you. It’s like returning a favor.”

Murmuring in a teasing tone, Eren locked eyes with a wavering Levi. The room was thick with sexual tension and nauseatingly silent with the exception of their hot, weighted breaths. Reassuring the other again, Eren looked into smokey irises with a comforting smile before firmly stating his words aloud.

“ _No strings attached._ ”

Hearing those three words seemed to have clicked his wavering thoughts into place in Levi’s mind. Eren’s voice repeated the sentence inside his head like a gentle wave, smoothly washing over any concerns or doubts. Eren watched Levi with baited anticipation, waiting for the man to choose whether to continue or stop. Muscles unclenching, Levi’s grip on Eren went from cautious and shifting to a more solid and firm grasp. Although hesitant at the start, Levi knew he was going to stick to the one choice he had been going along with since the very beginning. 

A friends with benefits relationship with Eren Jaeger. It was a decent arrangement where Levi could still focus on his daughter without the strain and stress of another relationship. _It was ideal, if anything._

Levi made up his mind.

Giving into the lust, he assertively locked eyes with Eren. Levi repeated the three words back with absolution, confirming his choice.

“..no strings attached.”

He was going to fuck Eren into oblivion.

* * *

“I-Is this okay..?”

Stammering out, Eren flushed as he sat at the very edge of Levi’s bed, too nervous to move onto the mattress. Although he was the one who initiated the arrangement, he didn’t take into account that Levi would just let him into his bedroom. Eren felt a lot more intimidated now that he was _actually_ going through with his plan instead of just imagining the scenarios in his head. It was a bit nerve racking in all honesty.

Regarding Eren with silent amusement, Levi responded coolly as he shut the door behind him.

“We’re about to fuck, Jaeger, and you’re already shitting yourself from simply sitting on my bed.”

Teasing the nervous caregiver, Levi slammed his hands down on both sides of Eren’s body, trapping him. Caught off-guard by both the sudden close proximity and Levi’s hands, Eren jerked back in alarm and accidentally lost balance. A small squeak left his lips as emerald eyes widened, his back suddenly hitting the soft mattress. Throat bobbing nervously, Eren could only watch in jumpy anticipation as Levi climbed on top of him, completely caging in the caregiver underneath his body. Lips parted in nervous excitement, Eren found himself unable to breath properly. Sharp gunmetal eyes hungrily bore into him, the stare hungrily lapping up every part of the young man’s naughty appearance. Levi leaned down, lips brushing against Eren’s right ear as he murmured lowly into it.

“Getting cold feet even after getting into this whorish get up, Eren?”

Being shamefully aroused, Eren found himself unable to refute Levi’s claim. Not that he’d be being honest if he did in the first place.

Levi eventually spoke up again, this time with a hint of dark playfulness

“Don't think it slipped my memory that you're falling behind in your health class.."

Steel grey eyes looked with intense fervor into Eren's.

"..It seems like Daddy is going to have to punish you for being a bad student.”

Sucking in a sharp breath at the other’s words, Eren guiltily hoped Levi would make good on that promise. If not having straight As got him this type of punishment _,_ Eren would _gladly_ end his college semester with a B in health. A strong pale hand then firmly gripped Eren’s thigh, sliding up until cool digits brushed against the lace. A shaky moan escaped his lips at the touch of another and Eren’s member began to get hard with desire, his cock twitching up to full erection.

“So..a school girl outfit..what made you wear something like this?”

Flushing at Levi’s question, Eren averted his gaze out of embarrassed self-consciousness before responding sheepishly.

“Didn’t..didn’t know what you were into and my friends said guys liked this stuff..”

Grey eyes regarded Eren in amusement before pale hands went back to feeling up Eren’s body.

“Making me out to be a dirty old man in your imagination, Eren? But I guess I can’t say much in my defense with the situation we’re in..”

The caregiver felt his face grow hot at Levi’s words. Well, it would only sexually excite Eren more if Levi _was_ an extremely dirty old man..not that he would say that outright. Unable to suppress himself, his need for Levi’s hands on him overrode any sense of modesty. Especially when modesty had been all but done away with after showing up to Levi’s place in a school girl outfit. Eren whimpered his plea, the words barely managing to shake off his tongue when Levi’s cold hands against his skin felt like absolute heaven.

“F-fuck..touch me more..”

Eren shivered as Levi’s hot breath tickled him, his skin igniting with heated arousal. He could barely breathe but every shakey inhale sent the strong musk of Levi’s cologne straight into his system, the clean, ever familiar scent further enticing him to spread his legs apart for Levi Ackerman. Fingering the pleated fabric, Levi stared down at the tent beginning to pitch under Eren’s skirt with an arched brow. Clicking his tongue, he scolded Eren in a low voice.

“Don’t be so impatient, brat. However, it’s cute when you’re honest...like down here.”

Levi ran his finger along the clothed underside of Eren’s twitching shaft, earning a shaky moan from the caregiver as his hips jolted upwards at the touch. Eren’s dick was twitching profusely, now at full mast and impatiently straining against the crimson lace. The head of Eren’s cock was already dripping with precum, the dark spot in his panties growing even bigger. Face rosy and heated with embarrassment from Levi’s words, Eren’s hands went up and began desperately fingering the buttons on the other’s shirt.

“Stop teasing me..I feel embarrassed in this outfit..I’m taking off your shirt at least..”

Shakily huffing, Eren pouted as he stared back up at Levi. Seeing the other wasn’t stopping him, he thickly swallowed as tan fingers began undoing the buttons on the father’s button up one by one. Grey eyes silently watched Eren undo the shirt with that piercing stare, only making him all the more nervous.

Despite his trembling fingers, miraculously, Eren was able to undo the last button on Levi’s shirt. The cool fabric gave away, finally revealing the washboard abs Eren would always mentally salivate over. Mind frozen, he couldn’t help but blatantly ogle with want at Levi’s muscles as he instinctively bit his lip.

“Like what you see?”

Snapped out of his ogling, Eren whipped his head back up at the teasing question, coming face to face with Levi who looked more than entertained by his blatant staring. Face only getting more red, Eren chewed on his bottom lip, unable to fight back the nervous smile slipping onto his face.

“Maybe..?”

Chuckling lowly, Levi then placed a hand on Eren’s thigh.

“Then you’ll like this.”

Before Eren could process what was happening, firm pale fingers had yanked his panties to the side, resulting in his dick springing loose and now fully exposed. A pitched gasp left Eren’s lips as those digits suddenly wrapped around his erection and began pumping his cock. Levi’s thumb began massaging circles around the tip of the head of his erection as the rest slid along the base. Hips bucking up in pleasured shock, Eren couldn’t suppress the choked moan escaping from his lips. _Shit_ that felt good. His precum began leaking out even more, the fluid getting smeared along his dick from Levi relentlessly pumping his dick and producing slick squelching sounds.

“F-fuck..!”

Cussing shakily, Eren’s back arched off the sheets from the pleasurable sensation as his lips formed into silent ‘o’.

Seeing Eren’s cute responsive reactions, Levi could feel his own dick already twitching. Even if Levi had never been with a man, he still knew how dicks worked. It was no challenge to figure out just how Eren liked it. Gunmetal irises remained focused on the fidgeting body beneath his. He took in the sight of soft flushed cheeks, Eren’s hot breaths feathering his cool skin and soft caramel thighs spread apart just for him. Those big round ocean eyes that always looked at him with admiration were now heatedly glossed over with arousal instead. They drifted over to meet his, dilated pupils overflowing with a look of absolute need.

Sharply inhaling, Levi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of a disheveled Eren wringing out his sheets. A heat began stirring in Levi’s trousers at the way Eren was responding so sensitively. Grip firmer, he vigorously quickened his pumps around Eren’s throbbing erection. The wet sounds only grew louder as the fingers jerking around the other’s cock earned a shaky cry from Eren. Unwrenching one of his hands from the bedsheets, Eren snatched them around the open collar of Levi’s shirt. He pulled Levi down, nipping at the older man’s jawline and breathlessly whining out his next words.

“Not..enough...”

_What?_

Levi frowned.

Hearing Eren, the words were lost on Levi. He was confused at what Eren was trying to say.

That was, until Eren spoke up again in that sultry needy tone against Levi’s jawline.

“Inside..Finger me, daddy..”

Shakily uttering in a borderline beg, Eren frantically began nibbling along Levi’s jawline, teeth scraping against Levi’s skin.

_Fuck. Eren knew exactly what he was fucking doing._

Levi shuddered, eyes closing tightly for a split second in order to keep himself in check. This was his first time in bed with a same sex partner. It wasn’t like men usually had vaginas that self-lubricated...what was he supposed to do?

Sensing Levi’s hesitation and confusion, Eren foresaw this situation and was quick to reassure the other. 

“Um..I helped prepare myself before coming here..didn’t want to make you go through the trouble since I’m a guy..”

Murmuring softly, Eren averted his gaze in embarrassment as Levi regarded him with another arched brow.

_Ah. Guess that helped with things a lot._

Eren then licked his lips nervously before pulling back. Carefully flipping himself over, he positioned himself to lay on his stomach. A hand remained tugging at his skirt throughout the change of position, the fabric still barely being able to cover his ass, while Eren began gripping the sheets.

“Your hand. _Move it_ , Eren.”

The assertive tone coming from behind Eren caught him off-guard. Dick twitching, Levi’s voice simultaneously intimidated and aroused him.

“Yes, daddy..”

Choking out in a barely audible whisper, Eren gulped before forcing himself to let go of the hem of his skirt. No longer being stretched down from Eren’s grip, the fabric snapped back up, giving Levi a full view of Eren’s ass. Grey eyes were fixated on Eren’s plump bottom, Levi’s own appendage now strained with arousal. Contrary to the caregiver’s fears, Levi was more than certain he wanted to fuck Eren and his tight little ass.

Without warning, Levi brought a knee up, forcing it in between Eren’s pressed together thighs. Yelping in shock, Eren almost ate the mattress, barely keeping his ass up as his knees were spread far apart. The weight of his erection was hot between his legs as Eren shuddered at the cool air hitting his inner thighs. Feeling flustered about the new position, Eren spoke up warily.

“L-Levi..this i-”

The words leaving his lips were abruptly cut off as Eren yelped at his ass being suddenly squeezed. Tsking in disapproval, Levi squeezed down slightly harder, pale fingers gripping firmly onto the soft flesh as the other shakily moaned in response.

“What did you call me, Eren?”

Whining, Eren quickly corrected himself, getting off on the authority held over him. He was frantic to please Levi.

“I’m sorry, daddy..”

Humming lowly in approval, Levi leaned down, brushing his lips along Eren’s thigh as he murmured against the tanned skin.

“Good boy.”

Eren shivered from the praise, his dick giving another twitch at the appraisal which didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched upwards into a knowing smirk. He questioned Eren in a husky voice.

“Do you like when Daddy praises you, Eren?”

Although unable to see the other’s face from their position, Levi was fairly certain that Eren’s ears were a tad more flushed now than before the question. Chuckling lowly at the bodily response, Levi then grabbed Eren’s thighs, pulling him back until the caregiver’s bottom was hovering over his lap. A small squeak escaped Eren at the sudden tug which only excited Levi further. Although Eren was no innocent naive virgin, he was as skittish and bashful as one when it came to Levi and it extremely turned Levi on.

Fingers edging towards the curved dip of Eren’s butt, Levi then looped a pointer finger around the panties, yanking it to the side. He pressed his thumbs into the cleft of Eren’s ass before spreading soft caramel cheeks apart to reveal a clear view of Eren’s twitching hole. It had clearly been lubed up like Eren had said, wet traces of the substance still left. Body practically shaking with nervous anticipation, Eren gulped as he kept his eyes focused on the sheets wrinkled under his whitened knuckles. Unable to look anywhere else, Eren was afraid he might have absolutely lost the little remaining composure he had left. Especially when Levi was staring right at his exposed ass.

Finding himself more aroused rather than turned off at the sight, Levi didn’t hesitate in proceeding. Testing the waters, he pressed a finger to Eren’s entrance. Levi’s finger was almost immediately sucked in to his surprise, every joint of his digit easily sinking deep into Eren’s hole. Feeling the intrusion, Eren’s body instinctively jolted as he shuddered in pleasure. He was already desperate for something more. No- something _bigger_.

Thrown off by how easily his first finger went in, Levi decided to chance it and skeptically pressed a second finger in only for it to also get immediately suctioned in down to the lowest knuckle as well. Brows raising in response, an amused huff left his lips at the sight of Eren’s hole eagerly clenching around his unmoving fingers.

“I haven’t even done anything and your hole is clamping down on two of my fingers..”

Chewing on his lip, Eren impatiently whined as he felt Levi’s knuckles just _barely_ brush against his prostate. _Fuck was that frustrating-_

“Daddy..please..!”

Levi’s fingers were already being clamped down on so snugly by Eren’s hole. He could only imagine how great the friction was going to feel around his dick. Levi began to slowly undo his belt and pants, impatient with the zipper as he yanked it down. Levi let another dark chuckle roll off his lips before responding swiftly. 

“Please what? Daddy needs you to use your big words.”

Shivering at Levi’s husky voice, Eren flushed at the insistence before lifting his ass up even higher for the other. Bringing a hand back, he helped spread his cheeks wide apart before responding meekly.

“P..please..fuck me with your cock..”

It took every increment of self control in Levi to not instantly slam his dick in.

 _Fuck_ \- Eren sounded _wrecked_ and he didn’t even put it in yet. The sight of Eren’s flushed nape, the shaking breathing and barely audible whimpers in combination with the flimsy school girl uniform was more than enough to send Levi over the edge.

“ _Christ_ , you’re going to make me lose it..”

Lowly muttering under his breath, Levi stared hungrily at Eren’s bottom. Not one to deprive Eren of his appealing plea for him, Levi began stroking his throbbing erection.

“Eren, do you have extra lube?”

Swallowing thickly, Eren replied in a strained tone, already impatient enough. However, he was more than familiar with how a semi-dry fuck could hurt like a bitch. Better safe than sorry.

“Pocket of the coat..condom too..”

Eren didn’t need to repeat himself. Lunging for the trenchcoat left on the floor, Levi quickly found the plastic bottle and snatched it up along with a familiar foiled packet.

After ripping open the packet and slipping the condom onto his throbbing erection, Levi went to open the cap of the bottle. The lube was cold to the touch as Levi splurted it onto his fingers. Man or woman, he had never done anal before but was at least aware they didn’t self lubricate. Warming up the solution, grey eyes instinctively went back to Eren’s twitching hole, eyeing it as he began slicking his cock with the liquid. Dick twitching, Levi’s abdominal muscles clenched, flexing tightly as he shuddered at the sensation. The sensation he really wanted to get to know though was how it felt inside Eren. Positioning the head of his dick at Eren’s entrance, a part of Levi wasn’t sure if Eren could take him all in with how small his hole looked, despite having seen it in the porn videos.

“..you ready, Eren?”

Asking warily, Levi waited with baited breath, dick already rubbing up against the rim of Eren’s cute puckered ring. Levi wasn’t one for calling assholes cute usually but Eren somehow made it work. Meanwhile, Eren was more than ready, already growing impatient.

 _Fuck,_ Levi was too damn considerate sometimes. As much as he appreciated the father’s patience, he just needed that cock _inside_ already. Huffing shakily, Eren cried out in a borderline whine as his knees felt weak.

“Yes _please,_ daddy- fuck me hard already..!”

About to turn around and pout at Levi for taking so long, Eren turned his neck to ask. The question came to a screeching halt however as Levi suddenly ram balls deep into Eren’s hole.

 _“Oh_ \- _FUCK..!”_

Cussing in a pitched moan, Eren’s eyes snapped wide before they shot upwards towards the ceiling.

 _holyfuckingshit- !_ Levi was _huge._

Ocean irises rolling back into his lids, he was in overstimulated pleasure as a pleasured cry was ripped from his throat. Levi’s length and girth was seriously no joke. Eren was more than sure that’s where all the father’s height went to instead. He could feel that cock pounding all the way down to his stomach and he relished every inch of it. Length fully sheathed inside Eren, the length and thickness of Levi’s cock left his entrance feeling deeply penetrated and unbearably stretched out.

On the other hand, Levi was just as overwhelmed if not even more. Prior to going for it, the father was left unsure and anticipating the possible feeling. When he decided to pound deep into Eren’s tight little ass, the sensation left Levi almost speechless. Furrow deepening between his brow, Levi’s lips slightly parted, a breathy low cuss escaping him as Eren’s inside clamped down on his throbbing erection.

“Fucking _shit-_ Eren-..!”

Eren was _tight._ Entering the backside was definitely a whole different experience but Levi couldn’t find himself complaining in the slightest. Letting out a choked groan alongside Eren’s moans, Levi’s hands instinctively tightened around Eren’s waist. He relished how eagerly the other’s hole was sucking him in and snugly squeezing his length. If this was how he’d have remembered it was like having sex, Levi would have complied with Hanji’s advice ages ago.

Under furrowed brows, grey eyes glared down in a heated daze, focused on Eren’s ass as it bounced and jiggled slightly with each hard thwap Levi’s dick delivered into that tight hole. Eren had a soft perky bottom that sent his cock wildly twitching within Eren’s hot insides. Although having been hesitant at first, he couldn’t find a single complaint within that moment about fucking his daughter’s caregiver balls deep into his sheets. 

And _oh fuck,_ they were so compatible, it wasn’t even funny.

“ _Hah-..!_ H-harder, daddy..!”

Overstimulated with his hole being absolutely wrecked by Levi’s fat cock, Eren found himself unable to tease back as whorish moans poured out of his agape mouth.

The sensation felt so much more different when it wasn’t himself controlling the actions and Levi wasn’t sparing his hole a break either. His thick cock was pounding deep and hard into Eren’s entrance to the point where his moans were practically being fucked out of him. In response, being riled up, Levi grabbed a handful of Eren’s brown hair, yanking his head to the side as he hungrily mouthed the side of the caregiver’s neck. Cautiously not leaving marks, Levi instead decided to rile up Eren just as much through husky growls delivered straight into his ear.

“You gonna be good for _daddy_ , Eren? Gonna be my little cum whore?”

It didn’t take long for Levi to learn quickly that in reality, Eren was a screamer in bed, unlike his films. It was either that or Levi was hitting Eren’s spots just right with his relentless ramming.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck-_ y-yes..! Yes, daddy..!”

Responding desperately in a pitched cry, ocean eyes rolled right back into his head again as Eren’s hole felt pleasurably numb from the incessant pounding of Levi’s cock. His entrance was definitely swollen, along with his ass being flushed and rosy by now, with how hard and fast Levi was fucking into him. Although the expectations were high, Eren wasn’t expecting Levi to be so good in bed. At least not tear inducingly, mind numbingly good. His moans—no, fuck, his _screaming_ —couldn’t even keep up with how fast and hard Levi was fucking his hole.

Being fucked senseless, Eren could only show his satisfaction through the obscene moans and breathless words ripping past his lips. Mouth hanging open, Eren was embarrassingly enough, _panting_ at the way the father was working his body. The thing about the porn industry was that the sex, truthfully, was actually not all that due to the priority being the visual aspect of it for the audience and money rather than the actual feel. Here, there were no cameras and there was _definitely_ no obligation to look “pretty”. If Eren had any clarity of mind, he’d probably have panicked at how fucking wrecked he probably looked.

Feeling himself about to drool, Eren almost recoiled, moving away from Levi’s face to wipe himself, only to have Levi notice and disapprove of the action. Wrapping a strong hand around Eren’s neck, Levi forced his fingers up, deep into Eren’s mouth. Pink tongue lolling out of Eren’s wet lips even further, drool began dribbling out between pale digits and down the caregiver’s chin as Levi played with Eren’s tongue and incessantly continued screwing him all the while throughout. Then that sinful voice was all up and clouding Eren’s head again as Levi gravelly murmured into his ear before kissing his neck.

“Tch, you look like a dog in heat with your tongue falling out this much. Cock that good, brat?”

_Fuck-_

He was _so_ done for.

The action left Eren choked up and whimpering, body writhing under Levi’s as he felt that thick cock jerk against his sore insides. Feeling a heated numbness in the back of his head, Eren whined as Levi slipped a free hand downwards, fingering the skirt before grabbing one of Eren’s globes and spreading him wide apart for even deeper entry. Already feeling stuffed, the moment Levi’s cock fully pistoned into him, Eren lost all sense as his body jerked, climax suddenly washing over him.

“ _F-fuck_ \- so deep..!”

Crying out shakily, Eren came hard onto the front of his pleated skirt and Levi’s sheets, teary ocean eyes rolling up towards the ceiling in ecstasy. Soon following after, Levi groaned as Eren’s tight hole squeezed down on his throbbing cock, orgasm washing over himself as he rammed one last time deep inside.

Pulling out of Eren after he finished, Levi tied up the condom before hastily throwing it into the nearby trash can and falling onto the sheets next to the winded caregiver. The two laid there in silent exhaustion, bodies rising and falling with deep huffs as they both regained their breathing. Turning his head slightly to peek at Levi, Eren swallowed thickly as he tried to calm his rushing heartbeat. The other had his eyes closed, the furrowed crease between his brows almost nonexistent as he laid there in his undone trousers, abs flexing with each weighted breath.

Licking his lips nervously, Eren then buried his face back in his arms as both men slowly came back down from their physical highs. Words didn’t need to be exchanged for both of them to know that was the best sex either party has had in a damn long time if ever before even.

 _Oh my god..he really did it. He really slept with Mikasa’s dad._ Face flushed furiously at the thought of his actions, Eren then forced himself to take one last breath before quickly sitting up and picking up the clothing that didn’t stay on. Feeling the sudden shifting from the mattress, grey eyes opened before flicking over to Eren who was already cleaning up after himself.

“Was it that shitty that you need to run off so quick?”

Body jolting in surprise at Levi’s joke, Eren briefly stopped his moving. He flushed bright red before turning around and grumbling at Levi.

“Don’t tease me, Levi...you know that’s not why..”

Eren trailed off as he placed his feet against the floor.

“..besides, friends with benefits don’t usually stick around after the benefits are _reaped_.”

Silently taking in Eren’s words, Levi remembered the nature of their arrangement.

_Ah, right._

Naturally, Eren wouldn’t want to stick around after the deed’s been done. That was the point of a fuck buddy relationship after all.

Sitting up, Levi looked over at Eren who was beginning to put on the trench coat. Steel irises trailed downwards, admiring Eren’s perky ass before it was disappointingly covered by the oversized jeans. An ever so faint outline of Levi’s fingers could be seen pressed into Eren’s skin before it was covered by the denim. A part of him felt a sense of satisfaction at the sight but disappointment at the same time for being unable to leave anything longer lasting.

But it was better off this way. Eren didn’t belong to him. He wasn’t going to mark up somebody that wasn’t his.

Eren turned to leave after fully clothing himself. Placing his hand on the bedroom doorknob, he hesitated. He was unable to leave without at least asking Levi..about that.

“Erm..about this...I wanted to ask and I hope you don’t take it the wrong way- I don’t mean to offend..but do you have problems, Mr. Ack- Levi?”

Noticing Eren’s accidental slip up, Levi decided to pay it no mind, being more focused and confused on whatever the hell Eren was referring to.

“..Everybody has problems, Eren.”

Eren’s ears turned red at the response. It was clear Levi didn’t understand what exactly Eren was referring to.

“Ah no-I meant bed problems..”

_What?_

Levi frowned at Eren’s statement, arms now crossed as he stared at unsure ocean eyes and the caregiver’s fidgeting figure. He waited for the other to elaborate. Realizing that Levi was waiting, Eren’s eyes widened before he sheepishly averted his gaze from Levi’s and spoke up speedily, voice slightly edged with nerves.

“When I was cleaning your kitchen the other day..I went to throw away the wipes in the trash and I, uh, I saw your...medicine. From a Doctor Zoe.”

Body stilling, Levi found himself momentarily immobile. A single sentence of bitter amusement drawled out inside his head.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

“ _Eren..._ ”

Swallowing thickly at Levi’s dark tone, Eren found himself sweating nervously as he barely managed his shaky response.

“..y..yes, Levi?”

Grey eyes regarded Eren in exasperation before narrowing.

“You tell me. Did it _seem_ like I had problems when I was pounding into you less than five minutes ago?”

Sputtering, Eren’s face flushed darkly at Levi’s words, clearly caught off guard.

“L-Levi..!”

“Well?”

Realizing Levi wasn’t going to let him go without an answer, Eren looked away in embarrassment before muttering.

“..god- no..the sex was great..”

Grey eyes stared at Eren, rooting the caregiver to his spot and making his knees feel weak. After what seemed like forever, the corner of Levi’s mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards as he lowly hummed in satisfaction.

“Good boy. There's always next time too.”

At Levi’s words, Eren was now more red than a tomato. Something that, yet again, didn’t go unnoticed by the father. Pouting, Eren huffed before mumbling under his breath.

“You totally do that on purpose..even pointing out the tongue thing..do I really look like a dog to you or something..?”

Having good hearing, Levi picked up all of Eren’s mumbling. Unable to resist, Levi found himself responding casually.

“Daddy can buy you some dog ears and a collar if that’s what you want.”

Tan hands stilled over his trenchcoat, stunned. Eren’s jaw dropped as he turned to face Levi, face slack with shock.

“ _Wha-_ you..! I-!”

 _Did Levi really just say that!?_ Fumbling with words and in disbelief that Levi made such a joke, he found himself only more illiterate under those sharp grey eyes. Levi simply stared back, silently watching Eren fidget and stumble under his stare. A mask of nonchalance was on the father’s face. However, both him and Eren were well aware Levi was thoroughly enjoying the situation. Overwhelmed with embarrassment, a frustrated and flustered Eren found himself unable to think of a good comeback in the moment.

“I’m- I’m leaving..! _Goodbye_ , Levi..!”

Eren stammered out his greeting in disbelief before roughly jerking open the bedroom door and rushing to leave, face practically on fire. The slightest hint of a smirk was pasted on Levi’s face as he heard the sounds of Eren agitatedly scurrying out of his apartment. The brat practically was steaming out of his ears at Levi’s words.

Maybe he was going to spare his quack doctor this time. Their antics had gotten Levi a decent arrangement for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went over this chapter multiple times. Hope the smut wasn't too shitty since today's basically the sex/fucking/screwing holiday. Headspace wasn't cooperating with me.  
> I remember I have my social media linked to my carrd such as my twitter. I'm not ancient-despite what friends may say-but I feel like an incompetent old man with social media..how do you guys manage to use this.  
> Don't know what I should be posting to my account. How do people start/use a twitter.


	11. Mothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter 11. The extra week managed to get me back to decent footing with the chapters but my life full of a shitload of things to do at the moment. Still will upload every other Sunday if not every Sunday like I've said below.

_Eren’s POV_

“So let me get this straight..”

Jean trailed off after making eye contact with a miffed Eren.

“..I take that back. There’s nothing straight about this. But you can’t just _not_ tell us what’s been happening these past few weeks, man.”

Crumpling up another finished bag of potato chips, Sasha then nodded earnestly as she sat at the foot of the couch with Connie, in agreement with Jean.

“Right!? I even let you borrow my uniform!”

At the claim, Eren arched a brow, throwing a questioning look at Sasha.

“Uh, borrow..right. Not sure if you still want it back after what it’s been through though..”

At Eren’s implication, Connie made a face of repulsion before exclaiming.

“ _Oh- gross, dude-!”_

After making a face, Connie then shot Eren an intently questioning look.

“ _.._ But tell us more.”

Eren scoffed in disbelief at his friend’s audacity, unsure of whether to be amused or exasperated with Connie. Nevertheless, the question did remind Eren of his and Levi’s..endeavors during the last few weeks. Ever since they struck up the arrangement, both of them had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. If Eren was worried about Levi getting cold feet over fucking a man, he sure as hell didn't now. Although they were thoroughly cleaned afterwards, the caregiver was pretty sure Levi had taken him on at least half of the surfaces in the father’s apartment. Basically, any chance they got when Mikasa wasn’t around. Face automatically flushing at the mere recollection of it, Eren’s friends didn’t hesitate to point out the rosy change.

“ _Ohmygod-_ he’s literally blushing like a _schoolgirl!_ I would totally think it’s cute if I was oblivious to what he’s thinking about!”

Squeaking giddily, Sasha elbowed Connie who was also goofily grinning at her comment. On the other hand, Jean had a slight frown, deep in thought. Glancing skeptically at Eren, the frown slowly changed to a knowing smirk. He spoke up.

“You know what..maybe Eren isn’t saying shit..and maybe he’s turning all red cause he’s embarassed for _other_ reasons.”

Snapped out of his dirty recollection, Eren was now the one frowning. Turning to Jean, ocean eyes narrowed as Eren spoke up in a warning tone.

“What exactly is that supposed to mean, _horse face?_ ”

A cocky expression adorned Jean’s face as he regarded Eren smugly.

“Just that you’re facing the realistic downside of your preferences. That being your old man of a bed partner possibly being unable to...”

Making a jacking off motion with his hand and spreading out his fingers to complete his sentence, Jean snickered. Eren, on the other hand, was not amused in the slightest. Scowling, the caregiver sneered back at his friend.

“ _Fuck you_ , Jean _._ If anything, it’s the opposite actually. Levi is fucking _great_ in bed.”

At that, Jean scoffed in disbelieving amusement, eyebrows raised at Eren’s claim.

“Yeah right. I bet you’re just embarrassed to admit otherwise after you went through the trouble of putting on a _skirt_ for him.”

Perking up at Eren’s comment, Sasha tilted her head in fascination.

“So Levi’s his name..pretty cool.”

Turning to his Sasha, Eren smiled at her, shooting Jean a withering look as he responded.

“ _Thank you,_ Sasha. At least someone isn’t being a _downer_.”

Crossing his arms, Jean raised a brow, giving Eren a look of skepticism. 

“..Hey, I’m calling it like I see it. You’re fucking someone’s dad. Can the dude even keep up with you or do you have to do all the work?”

Sasha and Connie were now both intently listening in, clearly entertained by the current topic being bickered over. Glaring, Eren shot back his response with spite, visibly agitated by Jean’s claim. 

“Better than you could ever do with all those chicks you bring over, Sea Biscuit.”

Eren smirked, stating his response with confidence as Sasha and Connie whistled and snickered at the comeback. Now vexed himself, Jean crossed his arms defensively as he retorted.

“Yeah, whatever, suicidal idiot. You _wish_ you could ride this.”

Oh _hell_ no-

Eren could literally _feel_ himself growing queasy at even the mere thought of Jean’s claim. Purposely exaggerating, he cupped a hand over his mouth as he made a retching sound.

“Oh god, I think I’m about to puke out last night’s pizza at that idea..”

Unamused, Jean rolled his eyes and shoved Eren off the couch in response by kicking the caregiver in the back with his foot. Eren fell off the seat with a loud thump and yelp, joining Sasha and Connie at the foot of the couch as the two laughed at them.

“ _Ow-!_ Asshole..”

Rubbing the spot on his lower back where Jean kicked him, Eren pouted before shooting Jean a dirty look. Jean smirked before picking up the television remote and joking.

“Asshole who’s your best friend.”

At Jean’s words, Connie was quick to correct him, speaking loudly with a shit eating grin.

“Hey! Eren’s _all_ of ours..”

Placing his hands behind his head, Connie then muttered the rest of his sentence off to the side, not so quietly.

“..even if we have to also share with the old fart who’s currently screwing his ass-”

“ _Connie..!”_

Squeaking at Connie, Eren’s jaw dropped, completely caught off guard by his friend’s comment. Eren’s cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment as all three of his friends laughed. He could never catch a break with his friends but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Grumbling, Eren half heartedly scolded them with red ears.

“God, you guys..”

* * *

Time spent at the daycare was always a hectic yet soothing part of Eren’s day. Almost all the kids would behave orderly and went about with bright smiles aside from the occasional fight and whine. Almost all the kids except for Mikasa. Not energetic but not a problem child either, Mikasa would always behave well and never caused a single problem. Even when the other kids would want her toys or took their childish antics too far on her, she would behave accordingly, that tranquil quiet demeanor remaining unwavering. Which was why Eren was shocked to find Mikasa coming in that weekday with big red eyes and a stuffy nose for the first time ever.

Around the time the kids were coming in from after school, Eren recognized the familiar head of black hair. He automatically smiled, holding up a hand to get Mikasa’s attention as she came through the entrance with the other kids.

“Mikasa-!”

Rushing past the other children, Mikasa shoved off her shoes. She then ran straight to Eren, ignoring the other caretakers. Suddenly latching onto him, both of her arms tightly wrapped around his waist and squeezed for dear life.

That was when Eren realized something was wrong.

“Mikasa..?”

Voice now softer, Eren placed a hand gently on Mikasa’s head as his brows turned up in concern. Silently signaling to Historia that he could handle the situation, Eren’s coworker quietly nodded back in slight relief before walking off to take care of the rest of the children. Mikasa and Eren were both left in the back corner of the daycare. Eren looked down at the girl with concern. Mikasa’s face was currently buried in his red apron, shoulders sagging as she sniffled quietly. Although no tears could be felt on Eren’s clothes, he could tell Mikasa had definitely been crying before arriving at the daycare. Whatever it was, Eren hoped Mikasa was okay.

Sliding his hands down, Eren then carefully grabbed Mikasa’s and pulled them from his body so he could crouch down closer to her eye level. Eren bent his knees and cupped Mikasa’s hands inside his, holding their hands between themselves as he finally got a good look at her face. Eren breathed a small sigh of relief after a brief look over. It didn’t look like she had any physical wounds so at least she didn’t get into a fight.

“What happened, Mikasa?”

Asking worriedly, Eren didn’t waste time in trying to find out what caused Mikasa to be in such a state. He waited in panicked concern as downcast grey eyes hesitantly looked up to meet his. Taking a small shaky breath, she then replied in a small hoarse voice.

“My classmates were making fun of me..”

 _What!?_ Hearing those words, it didn’t take long for Eren’s concern to suddenly be replaced with a frenzied look of anger. Ocean eyes lighting with rage, the caregiver’s hands squeezed Mikasa’s as he asked urgently, his tone already edged with fury.

“ _What-?_ Why would they ever make fun of you!?”

Mikasa’s small lips pressed together tightly but Eren didn’t fail to notice the slight quiver her lower lip gave at his question. Realizing he let his anger slip out, Eren quickly forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath. Softening his voice, Eren quietly questioned Mikasa in a reassuring tone.

“What did your dad say about this?”

“He..he doesn’t know..I took the bus today..”

Brows slightly furrowing, Mikasa shot Eren a pleading look as she whispered weakly. 

“I don’t want dad to feel sad...please don’t tell him..”

Eyes widening momentarily, Eren stared down at Mikasa in surprise. _Was she really thinking about her father before herself at such an age?_ Chest tightening in awe at the daughter’s blatant selflessness, Eren didn’t hesitate to begin reassuring her.

“It’s okay, Mikasa. I won’t. But you know you can tell me anything..I’m here for you regardless.”

At Eren’s words, grey eyes went wide momentarily before watering up slightly. Yet, tears didn’t fall. Forcing herself to retain composure, Mikasa sniffled quietly. Staring down at Eren’s warm hands cupped around hers, she then spoke up softly.

“I..my classmates thought it was weird..that something’s wrong with me...cause I don’t have a mom..”

“Oh.”

Breath stilling, Eren found himself caught off-guard by the problem. Although Levi had mentioned Mikasa’s blood parents being deceased, Mikasa had never spoken about it herself. It must’ve been a hard weight to carry for a small child. Something Eren was all too familiar with.

And for once, Eren was glad his own misfortune in life could aid him.

Not having your mom..it was really hard sometimes. Dealing with the longing never got easier with age. Eren ignored the tight restriction strangling at his throat as he parted his lips. The mere thought of Carla Jaeger still made his own chest ache, head swarming with reminiscent memories. Ocean eyes softening with empathy, the caregiver started the conversation with a quiet question.

“Well..did you know I don’t have a mother either, Mikasa?”

Body stiffening, Mikasa froze in silent surprise at Eren’s words.

“...no.”

“Well, I don’t. Or rather, I used to but not anymore. Just like you.”

Cocking his head, Eren smiled at Mikasa, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest as he continued.

“..do you think there’s something wrong with _me_?”

Grey eyes widened as Mikasa immediately shook her head no, black strands shaking side to side at her vigorously given response. Laughing at the response given, Eren placed a hand on top of Mikasa’s head, tan fingers tenderly stroking against soft black.

“That’s right. There’s nothing wrong with us just cause our moms aren’t around.”

A look of reminiscence flickered over Eren’s face as he recalled the times he spent at Orvid Hospital, falling asleep by his mother’s bedside as she read him bedtime stories. He was sure Mikasa must have had her own memories of her mother just like this. If he closed his eyes for long enough, Eren could just barely remember the feeling of his mother’s fingers running up against the nape of his neck. Just barely hear the sound of old pages from Eren’s worn down books being turned by Carla.

However, Eren kept his eyes open this time, intent on focusing on the big round grey ones before him instead. No longer sniffling, Mikasa was now staring back at him with an unsure expression as the girl’s thoughts internally conflicted between her classmate’s words and Eren’s. Not discouraged by Mikasa’s uncertainty, a smile spread across Eren’s face as he looked at Mikasa with a warm beam.

“Mikasa, if anything, you’re a _really_ strong girl. Just thinking about it! While other kids need two parents to grow up, you only need one!”

Grinning now, Eren questioned Mikasa with a teasing tone.

“And your daddy is more than enough, right?”

At those words, a look of realization overcame Mikasa’s previously unsure one. Grey eyes were now unwavering as she nodded firmly at Eren, clearly more relaxed than before.

“..yeah..you are right.”

Mikasa squirmed in her spot before speaking up shyly.

“..Dad and you are more than enough.”

_Oh-_

Caught off-guard, ocean eyes widened at his inclusion in Mikasa’s sentence. _Did..Mikasa think about Eren when it came to parenting..?_ The tightness in his throat remained just as intense..but for other reasons now. Immensely flustered, Eren could feel his face slightly flush in embarrassment as Mikasa stared back at him with big eyes, oblivious to the effect of her implication. _Oh geez- now he felt really embarrassed._

Eren raised an arm and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous pitched laugh shaking past his lips. Mentally shooing away the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, he quickly forced himself to regain composure. Eren placed his hands in his lap before pointing out Mikasa’s mistake with a sheepish smile.

“ _Ah-_ Um..but I’m not your dad Mikasa..”

At those words, grey eyes widened with sudden awareness.

“Oh..right..”

Shoulders dropping, a wave of sad realization washed over Mikasa. Her toes turned inwards as she looked down at the ground, now absolutely dejected. At Mikasa’s reaction, Eren’s face paled in mortification at the after effect from _his_ words now.

_Fuck-Shit-!_

Internally cursing at himself for accidentally upsetting Mikasa, Eren began panicking. He quickly corrected himself, desperate to cheer her up.

“ _Wait-!_ _I- I mean-_ I’m not like Levi but I care about you _very very_ much..! I’ll always come over to see you of course, Mikasa..!”

Slowly, grey eyes lifted from the floor. Mikasa hesitantly peeked up at a frantic Eren.

“..really?”

Eren didn’t waste a second with his reassurance.

“ _Yes,_ really! _”_

At the caregiver’s confirmation, Mikasa’s shoulders were no longer slumped. Now content, a small smile tugged at her lips as she quietly beamed at Eren. He let out a sigh of relief.

 _Thank god._ Even if Mikasa wasn’t his kid, Eren would have been just as devastated if he had put her down in any way.

Eren found himself now eased, body relaxing as he smiled back at Mikasa who now seemed to look at him with even more adoration if possible. He reached up, tan fingers pinching a stray strand of black before Eren tucked it behind Mikasa’s ear.

“Are you feeling better now, Mika?”

Nodding slowly, Mikasa flushed.

“Yes..thank you, Eren.”

Eren beamed.

“Of course. You can always come to me if anything happens.”

Nodding, Mikasa then turned to face the direction of the other children who were busy playing. Giving Eren one last look of appreciation, she then walked off to join the other kids as Eren watched her retreat with a fond look.

“Wow, she’s really grown on you.”

Eren whipped his head around at the familiar light voice, coming to face Historia who looked amused. Face flushing in embarrassment, he sheepishly smiled at his coworker.

“Well..you know, she’s probably just the most comfortable with me since I watch after her at home too.”

At Eren’s brush-off, Historia replied nonchalantly in a light tone.

“Mhm..I think I did overhear you mention our ‘home care services’ to Mr. Ackerman before actually.”

Teasing Eren, a look of knowing twinkled in Historia’s blue eyes at the other. Realizing Historia’s implication, Eren felt his cheeks grow hotter. With the two being employees, they both also knew Shiganshina Daycare most definitely did _not_ offer those extra services. Unable to excuse himself out of his white lie to Levi, Eren averted his gaze with a guilty look.

“I know, I know..I just wanted to help Levi..”

At the third-party addressment, Historia’s eyes lit up with surprise before a knowing smile pulled at her lips. She laughed softly before questioning Eren.

“Oh? Are you two on a first name basis now? You must be happy about that.”

At Historia’s last comment, Eren’s brows turned up in confusion.

“Huh? I mean- you’re not wrong..but what do you mean?”

At Eren’s question, a light laugh left Historia.

“Stop joking, Eren! Everybody knows you admire Mr. Ackerman so much.”

Glancing around the room, she then leaned in and murmured discreetly.

“I mean..to be honest, it was kind of cute at times. Especially when you first started working here and began bombarding him with all those little conversations whenever he dropped by. I’ve never seen Mr. Ackerman look so flustered before..!”

_What!?_

Turning to face Historia, Eren found himself shocked.

He made Mr. Ackerman flustered!? This was news to _him._ Eren didn’t even notice anything like that!

Opening his mouth to interrogate Historia on the newly uncovered information, Eren suddenly heard the bell ring at the door. Someone had come inside. Eren frowned. It was quite early for a child to already get picked up.

Turning over to glance at the front, Eren was confused as he saw a tall slender blonde woman inside the daycare. One he’d never seen before..

..who currently had her hand tightly grasped around Mikasa’s wrist and was pulling the little girl towards the door.

_What the-!?_

Shocked, Eren immediately bolted to the front. Last time he checked, Levi did _not_ have blonde hair and was much less a woman. Snatching out a hand, Eren managed to grab Mikasa’s other wrist. Tan fingers curled around Mikasa just in time before the two could leave the premises. Eren huffed, slightly out of breath.

_What the hell!? Was this person a child abductor!?_

Both furious and scared half to death at the mere thought of losing Mikasa, Eren quickly pulled her back towards him. Protectively wrapping an arm around her, the alarmed caregiver put himself in between the stranger and Mikasa. Mikasa whose body went absolutely limp with a shocked expression.

Eren glanced worriedly at her. After dealing with the problem in front of him, he would make sure to check up on Mikasa and comfort her later. Fuck- Eren really needed to enforce more security...it must have been scary to have almost been taken like that. Focusing on the stranger in front of him, Eren was now glaring as he spoke up in a low, dark tone.

“Excuse me, what _exactly_ are you doing?”

Glaring at the strange woman’s back, Eren waited warily. She slowly turned back around to face him. Stiletto heels clicked against the floor as icy blue eyes pierced into Eren’s, the color matching their owner’s cold exterior. The woman’s powerful presence naturally exuded authority. Dressed for business, she didn’t _look_ like what Eren would perceive to be a kidnapper. Though all Eren had to go off of were ski masks and leather gloves from cinema portrayals.

However, her almost successful taking of Mikasa said otherwise. On top of it, the woman didn’t even seem fazed in the slightest over being caught in the act. If anything, she looked borderline _irritated._ Something that both weirded out and vexed the caregiver. After staring down Eren for what seemed like an eternity, full painted lips parted as a low elegant voice came out.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing, young man? I’m picking up this child.”

Scoffing, a look of appalled disbelief came over Eren at this stranger’s response. What kind of excuse was that? Especially when used on someone who _worked_ at the daycare? _Did she think Eren was fucking stupid?_ Or did this woman believe anybody could just freaking waltz in and grab a child before leaving like it was a candy store? Whatever the reason was, Eren was _not_ going to let her off easily nor allow Mikasa to be taken away by some stranger. Something about her shameless demeanor and existence in general didn’t sit well with him. It threw him off. Her response only made Eren further secure his arm around Mikasa. She needed to leave. Replying curtly, Eren’s glare didn’t ease as ocean eyes stared at the woman with aggression.

“This isn't your child. I don’t know what exactly you’re trying to pull but I personally know her father and I _will_ call services.”

Arching a fine brow at Eren, her right eye twitched in irritation at the caregiver’s ruthless approach. French manicured nails tightened around what looked like a designer purse, straining the material. Throwing Eren another condescending look, she made no move to walk out the door. Instead, her confidence seemed to maintain the same level if not go even _higher._ He would understand exactly why in the next second.

Eren wasn’t prepared for the next words out of the strange woman’s mouth. 

“That won’t be necessary when I’m Mrs. Ackerman.”

_...what?_

Eren’s face went slack with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the 700+ kudos and the comments. Good to see my readers are enjoying this work so far. The comments and kudos are appreciated. Encourage me to keep writing and make me glad that I have a great reader-base.  
> On another note, one of my talented readers took the time to draw fanart for last chapter for DILF. Would be great and highly appreciated if you checked it out [here](https://twitter.com/Gumikii_Scc/status/1364334284279066628) by Gumikii_Scc.
> 
> Always appreciate what you guys give back to me. Never thought I'd get fanart. Made my day. Goes to show how talented my readers are.
> 
> EDIT 2.28.2021:  
> I'm aware of how daycare systems work. I appreciate readers trying to tell me from their own experiences but I wrote this from my personal experience for the times I was left in one. It's not the same.  
> Some of us grew up in cities and towns where people don't have enough money and financial support to afford things like waiting rooms at daycares. The way this scene was played out is there is a check-in table. While it's always an "ideal setting" where a person is always constantly at the front desk, in reality in less stable neighborhoods+for the sake of this plot, they are occasionally left unattended cause nobody usually expects people to waltz in and grab children. The blond woman simply walked past the check in desk and grabbed Mikasa. However, she was noticed right away by Eren and was clearly stopped. Since this chapter was written from Eren's perspective, it would be odd to write the woman coming in, walking past the check in point, and grabbing Mikasa when Eren didn't see these things. He only saw her when she attempted to begin walking out.


	12. Mrs. Ackerman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't even want to think about chapter 138. keeping it vague so I don't spoil—shipping aside, as ironic as it is for a fanfiction writer to say, fucking hate when romance gets too entangled into plots of stories if it's not the main genre.  
> Either way, here's chapter 12 for a good distraction for those who are manga readers like me.

_Eren’s POV_

Three raps bounced off the ever-familiar door to Levi’s apartment. Pulling his hand away after knocking, Eren waited stiffly. His hearing was just adequate enough to hear a couple seconds of shuffling and murmuring from the other side before the handle turned. The door opened to reveal none other than..

“..what are you doing here?”

Crossing her arms, those dreadfully familiar looking french manicured nails drummed against crossed arms. Icy blue eyes stared down at Eren, clearly displeased with his presence.

Pressing his lips together, Eren forced himself to smile tightly at Mrs. Ackerman who was currently standing inside Levi’s apartment and greeting him at the door. Levi’s wife who seemed like, in all honesty, a total bitch. And despite just having learned about her existence within the same week, Eren already couldn’t _stand_ her. Couldn’t even comprehend how someone like her married someone like Levi! Still, Eren was no longer a child. Sucking it up, he retained his composure and replied respectfully, despite the obvious stiffness in his voice giving away his annoyance.

“I’m here to babysit.”

Before she could open her mouth, likely to retort, the door widened to reveal Levi who had now come up to the entrance himself. A flicker of contentment entered gunmetal eyes at the sight of Eren as he spoke up.

“You’re here.”

 _Oh thank god._ At Levi’s presence, Eren let out an internal sigh of relief. He could practically feel his vexation immediately dissipate as he refrained from smiling too brightly at the father. Grey eyes lingered momentarily on Eren before Levi turned to the blond woman and began swiftly introducing the two.

“Caven..I believe you’ve met Eren before. He’s our caregiver. The one I mentioned.”

At Levi’ words, the woman who was apparently Caven pursed her lips before turning back to Eren and looking at him from head to toe. _God,_ even her name sounded so stiff like some evil professor who'd teach at Hogwarts.

“...so you’re Eren.”

Ignoring the distasteful expression on Caven’s face upon her realization, Eren gave another tight lipped smile before replying shortly.

“Yeah..that’s me.”

Regarding Eren for another second, Caven begrudgingly stepped aside, allowing him to walk in. Upon entry, Mikasa immediately ran up to Eren, eyes lit up with happiness at the caregiver’s presence as she hugged his waist. At Mikasa’s greeting, the stiff environment was completely forgotten by Eren in the moment. He beamed down at the girl, gently stroking her head as he laughed.

“Well, hello to you too, Mikasa.”

Mikasa flushed at Eren’s words before looking up and speaking herself.

“Will you watch Junior High with me on the TV?”

Feeling awed, the shyness in Mikasa’s voice only made Eren want to comply even more. Eren flashed her a bright smile before replying swiftly.

“Of course! I used to watch that show when I was a kid too actually!”

Glancing back up, Eren was quickly reminded of Caven and Levi’s presence. The smile momentarily faltered as he remembered the situation he was in. Especially now with Mrs. Ackerman’s spontaneous appearance.

 _...right._ Eren needed to get to the bottom of this.

Crouching down to Mikasa, Eren beamed at her.

“..Just give me a second with the other adults and I’ll join you, is that okay?”

At Eren's request, Mikasa nodded earnestly before squeezing Eren with one last hug and walking to the living room. Dusting off his jeans, Eren then glanced up at Caven and Levi who both seemed tense in their own ways. Especially Caven who was now eyeing Eren. For whatever reason, she seemed a bit taken aback by Mikasa’s behavior towards him. Regardless, the environment was so thick with tension, Eren felt like he could quite literally stab a knife through it. Maybe even one with a broom attached to it like a spear. While Eren looked like the only one bothered, the air in the room clearly conveyed all three adults were affected by each other’s presence to a certain extent.

Well..not that Eren could blame either of them. This _was_ a really weird circumstance and it definitely wasn’t one Eren signed up for. As much as he respected Levi, this scenario did vex him after being thrown for a mental loop at the daycare. If it were anybody else, Eren would have already been fuming and _very_ vocal with them.

Thankfully, after the first uneventful meeting with Caven, one call to Levi and a bunch of IDing lead to Caven eventually being verified and approved before taking Mikasa home by the _legal_ guidelines. Apparently, she was registered into the system from years ago just like Levi and the father never took her off. Eren didn’t realize, with being a newer employee who was hired later, atop of the woman not bothering to abide by the proper check-in guidelines to confirm with the daycare she was approved. Not to mention the fact that he didn't expect Levi's _wife_ to pop up out of nowhere! For the sake of being professional and keeping personal and business life separate, Eren didn’t attempt to question Levi further on the scenario over the phone in front of his coworkers and the children.

Caven, who seemed disinterested in Eren’s presence when she wasn't seemingly annoyed by it, stared down at her polished nails before walking towards the kitchen. Eren could only watch her walk away with wariness. It seemed like Caven had easily made herself at home..but maybe that was expected if this _was_ her home after all.

As soon as Caven was out of earshot, Eren quickly turned to his left and shot Levi a questioning look before speaking in a pinched tone between a tightly pressed fake smile.

“..thought you were _divorced_.”

Expecting Levi to have some sort of faltered composure, confusion washed over Eren instead as the father turned to him, a look of puzzlement on his face at the caregiver’s claim.

“..I am? Caven is staying with us temporarily.”

_..? Huh?_

Brows furrowing again, Eren opened his mouth to shoot another question, only for Caven to speak up from the kitchen table.

“I may have twisted the truth at the daycare because I didn’t want to waste extra breath arguing with you.”

Looking unapologetic, Caven uttered the admission as if it were the weather. She began pouring herself a cup of hot coffee from the machine. Caught off guard by Caven suddenly answering his question instead, Eren could only shift in his spot uncomfortably. _Why did everybody in this household have such sharp hearing!?_

Turning back around, icy blue eyes stared Eren down yet again. Caven took a slow sip from her mug. Leaving a brown lipstick mark on the mug, she then pulled the cup away from her lips before uttering blatantly.

“Regardless, I was Mrs. Ackerman at one point.”

At Caven’s response, a look of disdain flashed over Levi’s face as he crossed his arms.

“Caven..did you have to lie to Eren like that?”

Arching a brow at Levi’s reprimand, Caven frowned before replying in a clipped tone.

“You asked me to get Mikasa so I did. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal..after all, he’s just your caregiver.”

At the statement, Levi’s body went stiff momentarily, only to relax yet again. However, the discreet break of composure didn’t go unnoticed by Caven. A look of slight confusion crossed her face at the response. The room went silent momentarily. Admist the tension, Eren was currently panicking internally, thoughts ricocheting around inside his head. _God, Junior High with Mikasa never sounded so appealing until now.._

Deciding not to dwell, Caven then slowly turned back around and set her cup down in the sink. She cleared her throat and regarded Levi for a moment before combing french tip nails through her tight ponytail.

“..well. I’ll be in my room then.”

Giving Eren one last look, icy irises narrowed in thoughtful skepticism as she regarded him. Eren only stared back, wavering unsureness in his own look. He felt like he couldn’t breathe sometimes when Caven looked at him so intensely. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, at least for him, Caven walked off, disappearing to the hallway. As soon as she disappeared, Eren didn’t spare a second before whipping his back head towards Levi. The expression on Eren’s face clearly showed his disdain. Eren's lips pursed as a crease formed between his brows out of panicked stress. Still, being an adult, Eren decided to not completely burst at Levi about the situation. Both for the sake of maturity and his respect for the man. Instead, he settled for a passive aggressive hiss- emphasis on the aggressive part. Definitely mature enough.

“Look..I am aware of the state of our....‘ _relationship’_ -”

Eren made bunny quotes with his hands at the word used, causing Levi to arch a brow in amusement. Still, the father remained silent and continued listening to his distressed caregiver.

“-but at the same time, I’m not looking for _any_ trouble and I definitely don’t want to end up caught in the middle of some weird marriage quarrel..! _What is going on, Levi..!?”_

Hissing with panicked anger, Eren thrust a hand out and motioned sharply at the hallway in which Caven disappeared into. Although Levi and Caven _were_ divorced like the father had said, Eren would be one of the last people to have known if that separation was clean or messy in reality- though right now with Levi’s ex-wife currently at Levi’s house, Eren was starting to think they didn’t cut ties as cleanly as he had thought. If Eren found himself somehow ending up as a a side piece that had to face Caven _everyday_ in the future, he really didn’t know if he would be able to keep himself from butting heads with the woman. Understanding Eren’s concerns, Levi sharply exhaled. Thin brows dipped in stressed exasperation at the situation before Levi held up a hand of reassurance, beginning to work towards soothing the caregiver. He started off with an explanation.

“Caven is staying here temporarily because she has a job interview in this city and needed a place to stay. My uncle had given her permission without addressing the request with me. Nevertheless, I complied.”

Shifting in his spot, a look of confliction crossed over Levi’s face before he spoke up tiredly.

“..despite our past history, I don’t hate Caven. I couldn’t. But I’m sure you’re more than aware of that since we’ve had that brief conversation after dinner. I’m not going to kick her out to the streets when she showed up at my doorstep with all her luggage.”

It was then that Levi regarded Eren who seemed less panicked now. Instead, a look of unsure wariness was on the caregiver’s face. As much as Eren didn’t particularly like Caven, he still found it endearing Levi cared too much to throw her out. However Levi felt towards her, it wasn’t Eren’s business either unless the father was intending to put a ring back on her finger. Eren was many things but he wasn’t a cheater and he wasn't into instigating real infidelity in the slightest either. He’d rather be called a slut than end up trainwrecking someone’s marriage! Eren sighed, brows furrowed as he thought the situation over.

Letting out a soft breath of amusement at Eren’s lost look, the slightest hint of a smile tugged at his lips. Although not the best circumstance, he found Eren fun to observe when the other was thinking hard or dazing off into nothingness at times. Levi reached out a hand and began ruffling the caregiver’s chocolate brown locks. Patted Eren’s head with reassurance, he spoke up in a soothing voice. 

“Forgive her..Caven just has a temper sometimes. She only said she was Mrs. Ackerman out of spite.”

Swallowing thickly, Eren found himself feeling shamefully subdued with a mere headpat from Levi. Pouting, ocean eyes peeked sideways at Levi as he spoke up again in that low, soft tone that made the caregiver’s knees weak.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Eren.”

At this point, Eren wasn’t sure if Levi knew the power his voice had and was using it to his advantage or if he was just oblivious to its effect on Eren. Bad for his growing gravitation towards the father, Eren felt like the man just naturally had that deep, sexy voice and _damn_ did it pair well with a reassuring tone.

Eren thought it over once more. Although it wasn’t the _ideal_ situation, it wasn’t exactly chaotic. Levi didn’t have a wife after all and Caven was only staying temporarily..even if she did get on Eren’s nerves. Besides, it was just a physical relationship and nobody was cheating!

Chewing on his lip, the caregiver eventually broke away from their heated eye contact and muttered his hesitant acceptance.

“..okay. If you say so.”

Although wary, it was his choice in the end and Eren knew he wanted to continue the arrangement they had. Satisfied with his caregiver's cooperation, Levi then slid his hand down from brown strands to Eren’s chin. Grabbing it with his thumb and pointer, Levi tilted Eren’s chin down. He smirked, making direct heated eye contact with Eren, before murmuring huskily.

“Good boy.”

Caught off-guard by Levi’s suggestive praise, Eren’s face immediately burned bright red. All of a sudden, Eren was too flustered to get a proper response to come out of his parted lips. With Eren being unable to respond in time, Levi chuckled softly before letting go and walking off before the caregiver could even get a word out. At the aggravatingly attractive sound of the father’s laugh, Eren huffed in half-hearted vexation.

Now _that_ was definitely done by the father intentionally. Groaning, Eren ignored the heat that had already begun stirring in his pants. It was _one_ day and he already had to start suppressing his urges! Forcing himself to regain composure, Eren shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself before briskly walking off to go watch television with Mikasa. 

* * *

“Eren. Where are the moist towelettes?”

Hastily shooting up from the couch seat between Levi and Mikasa, Eren walked over to the correct cabinet and grabbed them for Caven.

“Ah- they’re here..”

Not bothering to cast a glance at Eren, Caven took the plastic package from Eren before murmuring curtly.

“Mm. That’s not where I used to put them.”

‘Yeah, maybe cause you don’t _live_ here anymore.’

Snarking shooting that reply at Caven inside his head, Eren’s jaw clenched as he remained silent in reality. Out of respect for Levi and the sake of Mikasa, he had constantly been on his best behavior, regardless of the curt comments or demanding requests Caven would make. Although it was true he did chores for Levi and Mikasa, he wasn’t a freaking servant! Yet, Caven had absolutely no qualms about treating him like one.

As much as Eren wanted to complain to Levi, he didn’t want to be a bother. It was also obvious that the man still had a sentimental spot for Caven despite their divorce. Eren could bet a pretty penny that Caven definitely didn’t act like this towards Levi when she _was_ married to him.

_A few weeks..just a few weeks until she leaves._

Chanting to himself for the millionth time, Eren repeated the thought like a mantra inside his head. Walking back to the couch, Eren smiled reassuringly at Levi before sitting back down. The father glanced up from his laptop screen from his end of the couch at the other. Grey eyes slowly flickered over to Eren as Levi questioned him in a low tone.

“Everything okay?”

Staying true to his resolve in not pestering Levi, Eren replied swiftly with a sheepish smile.

“Of course..! Just was helping Caven..”

At Eren’s words, Levi’s expression softened the slightest bit with relief.

“Good. Thank you for that then.”

Eren beamed internally at the praise before going back to watching television with Mikasa. At least _someone_ was thanking him, even if it wasn’t the right person. As he sat down, Eren accidentally brushed his hand against Levi’s knee. The action caused Levi to momentarily freeze, fingers stilling over the keyboard for a full second before eventually continuing, a hint slower after the touch. Noticing this, Eren tensed up himself momentarily. Although the touch wasn’t intentional, Levi’s response to it made Eren feel a bit mischievous. Still, Eren behaved appropriately, settling for sneaking peeks over at Levi.

“Eren..not now.”

“Huh..?”

Surprised by Levi’s strained tone, Eren snapped out of his staring as his expression changed to a lost one. At Eren’s confused sound, pale fingers came to a stop once again. Levi fully looked up from his screen for once. Flashing Eren a slight look of mirth, Levi arched a brow. A few seconds passed between them as grey eyes looked back into ocean ones, narrowed with suspicion. Staring in skeptical amusement, Levi was silently trying to gage whether Eren’s reaction of obliviousness was genuine or a playful act. Realizing it was genuine after a couple more seconds, Levi paused once more before speaking up. Voice husky, the father's tone was low enough for only Eren to hear as Mikasa was too busy fixated on the television show at the other end of the couch.

“...you’re giving me the look.”

Brows knitting in confusion at the words, Eren fidgeted slightly in his seat nervously. Nose scrunched, he whispered back to Levi in a perplexed tone, clearly lost.

“ _Wha-_ What look..?”

Amused by the obliviousness, grey eyes now stared at Eren with suppressed hunger as Levi huskily murmured.

“Like you want me to fuck you on this couch right now.”

Body coming to a freezing halt, Eren’s eyes widened, completely caught off-guard by Levi’s explicit words. Blushing, Eren snapped his head to the right to face Levi to gape at him. Big shocked eyes locked onto the father as Eren gawked at him in flustered disbelief.

_Was Eren actually doing that??_

“I- you-..!”

Stuttering incoherently, Eren felt his brain go to mush. His cheeks flushed into a deeper shade of scarlet at Levi’s claim with each passing second. Knees rubbing together in guilty arousal, Eren’s breath hitched at the mere idea of Levi fucking him into the cushions. Clearly amused, Levi chuckled at Eren’s flustered state of panic before looking back down at his computer.

“...As tempting as it is, another time.”

Understanding Levi’s hesitance, Eren quickly began to compose himself just enough to give a shaky nod. His common sense began lecturing him in the back of his head as his senses came back down to earth. _God, he was at work..! It was already embarrassing enough to be unconsciously behaving like a pervert, let alone during babysitting hours!_ Forcing himself to behave professionally, Eren took a deep breath. He ignored the heat that was stirring in his gut as he resigned himself to focusing fully on Mikasa instead.

Although he was on his best behavior when around Mikasa of course, Eren felt like he was walking on eggshells with Caven now tossed into the combination. Every time he or Levi even got _remotely_ close in any context, the woman would suddenly appear out of nowhere. 

On top of it, although Eren should feel grateful, he only felt distraught and a bit useless when Caven would butt in and do the chores! It disrupted his usual routine at the Ackerman household..

* * *

“Alright, dinner’s ready! I made us some stir-fry!”

As Eren cheerfully called from the kitchen, Levi came from the living room first. He walked right up behind Eren who was busy washing the last of the cooking bowls.

“What’s in it?”

Jumping slightly at the sudden deep voice right by his ear, Eren dropped the bowl in his hand as he quickly turned to come face to face with Levi whose chest was almost pressing into his back from the close proximity. The bowl clattered loudly in the sink as Eren swallowed thickly, ignoring the heat pricking at his neck and shoulder at where Levi was hovering.

“Um..noodles..bratwurst..broccoli s-slaw..”

Replying weakly, Eren fumbled over his words as he tried to not fixate on how close the father was. _Fuck._ He was so horny that Levi simply being close to him already got Eren hot and bothered. It also did _not_ help that Levi seemed to have fun with teasing him now and then. Noticing the slight tremble in Eren’s voice, Levi chuckled softly before lifting a hand and ruffling the caregiver’s hair. Feeling those pale strong fingers massage his head almost made Eren’s eyes roll up into the back of his eyelids in pure bliss. Biting on his lower lip, he repressed any weird sounds he would have made. _Damn..maybe he really was like a dog._

An extremely sexually frustrated dog with a super repressed rut that is.

“What was that sound?”

At the sound of a familiar cool voice, both Levi and Eren snapped their heads towards the hallway. Pulling away from Eren right as Caven walked in, she stepped into the kitchen out of nowhere.

Coming to a stop at the doorway, Caven paused, pale blue irises staring at the two. The room was silent for a moment with the exception of the water running. Immediately looking back down at the soaped up bowl in the sink, Eren quickly picked it up and continued washing the dishes, avoiding making eye contact with Levi’s ex-wife as she continued staring.

_..did she notice? Even if Levi wasn’t touching Eren, was the closeness weird if she did see it?_

Panicked thoughts raced in Eren’s head as widened ocean eyes continued staring down at the bowl he was scrubbing. He was way too tense to try sneaking a peak at Caven. On the other hand, Levi was now turned towards her, the same placid expression on his face as he replied.

“Eren dropped a dish. Was checking to see if it broke or if he’d gotten hurt.”

After another long drawn out moment, Caven’s cold stare drifted over to Eren before flicking back over to Levi, staring back and forth between the two before responding curtly.

“I see.”

Before the environment could steep in any further tenseness, Mikasa came into the room after having put away her school supplies. Walking over to the table, Caven smiled softly at Mikasa as she pulled out the chair for the girl.

“Did you get a lot of work done, Mikasa?”

At Caven’s question, Mikasa paused before shyly nodding.

“Mhm..”

Smiling at Levi’s daughter, Caven then stroked her hair, not much differently from the way Eren did, before turning to Eren. Seemingly relaxed with Caven, Eren supposed it was expected if they used to all live as a family. A part of him wondered if Mikasa had ever missed Caven when she left. Suddenly, Levi spoke up, interrupting Eren from his wandering thoughts.

“Why don’t I help you with the servings, Eren.”

As Levi began walking towards the cooked pan of stir-fry himself, however, a french manicured hand pressed against the father’s chest, stopping him from doing so.

“Don’t worry about it now, dear. I got it.”

Eyebrow shooting up at the addressment, Levi was taken aback by Caven’s words. At the same time, Eren’s fingers tightened around the last dirty dish in the sink, ocean eyes widening as he stared ahead at the apartment wall, frozen with equally-leveled shock. Eventually, Levi opened his mouth to point it out before glancing over at Mikasa. A look of confliction crossed momentarily over his face at his daughter’s presence and by the time he was about to reply, Caven had already walked away, collecting plates for the stir fry. Slowly closing his mouth, Levi awkwardly nodded before sitting down next to Mikasa. Meanwhile, Eren finished the dishes, fingers awkwardly shutting off the sink water as he tried glancing at Caven out of the corner of his eye.

_Well..ok.._

Unable to fathom Caven’s thought process, Eren decided not to delve too deep into it as an outside party. For whatever reason, the addressment made him feel just as uncomfortable as Levi. But maybe it was just second-hand shock from Eren having a vague idea of the situation himself.

By the time Eren dried off his hands and turned around, the plates were all set. Glancing at the fourth plate at the table, Eren wavered with hesitation. Maybe he should’ve been surprised or appreciative that Caven set down a serving for him too but for whatever reason, the setting felt different. Like he didn’t properly fit in at the table.

“Eren, are you going to eat with us?”

Head whipping towards Caven, Eren found himself caught off-guard by the woman’s question before hastily nodding. He slowly walked over, his body’s motions feeling almost mechanical as he awkwardly lowered himself into the empty chair next to Caven. With his place being made at the table, the family began eating dinner, the room quiet as everybody’s utensils clinked against the plates.

Staring down at his own plate, Eren gripped his metal fork in his hand, eyeing the stir-fry as he spaced out into his thoughts.

_Everything should be fine if they weren’t caught, right? Eren had never taken this account..after all, who’d expect Levi’s ex-wife to show up of all things!? On top of it, it was left unsaid but it was pretty clear Eren and Levi weren’t going to be vocal about their relationship to people around the daycare or the other clients. Eren wasn’t stupid enough to even consider asking Levi if it was okay if Caven knew. Just by Levi’s demeanor around him now that his ex-wife was around, it seemed like their relationship was better kept hidden under the covers, even if it was only a physical one._

“-this is good.”

“Huh-?”

Snapped out of his thoughts at Caven’s words, Eren’s head whipped up from his plate as he looked over at her with wide eyes, clearly surprised. _Did Caven just compliment him..?_ Realizing the compliment was indeed for him, a small sheepish smile pulled awkwardly at his lips as he quickly responded with a nervous laugh.

“ _Oh-_ Thank you..I’m glad you like it.”

Humming at Eren’s words, Caven glanced over at him as she twirled her fork.

“I’m sure it must take a lot of effort to cook so much.”

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion at Caven’s words, Eren’s smile was slowly pulled down into a puzzled frown before replying slowly.

“Ah. I mean- it’s not _that_ much..”

“I’ll cook next time for us.”

Eyebrows shooting up at Caven’s declaration, Levi paused his own eating now.

“..you’re a guest, Caven. I wouldn’t want to impose on your stay.”

“Stop spouting nonsense, Levi. I used to cook all the time here.”

At Caven’s words, Eren stared back down at his plate, unable to break into the conversation. Well...it wasn’t like he was here to cook only. Besides, he only began making dinner cause Levi couldn’t cook! Now that Caven was here, it was okay..

..still. As sensible as Eren tried to be, a small part of him felt like his place at the Ackerman’s household was being taken.

..but that was ridiculous, of course. Eren was just being dramatic about this. It really wasn’t a big deal at all! And besides, it wasn’t really like Eren actually had a _place_ place at the Ackerman’s home.

“Eren, are you not hungry?”

At Levi’s sudden question, Eren’s attention was brought back. He quickly looked down at his plate to see his was the only one left with food on it. Eyes widening, he chewed on his lip before giving another sheepish smile.

“Ah..yeah, haha..just had a big lunch at the daycare so..”

Trailing off with another nervous laugh, Eren rubbed the back of his neck as Caven suddenly pushed out her chair, standing up.

“That’s okay then. I can always just take over dinner duties while I’m here. Wouldn’t want Eren to force himself with extra duties..”

Collecting the plates, Caven then glanced over at Eren, finishing her thought before walking off to the sink.

“..he’s supposed to only be the caregiver, after all.”

Lips pressing tightly together at Caven’s words, Eren’s fingers curled as his throat inexplicably tightened at the sentence. It wasn’t like Caven was wrong but for whatever reason, hearing it aloud didn’t feel good.

Ignoring it, Eren shook off any wandering thoughts before turning to Mikasa with a smile.

“Would you like to go over your science homework now?”

“Mhm.”

Eyes lighting up at Eren’s cheery question, Mikasa vigorously nodded before turning to her father.

“May I be excused?”

Staring warmly at his daughter, Levi gave a curt nod.

“You may be excused, Mika.”

Taking that as a sign to leave, Eren began standing up from his chair, about to leave the table before a low questioning tone stopped him.

“Were you excused, Eren?”

Head snapping back from Mikasa to stare at Levi wide-eyed, Eren's face was blank. He processed the question. Realizing that Levi’s question was undeniably directed at him as grey eyes continued to bore into him, his cheeks immediately flushed. Holding back an eye roll, Eren scoffed lightly before muttering embarrassedly.

“..Levi..really?”

Drumming his fingers against the table, Levi replied smoothly and without hesitance.

“Really.”

Fidgeting, Eren took a deep breath, internally reprimanded himself as he slowly sat back down. He should _not_ be finding this hot. Trying to think of anything that would keep the tent from rising up any higher in his jeans, Eren averted his gaze from Levi’s before mumbling begrudgingly in an embarrassed tone.

“..may I be excused, sir?”

A couple seconds of silence followed and Eren was _more_ than sure at this point that Levi was doing this on purpose. Shooting a dirty but weak look at Levi, the father finally replied huskily in a _completely_ different tone than he used with his daughter.

“You may be excused, Eren.”

Gulping, Eren ignored how weak his knees felt before hastily pushing out the chair and shoving it back in. Grabbing Mikasa’s hand, he quickly walked away from the table. Levi watched him retreat before going to help Caven with the dishes. Whether the father watched Eren leave cause Levi was checking out his backside was lost on Eren. But the mere possibility of that being the case had Eren’s face burning.

Fuck, Eren was so screwed in this arrangement. Both figuratively and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was amusing to see a couple people bounce around with guesses on who the ex-wife was. Although a minor character in canon, her design and character wasn't bad for the moments she was shown. Thought Caven would be interesting/well-matched for the role of "ex-Mrs, Ackerman" in my work too with the no-nonsense attitude and Kenny's disciple role.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think/if I should continue this work.  
> I will try to upload every Sunday or every other Sunday.
> 
> for writing commissions and basic information, here is my [carrd](https://wingsofcorporal.carrd.co/#).
> 
> EDIT 2.23.2021: thanks to my talented reader for this [CHAPTER 10 FANART](https://twitter.com/Gumikii_Scc/status/1364334284279066628) by Gumikii_Scc.


End file.
